The Voice behind the Radio
by Liz winterheart
Summary: Mix de Plantão médico E.R. e Naruto Uma voz no rádio parece revelar seus pensamentos no ar, ela é médica e ele o locutor numa cidade coberta de neve e cinza chamada Chicago. U.A
1. Cap I Um dia em minha vida  Hospital

Mais uma idéia mirabolante da minha cabeça, mixando E.R. com Naruto, e bem espero que gostem, e quem estava acompanhando a fic "Mudança Radical" esperem porque está sendo corrigida e betada e logo repostarei todos os epis e mais alguns novos, portanto paciência porque sou uma vestibulanda alucinada que arranja tempo nas madrugadas regadas a café...

Mal escrita por mim (que novidade...) e muito bem betada por Motoko li (Muito obrigado geninho! -)

Tenham uma boa leitura - aconselho a escutarem as musicas e a rádio citadas nesta fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voice behind the Radio . **

**Cap - I :. Um dia na minha vida **- Plantão no County General Hospital.

- _Boa noite Illinois, XRT Chicago radio station oferece agora o programa noturno Good Night Chicago Blues._

A voz do locutor mudou, agora quem falava tinha veludo nas cordas vocais, cativante e calma, até um bocado tristonha para ouvidos mais afiados, apesar de parecer jovem.

Ela suspirou, cansada, olhou novamente as portas do grande prédio branco e verde, sua respiração se condensava no ar gelado.

Era inverno e a neve havia atingido um metro e meio na noite anterior. Naquele dia, provavelmente conseguiria novamente atingir a sua marca anterior.

O relógio da Moobds, a cafeteria do outro lado da rua, marcava vinte e duas horas e, não fosse o caminho cavado entre a neve por Leo, o segurança, ela não conseguiria chegar.

Em uma das mãos, um copo de café da Moobds de 500 ml fumegava, semi-tampado. A outra mão jazia escondida no bolso do casaco negro, grosso e felpudo e, nos ouvidos, os inconfundíveis headphones que tocavam, estacionados na rádio denominada XRT, "Fine" do Young Cannibals.

Mais dois passos.

- Good Night, Creevey... - Ela disse para o recepcionista do hospital, um homem absurdamente alto, com um cavanhaque afofado no queixo gorducho e de olhar simpático.

- Good Night, Drª Haruno - respondeu ele, a voz abafada por um dounuts caramelado.

- Como estão as coisas? - perguntou ela, olhando o quadro de horários e escrevendo o seu nome nos espaços vazios.

- Normal para uma nevasca como essa. Não há muito a fazer. Carl já está de saída...

- Sim. Hoje, eu estou no comando do plantão do pronto-socorro. Jean está de férias forçadas pelo braço quebrado - falou num muxoxo. Cobria o dobro de horas noturnas nos últimos dias, pelo fato da sua companheira de equipe ter quebrado o braço depois de escorregar no piso molhado pela neve, que não parava de cair.

Então, ao terminar de escrever no quadro, pegou algumas fichas de atendimento e foi para a sala dos médicos, pois recisava tirar aquele casaco. A calefação estava ligada a toda e o interior do prédio se tornava mais aconchegante, dispensando o uso do casaco de esquimó. Abriu seu armário de metal, trazendo no interior da porta fotos de montes de pessoas sorridentes, todas de olhos puxados em paisagens bem dissonantes daquela cidade que era Chicago, demorou um tempo contemplando os sorrisos que a lembravam do passado.

Haruno Sakura, médica, jovem japonesa de 23 anos, fora parar naquela geleira que era Illinois por ser a melhor - como se isso fosse um prêmio - e agora trabalhava no maior (e melhor) hospital da América do norte. A cirurgiã nata estava ali para a sua especialização em sistema nervoso e medula espinhal, nada fácil, mas era do que realmente gostava.

Deu mais um gole no café fumegante e fechou os olhos por dois segundos.

Mark não havia chego ainda, provavelmente preso no engarrafamento formado pela neve. Mark era o mais próximo que tinha de um amigo e, depois de um ano inteiro naquele hospital, era com quem mais conversava e quem, no primeiro dia, a ajudara no meio daquela multidão e caos que era o County General Hospital, e quem, naquele dia, a ajudaria no pronto-socorro. Sim, ela era cirurgiã, mas em primeiro lugar era médica e, com uma enorme lacuna de pessoal, ela precisava cobrir o P.S..

Creevey havia colocado o som ambiente daquele andar na sua rádio preferida, ele sabia bem o que animava a menina. _Afinal, quem precisa de psicólogos quando se tem Creevey para me mimar_, pensava ela sobre o gordo gentil que trabalhava na recepção. Pegou o jaleco com seu nome bordado no bolso lateral, pôs lá umas duas canetas, pendurou o estetoscópio no pescoço, fez um coque no cabelo, prendendo-o com um hashi, e saiu da saleta lendo as fichas e bebericando, o agora não tão quente, balde de café.

-_E então, Illinois, espero que estejam gostando dessa pequena tempestade, pois eu estou adorando, sabe por quê? Porque eu não vou precisar sair tão cedo daqui e dar de cara com o pessoal dos Blackhawks. Aqueles panacas de Whaterloo acham que são o melhor time de hockey por aqui... Sabem de uma coisa? Aqueles urubus__**¹**__ não são páreo para os nossos Ferreiros__**²**__ ! Não mesmo e se alguém aí ouvindo não gostou, me xingue! Pode ligar pra cá e me xingar, porque Chicago Steel vencerá a temporada em casa! Mas, deixando essa coisa toda de lado, vamos pôr no ar mais alguma coisa boa, já que a concorrência cretina não curte muito meu palavreado, vão tomar no..._

Nesse momento, começou a tocar mais uma música. Sakura riu, seu locutor preferido em sua rádio preferida era um torcedor ferrenho e, como ela, amava hockey. Sua voz tristonha e contínua se alterava nesses momentos, passando a ser fervorosamente quente. Tocava uma de suas musicas preferidas: Black Star do RadioHead.

_what are we coming to?_

(o que vai acontecer conosco?)

_what are we gonna do? _

(o que vamos fazer?)

_blame it on the black star _

(culpe a estrela negra)

_blame it on the falling sky _

(culpe o céu que cai)

_blame it on the satellite that beams me home. _

(culpe o satélite que me guia pela casa)

O refrão da música parecia falar por ela. Sentia-se triste naquela cidade cinza, aprendera a gostar dali e de todos os sentimentos que aquele lugar trazia, mas não queria voltar, não podia, sentia que seria pior se ficasse em Tokyo. O passado não se apagava nunca, a dor não ia embora. Se tivesse ficado, seria pior. Longe, ao menos não daria de cara com quem lhe feria tanto. Aquele turbilhão de lembranças não eram bem-vindas, não ali no hospital, não dois anos depois daquele final.

Tratou de espantar aquelas coisas da cabeça e foi atender o primeiro paciente daquela longa noite. O hospital estava realmente calmo e nada grave havia acontecido para que precisasse correr. Pegou a primeira ficha e andou até ao salão de entrada.

- _Então, para alegrar os corações partidos, eu vou animar a noite com Shine happy people - R.E.M na caixa. Sabe, gosto muito de Black Star, mas me faz lembrar das minhas burradas. Então, nada de tristeza. Hora de rebolar! _- ela riu, ele, o locutor, parecia ler seus pensamentos.

Mark havia acabado de chegar, coberto de neve que contrastava com o casaco marrom. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e murmurou algo como "carro quebrado, andei, neve", que fora o suficiente para entender a situação deplorável em que ele se encontrava, então seguiu pelo saguão e começou a triagem de pacientes.

Três horas depois, havia esvaziado o local, encaminhando a maioria deles para setores específicos e tratando dos casos mais urgentes. A noite passou daquele modo, mais dois acidentes de carro preencheram o tempo com um pouco de adrenalina, mas por sorte (ou azar, pelo seu tédio) nada de "interessante" havia acontecido. Mais duas pausas para o café, um menino com o braço quebrado, um idoso com retenção de líquido, um casal que resolvera patinar na madrugada chegou com os dedos das mãos congelados e, no rádio, sua única companhia: Reed, o codinome do locutor de voz macia, que punha para tocar as suas bandas preferidas e rolava agora "Break Finis", espantando um pouco do sono que começava a bater forte.

Mark havia passado por ela, dizendo que, caso quisesse descansar um pouco na sala dos médicos, era só avisá-lo que diante de qualquer problema ele a chamaria e, naquele momento, a oferta pareceu bem interessante. Ele tinha uma feição cansada, usava óculos frouxos e era um tanto... careca, mas muito calmo e gentil, e então ela foi avisá-lo.

- Hey, Markie, vou tirar um cochilo. Qualquer coisa estou na "coffe-room"... - "Sala do café", era como chamavam carinhosamente a saleta com dois sofás, uma mesinha redonda e os armários de ferro que eram de uso dos médicos para guardar suas coisas na chegada ao hospital. Foi exatamente num daqueles sofás de couro marrom e velho que ela se jogou e logo adormeceu.

-- _Ela acordava lentamente, com os raios de sol tocando seu rosto, o futon quentinho, aquele quarto com o cheiro tão conhecido ... o chão de tábua corrida... O edredom cobrindo a pele delicada, o sorriso dele, mirando-a diretamente com leveza e carinho, seus cabelos longos e castanhos caindo pelo rosto a tocava com as pontas dos dedos frios, seu rosto. Pela porta corrida de papel, era possível distinguir as árvores da varanda balançando levemente. _

_Ele havia se levantado. Ainda nu, caminhou para fora do quarto. Ela se levantou também, quebrando a moleza do corpo ao tocar o chão frio. Sentiu-se arrepiar e caminhou até o banheiro. Creck - todo aquele cenário quebrou-se como um espelho e agora ela estava no vazio. Ao longe, via-o abraçado a outra mulher. Sentiu as lágrimas forçarem passagem pelo rosto, marcando seu caminho, torturando seu coração até se sentir inteiramente vazia e partida. Ela chamando-o, mas ele apenas virou as costas. -Neji...--_

Sakura levantou assustada, passou as mãos displicentes pela face cansada e sentiu que havia chorado, mesmo dormindo, com a lembrança dele. Cinco anos de namoro e, antes de pensar em vir a Chicago, ele a traíra.

Sentiu-se péssima, o gosto amargo do café ainda jazia na boca seca e adormecida. Deu-se conta que ainda era madrugada, então pôs o jaleco novamente, tirou o estetoscópio do bolso e arrumou os cabelos. Suspirou com raiva, pois odiava lembrar-se dele, senti-lo tão próximo, mas nunca amada de verdade.

Mark quebrou aquele maçante devaneio:

- Sakura, temos um problema - aquelas palavras significavam coisa grande, então ela, sem pensar, correu junto ao médico para o centro cirúrgico.

- Mark, diagnóstico? - ela pedia explicações para começar a trabalhar, enquanto fazia a assepsia das mãos e braços, colocando o colete verde esterilizado.

- Tiroteio na St. Peter, dois mortos, um único sobrevivente com dois tiros na coluna. Aqui estão as radiografias... Hemorragia controlada, ministramos 15 cc de endropina ainda na ambulância, 1L de soro, duas paradas cardíacas revertidas com sucesso.

- Humm, as balas estão alojadas entre as vértebras... Acho que não teremos muito que fazer, mas vamos tentar. Talvez seja melhor deixá-las onde estão...

Entraram na sala extremamente iluminada. Quatro enfermeiras e um jovem residente trabalhavam no corpo de bruços sobre a mesa de operações.

Ela tomou a dianteira e pediu o bisturi mais fino. Abriu uma fenda sobre o primeiro buraco fazendo o sangue brotar abundante, pegou um forceps e alargou o tamanho da incisão.

Três horas depois e com duas balas de 16 mm na bandeja de metal, ela deu a cirurgia por encerrada. O rapaz de aparentes 15 anos estava vivo e talvez não ficasse paraplégico. Ela iria acompanhar o caso de perto, mas agora precisava só da sua cama. O plantão havia acabado...

Se pespediu de Creevey e Mark ,que tomava o comando do P.S., e rapidamente e seguiu para a estação de metro de Halsted. Faria mais uma vez a longa viagem até Oak Park, onde morava. Ainda nevava e isso fazia com que os trens atrasassem mais ainda. Tinha se esquecido de voltar no Moobds e pegar mais um dos mil baldinhos de café que tomava em seu horário de trabalho, por isso sentia-se mais sonolenta e cansada e, para piorar, seu locutor da madrugada se despedia. pondo mais uma de suas bandas preferidas para tocar. Agora, ela escutava com os olhos fechados Ed Vedder, do Pearl Jam, cantar Better Man. Logo após esta musica, sabia bem ela, Reed seria substituído por Andy, que apresentava o programa de notícias da rádio XRT, então se concentrou em saborear cada fração da música como se o locutor noturno se despedisse apenas dela, com a promessa de se encontrarem na noite seguinte.

Desde que chegara a Chicago, descobrira a estação de rádio que a agradou no mesmo segundo daquela madrugada gelada típica da cidade. _Ele_ falava sobre pessoas que partiam e voltavam, sobre fugas e arrependimento. Ele parecia falar somente para ela desde o dia em que desembarcou naquele aeroporto.

O trem havia chego à estação.

Dezenove estações até a sua casa, uma hora e quinze minutos para chegar. As pálpebras caíam e voltavam a se erguer. Ela lutava contra o seu corpo aborrecido por falta de sono, então fechou os olhos mais uma vez e o tempo parecia voar quando fazia aquilo.

Quinze estações quando voltou abrir os olhos. Estava na estação da rodovia 43, ainda faltava um bocado de chão. Escutou o locutor matinal de voz irritante pôr uma música decente, tocava Wonderfull do Ever clear. A música trazia uma felicidade efêmera, mas gostosa, como a primavera. Quase embriagante, seu sono estava a tomando de assalto, mais uma vez pôs a mochila num vão para cadeiras de rodas e encostou a cabeça no ferro de apoio. Deixou os olhos se fecharem mais uma vez, os cabelos escondendo de leve o seu rosto.

- Ei...- alguém a sacudia de leve. - Senhorita? - balançada mais uma vez. - ACORDE! - Ela arregalou os olhos, num pulo.

- Nani!?

Um homem jovem de barba mal feita a olhava, olhos inexpressivos e frios, ela reparou. Apesar de ser jovem, estava um pouco acabado, mas ainda assim era belo. Trajava uma camisa social branca e um sobretudo preto.

- Pode retirar a sua mochila daí? - ele perguntou, grosseiro.

Foi quando ela reparou nas luvas pretas de ciclista que ele usava e na cadeira de rodas.

- Ah, sim me desculpe...- retirou a mochila do espaço e ele manobrou a cadeira e prendeu as rodas no trinco que havia no chão do vagão.

Ele não agradeceu, não fez sinal algum, não emitiu mais nenhum som, apenas pegou o mp3 e pôs nos ouvidos e começou a cantarolar o que parecia ser Smell Like Teen Spirit.

- Nirvana... - pensou alto sobre o que o rapaz cantava.

- É - Ele respondeu, sem olhá-la.

- Desculpe-me... - Ela se desculpou novamente. Não era legal ficar prestando atenção direta em pessoas estranhas e mal educadas como aquele rapaz.

Reparou que estava em Harrison.

- Faltam só mais onze... - falou pra si mesma.

- Oak park, hn? Lugar legal. - Ele havia mais uma vez respondido ao seu monólogo, mas dessa vez ela não responderia ou pediria desculpas. - Falar sozinha não é normal, sabe? - novamente ouvia a voz grave e suave, aquela voz lhe lembrava Reed. Mas ele não era tão petulante e aborrecido como aquele rapaz de cabelos negros bagunçados.

- Isso é problema meu... - ela respondeu, mal educada pela primeira vez.

- É realmente um problema... - disse, sarcástico.

Ela passou a ignorá-lo. Pôs novamente os fones no ouvido e aumentou o volume. Tocava Long shot, uma musica animadinha e chata, na sua opinião. Um dos fones caiu da sua orelha e ela pôde escutar o estranho novamente falar.

- Andy é um viadinho com essas musicas alegres... - Sakura podia até concordar, mas estava aborrecida demais. Então ele tornou a falar. - Você não é daqui, não? - tirou uma garrafinha de metal do bolso do casaco e bebeu.

- Hun... não.

- Japonesa...

- É - ela achou estranho. Seu inglês não era perfeito, mas muitos não reparavam.

- Okaerinasai...

Ela prendeu o ar, sem entender. Ele havia falado em japonês?

- Eu também sou...

Treck - ele destravou as rodas e desceu do vagão antes que ela pudesse formular algum questionamento.

Não encontrava muitos japoneses em Chicago. Reparou que ele saira na estação de Ashland, logo faltavam mais nove estações até sua casa. Recostou a cabeça novamente no apoio de ferro, mas não conseguiu mais dormir.

Meia-hora depois, caminhava pelas ruas residenciais do bairro. Algumas crianças iam para a escola, algumas pessoas faziam exercícios. Ela apenas vagou por entre aquela animação matutina, sentindo-se como um morcego, cego e cansado com o raiar de mais um dia.

Arrastou-se até o pequeno prédio de 4 andares, subiu as escadas até o ultimo andar, destrancou a porta com um giro de chave, destravou o alarme e entrou.

Jo-jo, sua gata, reclamava por comida e atenção. Sakura pegou o saco prateado sob a pia e encheu o pote da enorme gata preta de patinhas brancas. Jo-jo era uma ótima companhia, atenciosa e carinhosa, dividia os dias com Sakura naquele apartamento enorme e vazio.

Andou até a sala e ligou a calefação. Fechou as janelas e, voltando para a cozinha, preparou um chocolate-quente, pipocas e, no quarto, pegou um cobertor, largou tudo na sala e voltou pelo corredor. Ao entrar no banheiro, encheu a banheira, jogando alguns sais, fazendo a água morna se esverdear e ganhar um aroma agradavelmente relaxante.

Depois do banho, pôs uma calça de flanela quadriculada, meias grossas e um moletom preto bem grande, escrito em kanjis garrafais "** 灯台 - 医**" - Toudai-medicina. Procurou um filme na tevê e se cobriu, agarrada com a caneca fumegante de chocolate e o balde de pipoca. Algum tempo depois, Jo-jo chegou de barriga cheia e se aconchegou entre as suas pernas e dormiu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da autora: **

-Naruto não me pertence, mas quem se importa com ele se eu posso ter o Kakashi... (me refiro ao meu boneco, não estou louca, ainda)

**-¹ ** **Blackhawks** é um time de Hokey no gelo de Illinois, como o emblema é uma águia negra o locutor da fic os compara a um abutre/urubu para difamar o time. Os "Ferreiros" que ele menciona é outro time de Illinois chamado **Chicago Steels** (steel ferro) que supostamente jogariam hoje pela decisão do campeonato do estado.

Todos os lugares, a rádio, times de hokey dessa fic são reais e pertencem a cidade de Chicago - Illinois -EUA. O hospital é fictício e pertence a série de tv chamada E.R mais conhecida como "Plantão Médico" no Brasil, as bandas e musicas citadas também são reais e são muito boas, aconselho a ouvi-las ao ler. ) e nada disso me pertence.

Se gostaram ou não problema é de vocês por estarem dando trela para minha cabeça doente, então já que chegaram até aqui apertem "Go" e mandem reviews!


	2. Cap II  Um dia em minha vida XRT 93FM

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas se chegar perto do kakashi vão ver só! òó

**M**ais um capítulo de Voice, espero que gostem e não me matem por colocar Sasuke numca cadeira de rodas... Sim o Gaara está um pouco OCC, porém é preciso, novamente lembrando que a rádio é real e pertence a Illinóis - Chicago na 93 FM, e pode ser encontrada na net na url: www. wxrt. com , boa leitura e se beber não dirija.**  
**

* * *

**Um dia na minha vida** - Good Night, Chicago blues, na XRT Chicago radio station.

O relógio de cabeceira marcava quatro da tarde no quarto completamente afundado na escuridão. Ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente, o gosto de bebida de cigarros

ainda firmes no paladar, fazendo o rosto se contorcer numa careta feia.

- Merda - disse ao sentar-se na cama de casal. Tateou a cama e, em baixo

do travesseiro, encontrou um pequeno controle remoto. Com ele em mãos, o rapaz abriu as cortinas, deixando o sol tardio penetrar no aposento, revelando um quarto grande em caos total, uma garrafa de whisky jogada num canto, junto de roupas e seringas espalhadas.

- Melhor levantar logo... - falou para o nada.

Uma cadeira de rodas parada ao lado da cama foi puxada e, com um impulso, ele se pôs nela, ajeitando as pernas nos pedais logo após.

- Argh.

Sentia dor, seu quadris e pernas doíam. Mesmo sendo paraplégico, ainda sentia dores arrebatadoras do tronco para baixo.

Com o rosto fechado, saiu do quarto e ganhou o corredor até o banheiro. Ligou as torneiras da banheira e saiu para a cozinha. Abrindo a geladeira, pegou uma garrafa de suco de laranja e tomou-a pelo gargalo.

Um pastor alemão preto entrou no cômodo com o pote de comida na boca.

- Bom dia, Remus... - Rodou até a área e pegou um saco de ração.

- Dá esse pote.

O cão largou o pote vermelho no seu colo e ele o encheu com ração, pondo-o no chão.

- Pode comer - saiu, enquanto o cão obedecia o comando direto.

Tirou a cueca boxer branca e entrou na banheira. A dor havia piorado, o que o fez começar a flexionar as pernas com as mãos. Fazia aquilo desde o dia em que começara a andar na maldita cadeira de rodas.

Depois do banho, entrou novamente no quarto, se vestiu, abriu o frigobar ao lado da cama e pegou algumas ampolas com uma pequena etiqueta branca, onde estava escrito "Etidocaína", guardando na mochila da cadeira, logo em seguida, todas, menos uma, que era a mantida na mão.

Seguindo para a cozinha, abriu uma gaveta, onde se encontravam algumas seringas embaladas. Pegando um pacote com cinco, o pôs na mochila antes de destacar uma. Tirou da gaveta uma corda de látex e prendeu no tornozelo com força, bateu algumas vezes na articulação do pé esquerdo, fazendo uma veia aroxeada subir, então encaixou a agulha na seringa e, com ela, perfurou a pequena ampola, tragando o líquido transparente. Largou o frasco vazio na pia, perfurou a perna e empurrou a etidocaína para o corpo.

- A vida é bela... - ele disse sem convicção, jogando a seringa em qualquer lugar.

Depois de algum tempo, o alívio tomava conta.

- Remus, meu jornal... - falou, mole pelo efeito do anestésico.

Então o canzarrão seguia para a porta, pegando um embrulho, deixando-o no colo do dono, que logo o abriu e passou a ler, tomando da garrafa de suco de laranja.

Uma mulher de meia idade entrou no apartamento.

- Sr. Uchiha? Posso começar a limpar?

- Vai fundo. Não faça barulho algum, entendeu bem?

Ela pensou em dizer que sim, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça. Um dos efeitos do anestésico era a irritação, além de deixá-lo fotofóbico e, em algumas vezes, com um zumbido horrível nos ouvidos. Porém, qualquer uma dessas sensações eram melhores que aquela dor que parecia querer rachá-lo ao meio.Era assim que acordava, com dores lancinantes, todos os dias, mas não gritava, não chorava, nem mesmo reclamava, apenas dizia a mesma frase - A vida é bela - ao injetar o anestésico em dose cavalar, como se tentasse convencer a si próprio com esse mantra bizarro.

Então, às seis, saiu de casa.O homem e o cão foram ao banco, supermercado, farmácia... Quando voltou estava tudo limpo, sem garrafas vazias nem seringas, sem pêlos pretos pelo chão, tudo brilhando.

Remus foi beber água e ele foi comer alguma coisa sólida pela primeira vez no dia. Nada saudável: bacons, ovos com pão, uma espécie de café da manhã, mesmo que fosse no início da noite.

Esticou o corpo para trás. Estava cansado, nada de bom na tv e nada de bom no rádio. Era irônico, mas fazia do seu momento sem afazeres um pesar.

O telefone não parava de tocar, então puxou o fio. O tilintar morreu e a casa caiu no completo silêncio.

O relógio do microondas marcava oito e quinze.

Pegando um livro na estante, abriu em uma página qualquer, leu as primeiras linhas e logo o pôs de lado. Rodou até a cristaleira da sala e tirou uma garrafa de Scotch e um copo raso, voltou para o escritório, pegando novamente o livro de capa prateada fosca com letras amarelas: O apanhador no campo de Centeio, de J.D Sallinger.

O protagonista era um merda, ele se sentia assim. Um rapaz de 15 anos no meio da crise de 29, expulso do terceiro ou quarto colégio interno em que estudava, fumante e alcoólatra, terminava a vida numa cama de hospital acompanhado apenas por sua irmã mais nova. Phoebe. Sasuke pensava como tudo seria se ao menos tivesse alguém como_Phoebe,_ alguém que não fosse um cão e que lhe amasse de forma incondicional, mesmo que fosse um parente, um irmão. Ao pensar nisso, franziu o cenho. Se não fosse por_ ele, _não estaria daquela forma.

Mudou o rumo dos pensamentos. Não precisava de ninguém, muito menos de um irmão. Remus estava de bom tamanho como companhia.

Quando o relógio da sala tocou, marcando nove e vinte, ele saiu do apartamento e pegou um táxi.

- Indiana, edifício da XRT Chicago radio, por favor...

O motorista acenou com a cabeça. Conhecia bem o rapaz e sabia o seu horário, então pontualmente o esperava.

O carro partiu em silêncio pela noite. Ele ia atrás, sem perceber nada, alheio ao resto do mundo. Quando o taxista pigarreou, mencionando a chegada, Sasuke sentiu que não ficara dez minutos dentro do veículo para uma viagem que duraria meia hora. O homem tirou a cadeira e a pôs ao lado da porta. Até pensou em oferecer ajuda, mas, como sempre, o Uchiha não aceitaria. Então, se posicionou nos puxadores e apenas esperou até que o rapaz se colocasse nela. Logo após receber o seu pagamento, partiu sem mais delongas.

Olhou o prédio à sua frente, com letras neon escrito "XRT 93 Fm". Bufou, sem paciência. No frio, as dores ficavam mais intensas e mais resistentes às constantes aplicações de anestésico em doses absurdas, então resolveu entrar. Uma mulher baixa e gordinha, quase escondida por detrás do balcão circular de mármore, sorriu ao vê-lo passar.

- Boa noite, Reed - ela disse, encabulada.

Ele apenas ignorou-a, tomando o elevador mais rápido possível. Odiava que o chamassem assim, Reed era apenas um personagem que algumas pessoas gostavam, outras odiavam, mas, para ambos os lados, Sasuke devolvia desprezo e descaso. Odiava fãs, que o idealizavam como alguém perfeito, tudo que ele não era. Essa vida magoada o levara a muitos caminhos, mas nenhum de fato o satisfez.

A rádio, que era sua, foi um dos únicos sonhos realizados. O resto eram frustrações: whisky, anestésicos e prostitutas. Sasuke, aos seus 24 anos, era alguém realizado no trabalho, porém, fora dele era um verdadeiro perdido.

Chegou ao último andar e saiu do elevador. Um cara branquelo, alto e careca, vestido com uma T.shirt branca sob um terno mal moldado risca de giz, óculos escuros enormes e All stars vermelhos, saía do estúdio zero.

- Hey Sasuke, já preparei a sua "sala" - disse ele, fazendo um sinal de aspas com os dedos.

- Ótimo, Zack. - Sorriu, depois de agradecer com um aceno de cabeça.

Izaack era seu fiel escudeiro na rádio, junto de Gaara, um amigo antigo de Otawa que encontrara por New West desempregado, quando viajava a negócios. Gaara era administrador e tesoureiro da rádio e das contas pessoais do Uchiha, além de sócio e amigo confidente.

Subiu a pequena rampa, abriu a porta de vidro e virou a placa na entrada, deixando o lado escrito "On air" à mostra. Abriu uma porta mais pesada, à prova de som, e deixou que ela fechasse atrás de si. Olhou o estúdio, a mesa de 68 canais pronta, ligada ao laptop e um desktop, milhares de cds espalhados em pilhas e quadros autografados com bandas de rock famosas. Discos de ouro e platina também ornavam a sala nas paredes mal iluminadas e negras.

Sasuke saiu da cadeira de rodas e se pôs numa poltrona giratória de couro negro, aparentemente muito confortável. A sala tinha três paredes pretas e uma de vidro, na qual ele ficava de frente. A parede de vidro dava para um estúdio de gravação, com intrumentos musicais posicionados.

Abriu a pequena geladeira de baixo da mesa de som e pegou uma garrafa de whisky. Serviu-se de em um copo redondo, pôs os headphones gigantescos na cabeça e acionou um botão verde.

- Andy, quando terminar aí, me avise. Eu irei pôr as propagandas e começar o meu turno.

- Ok, chefe.

Andy era o locutor da manhã, mas trabalhava na edição da rádio. De tarde, quem apresentava os programas eram duas mulheres e, do começo da noite até o fim da madrugada, quem apresentava a programação era o dono da rádio.

Andy deu o sinal. Ele pôs uma propaganda qualquer da lista de patrocinadores e, vinte minutos depois, anunciava o seu programa.

-_Boa noite, Illinois. __XRT Chicago radio station oferece agora o programa noturno Good Night Chicago Blues. __Agora, com você, Reed._

Apertou o botão vermelho na mesa e mexeu na mixagem do som, adequando-o a sua voz.

- Boa noite, Chicago. Como eu disse, os Ferreiros em dois turnos ganharam o campeonato. Agora Murder pode ficar de quatro, porque nossa aposta está de pé. Os Urubus me devem essa...

- A pedida para o final de semana é no pub Empy bottle, com as bandas mais pedidas da cena alternativa de Illinois. Ok, seus Indies ferrados, preparem suas caras de trapo e passem lá. Hey, Carl! Estarei lá com a XRT, para a gravação do CD do evento... Let's Rock, cansei de ouvir a minha voz... Yeah! - era Red Morning, do Kings of Leon.

O ritmo animado do coutry rock dava vontade de se mexer e Sasuke tocava numa bateria imaginária de olhos fechados.

Alguma música e notícias depois, ele deixou o set list tocando pra valer. Estava sentindo o corpo inteiro rachar novamente. Começou como uma pontada na base da coluna, que terminou com ele apertando as pernas em posição fetal na cadeira. De uma semana pra cá, as dores haviam piorado e o anestésico não fazia mais tanto efeito.

Ele grunhiu, rouco. Aquilo doía tanto que não era capaz de se mover. Os olhos apertados deixavam escapar lágrimas finas, que morriam na calça, molhando-a de leve.

Mais um ganido dele, que estendeu a mão na mesa de som e começou a procurar algo. Estapeou a mesa inteira, apertando todos os botões, até sentir o botão preto e redondo e pressioná-lo com um soco.

- ZACK! Chama... o Gaara AQUI! Agora!

Ele soltou o botão e apertou mais o abraço nas pernas, que, antes dormentes, agora doíam demais. Queria morrer agora, queria que passasse. Sentia-se enjoado, tonto, parecia cair sem rumo, parecia que havia se chocado com um caminhão em alta velocidade.

O rapaz careca entrou no corredor norte, correndo, abriu com força a porta de mógno, fazendo o homem que estava lá dentro o olhar, raivoso. Gaara estava no computador, envolto em papéis e contas da empresa, e odiava interrupções no meio do trabalho.

- Porra, Zack! Não pode bater?

NÃO! É o chefe! Ele te chamou agora pelo telefone preto! Vai lá, cara!

Gaara pulou a mesa e correu desembestado até a porta de vidro no final do corredor espaçoso. Escancarou as portas sem cerimônias e entrou no estúdio escuro, encontrando Sasuke encolhido, com a cabeça entre as pernas.

-Gaara... Pega na bolsa da ca-deira..Pega LOGO!

Ele sabia o que fazer. Correu até a cadeira de rodas e pegou uma ampola e uma seringa, encaixou a agulha, furou o vidrinho, enchendo a seringa, apertando-a para tirar o ar. Ouvindo os guinchos dele, ainda se apertando e cravando os dedos nas pernas, mordendo a camisa. Levantou a camiseta de Sasuke, deixando as costas nuas e injetou direto na base da coluna o anestésico, ouvindo um ultima urro de dor abafado.

Aos poucos a dor cessava, o rosto vermelho de tanta pressão se erguia lentamente. O alívio era indescritível, parecia ouvir anjos cantando nos seus ouvidos. Ergueu o tronco por completo na cadeira. Gaara ainda estava ali parado, ofegante.

- Sasuke... Isso tá piorando.

- Cala a boca, Gaara...

- Vai à merda, Sasuke. To cansado de ser a sua babá, porra! Olha pra você! Parecia um verme tremendo aí na cadeira!

Sasuke o olhava com um misto de ódio e compreensão, afinal, ele estava certo.

- Você precisa de um médico, cacete! - Disse, passando as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos, bagunçando-os, mantendo uma face preocupada.

- Não adianta. Quantos médicos já me falaram a mesma porra de diagnóstico?

- Você quem sabe. Vai continuar a programação? - Gaara mudou o tom da voz e o rumo da conversa bruscamente. Se controlava para não socar a cara de Sasuke, pois odiava o derrotismo do amigo.

- Vou.

- Então tá.

Gaara saiu da sala, puto de verdade, bateu a porta do estúdio com tudo e, pisando forte no chão de tábua corrida, passou por Izaack, que o olhava, confuso.

-Não foi nada, Zack. Volta pro teu trabalho.

- Ok...

Dentro do estúdio, Sasuke continuou a transmissão. Depois de mais três copos de bebida, olhou no relógio e viu que ficara meia hora parado, deixando a set list tocando.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira e chegou perto da mesa e do microfone. Liberando o botão de transmissão, começou a falar.

-Meia hora de musica sem intervalos, as minhas preferidas, mas vamos a alguns fatos importantes...

Ele começou a ler uma lista de anúncios sobre música e bandas, shows e turnês.

- Bem, então é isso, a programação para este fim de semana promete! Agora, com vocês Beverly Hillls - Weezer!

Soltou o botão de transmissão e bufou, largou o peso do corpo na cadeira. Tomou mais um gole da bebida em seu copo.

Precisava pensar, precisava resolver aquilo, mas como encontrar uma solução que todos diziam não existir? Sempre ouvia a mesma coisa, "tome seus remédios e faça exercícios", mas isso não mais funcionava e agora já tomava o sedativo mais forte possível e, mesmo assim, as dores só sabiam aumentar e aumentar. Naquele dia mesmo, acreditou que ela iria rasgá-lo ao meio como uma folha de papel e, mais uma vez, desejou morrer de forma rápida para nunca mais senti-la novamente.

Agora, o relógio marcava cinco e quinze da manhã. Às seis, Andy chegaria e tomaria o seu posto na rádio, mas Sasuke estava simplesmente elétrico demais para dormir. Precisava conversar, precisava de alguém que não pensasse como ele para encorajá-lo a entrar mais uma vez num hospital e refazer todos os exames e, talvez, encontrar um fim para aquele problema infernal.

Enrolou mais um pouco até as seis e então saiu do estúdio, indo direto para a sala 9 do corredor. Abriu a porta sem bater. Gaara já ia abrir a boca pra proferir meia dúzia de palavras impróprias, quando o viu entrar

- Está tudo bem? - falou, metendo novamente a cara no computador.

- Tá sim.

- Então tá - Gaara ainda mostrava chateação pela pequena briga que tiveram. Eles eram muito amigos, mas completamente diferentes.

O ruivo era frio e na dele, batalhador dos seus sonhos e competente, não se permitia perder e ficar quieto. Sasuke conseguira subir na vida com as próprias forças, superar até certo ponto os problemas de saúde. A certo momento, se acomodava, por achar que dali não passaria nem para melhor nem para pior, então se apegava a rotina e odiava mudanças.

- Hey, panaca, quero conversar com você... - Quando Sasuke o chamava daquele modo, era algo particular, geralmente sobre a sua vida.

- Estou indo para casa, se quiser te dou uma carona e conversamos.

- Ok. Só vou pegar as minhas coisas...

- Certo.

Sasuke saiu da sala, deixando Gaara com aquela papelada toda, voltou para o corredor e encontrou com Sai, o outro locutor, mais conhecido como Andy, um nativo de Chicago com gostos meio estranhos de vestir e falar, mas muito sorridente e eficiente.

- Bom dia, chefe.

- Bom dia, Sai. Vai logo para o estúdio 3. Zack já está uma pilha...

-Ok! Não vou atrasar a programação da manhã. Tenho uma list nova para animar esse povo! - Sai falava, gesticulando e sorrindo.

- Tá, ta. Estou indo, até amanhã.

Sasuke entrou em sua sala e pegou a mochila, guardou a garrafa no frigobar, desligou a transmissão e saiu. Gaara o esperava no elevador.

Desceram até o estacionamento e o ruivo o ajudou a entrar no banco da frente, largando a cadeira no banco de trás e, então, partiram dali, ganhando as ruas congeladas de Chicago.

- E, então, o que foi dessa vez?

- Nada, mas pensei no que você disse...

- Em procurar um médico ou em que você é um fresco? - perguntou, rindo. Afinal, tinha posto alguma sanidade na cabeça de Sasuke.

- A primeira opção, ruivinha - disse, debochando da cor do cabelo do amigo.

- Então, quer ajuda para encontrar um competente?

- Por aí...

- Sabe, minha irmã é médica residente de um hospital aqui. Ela deve conhecer alguém.

- Ok. Se souber de qualquer coisa, me diga. Sabe que não gosto de pensar que um macho vai meter uma agulha no meu rabo toda vez em que eu gritar...

- Estamos aí para isso. Agora, sem brincadeiras... dessa vez você me deixou preocupado... Nunca tinha visto uma crise assim.

- É... tá ficando mais freqüente, mais forte, pensei que ia morrer.

- Mas você não ferrou a coluna toda quando _aquilo_ aconteceu? Se você sente dor, é por que sente as pernas, não?

- Mais ou menos... quando_ele_ meteu o carro no muro, eu senti minha espinha quebrando...- Falou, fechando os olhos. - Quando acordei no hospital, sentia as pernas formigarem e, quando saí, já não sentia mais nada. Quando tenho as crises, eu sinto meus pés, joelhos e bacia formigarem e depois começa a dor...

- Então, você recobra a sensibilidade quando tem essas dores?

- Acho que sim...

- Cara, você tão tem ninguém pra te pôr na linha mesmo, não é?

- Não, meus pais já morreram faz tempo, você sabe.

- Não falo dos seus pais...

-Não preciso de ninguém me dizendo o que devo fazer...

A conversa não demorou muito mais, haviam chego na frente do prédio de Sasuke. Gaara o ajudou a sair, então acenou com a mão e partiu. O rapaz girou a cadeira para frente do prédio e entrou, pegou o elevador, adentrou na casa, sendo recepcionado pelo cão de pêlos negros e brilhantes e olhos amarelos vívidos. Ele trazia um osso de corda na boca.

-Ah, Remus, não quero brincar, ok?

O animal abaixou as orelhas em descontentamento e seguiu para o quarto, acompanhando o dono. Sasuke tomou um banho rápido, se meteu numa calça de moletom azul marinho e se largou na cama. Adormeceu tão rápido que nem ao menos se deu conta.

Finalmente, o seu dia havia terminado. Agora, podia apenas esquecer e dormir.

* * *

Haa obrigado do fundo do coração Motoko, posso afirmar que tive um dos melhores aniversários da minha vida, e não choveu!!!! e a todos que estão a companhando a fic, mais agradecimentos.

**Campanha**: Faça um ficwirter feliz! Deixe Reviews!

**Happy Halloween!!!!**


	3. Cap III  Um dia feliz

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... Quem se importa?

_"Escrevo sim e tou vivendo, tem gente que não escreve e tá morrendo!"_

**Aviso:** Se beber não dirija, use camisinha, não use drogas...etc e tal e boa leitura. **  
**

* * *

**Voice - cap III - **Mais Japoneses no County General Hospital - Um dia feliz. 

Sete e quinze.

- _Drª Haruno, apresente-se agora no C.R.T., Drª Haruno, centro cirúrgico dois, C.R.T.-_ O alto-falante ecoava por todos os cantos do hospital.

Ela correu.

Aquele era o código para assuntos graves.

Passando pelo corredor, olhou, rápida, os elevadores, todos longe de mais para chegarem logo, então virou a esquina e subiu as escadas, pulando os degraus. Precisava chegar ao sexto andar.

Romano, um careca não tão simpático como Mark, a esperava. Era o cirurgião principal do hospital, um cara mal humorado e de língua afiada.

- Resolveu passear pelo hospital, Drª?

Ela ignorou o comentário do colega, já pronta para entrar na sala de cirurgia. - O que temos aqui?

Um residente que os acompanhava com a ficha do paciente indicou o prognóstico.

- Sexo feminino, sete anos, caiu do telhado da casa. Objeto alojado entre as vértebras T3 e T4, área dorsal. O raio-X não conseguiu identificar um possível perfuramento da medula. Cirurgia exploratória e extraditaria.

- Obrigada, agora me passe o bisturi 0-1.

O pequeno corpo de pele branca foi cortado. À incisão media mais ou menos 5 cm, onde Sakura introduziu um catetér e um visor foi acionado, mostrando a espinha dorsal da menina. Havia um pequeno pino de metal entre as vértebras, o qual não sabia dizer o que era exatamente, mas parecia um prego de jardim.

- Não, não chegou a atingir a medula. Acho que podemos removê-lo. Romano, me passe a pinça de Foielle.

O médico olhou, emburrado. Não gostava de receber ordens, pois era ele quem as dava. Mesmo assim, obedeceu.

Sakura pegou a pinça fina e atravessou o corte, olhando atentamente para o visor. Manipulava os objetos de longe, numa espécie de computador, pois era uma micro cirurgia. Conseguiu pegar o pequeno objeto metálico e retirá-lo lentamente, até revelar por inteiro o prego.

Um aparelho começou a apitar, frenético. Ela estava fibrilando.

- Ultra som aqui, agora!

Um aparelho grande foi pego e levado até ela, mas, em vez de procurar algum vazamento da medula, Sakura o passou pela cabeça da menina e encontrou uma veia rompida na base do cérebro. As coisas não poderiam piorar.

Então, ordenou que a enfermeira raspasse a cabeleira loira da paciente. Um coágulo do tamanho de uma ervilha se formava entre a pleura cerebral e o crânio.

- Ela caiu de um telhado! Como vocês não se preocuparam com a cabeça? - gritava. - Me passe a broca fina!

Com o bisturi ainda em mãos, abriu a cabeça e, com a broca, furou o osso do crânio, pegou o sugador e retirou o sangue preso.

- Cauterizador! - o objeto com uma ponta de metal quente foi posto em suas mãos, que, com delicadeza e agilidade, encontrou a pequena veia pulsando sangue e a fechou, juntando as pontas e as queimando.

O medidor de batimentos parou de apitar loucamente. A pressão arterial voltou a baixar e a menina aparentava novamente estar dormindo um sono bom.

Sakura terminou de fechar a incisão, usando uma massa branca para fechar o crânio perfurado e costurou a incisão da coluna.

-Leve-a para a CTI. Assim que o efeito do anestésico passar, retire o respirador e veja se ela mantém a oxigenação sozinha em 90. Bomba de morfina a cada 6 horas, epirozina em soro 0,3 ml por litro sem lítio.

Ela retirou as luvas com sangue, zangada, jogando-as perto da lixeira. Romano estava lá só para ver o seu desempenho, mas Sakura não ligou para isso. Estava com raiva pela burrice dos médicos do pronto-socorro.

_"Como ninguém imaginou que ela poderia ter arrebentado a cabeça no chão?"_ pensava.

-Drª Haruno, bom desempenho. Li o seu artigo sobre medula no semanário médico. Achei interessante e vim comprovar a sua capacidade. Espero vê-la na minha equipe.

Ela estancou. Romano podia ser o cara mais filho da puta do mundo, mas era um dos melhores cirurgiões dos EUA. Sua equipe era escolhida por ele e já vira muitos médicos capazes serem recusados e _ela_ estava sendo chamada para integrar aquele seleto time.

Quando voltou do seu devaneio, pensou em agradecer, mas o careca emburrado havia sumido, o que acabou por achar melhor. Além do mais, havia acabado o seu turno e poderia ir para casa comemorar.

Desceu pelo elevador sorrindo, pôs os headphones nos ouvidos e sintonizou na XRT. A cirurgia durara quatro horas e eram vinte para a meia-noite. Reed já punha sua voz macia na rádio, fazendo-a sorrir mais ainda. Queria conhecê-lo, o que parecia loucura, mas realmente queria.

Entrou na saleta dos médicos, tirou o seu jaleco manchado de sangue e suspirou, pois teria de levá-lo para a lavanderia. Vestiu o casaco, pegou as luvas e um gorro - ainda nevava - e saiu em direção à recepção.

Creevey estava comendo mais rosquinhas e ensaiava um rebolado estranho dentro do balcão da recepção, sendo interrompido por um homem alto de cabelos muito vermelhos. Sakura se debruçou no balcão. O homem parecia aborrecido pela demora do atendente em encontrar algo.

- Creevey, já estou indo. Quer que eu traga alguma coisa da Moobds? - Ela o interrompeu.

- Drª Haruno! Já está indo? Ah, sim, poderia trazer mais daquelas bombas de chocolate? - ele havia se esquecido completamente do visitante mal humorado.

- Sakura? - Uma voz grave tomou exclamativa a recepção.

Ela olhou para o homem, ruivo com uma tatuagem na testa. Quem ela conhecia que lembrava-lhe um punk, com um kanji desenhado na testa?

- Gaara!?

- Sim. Você trabalha aqui, pelo visto - disse, sem nenhum entusiasmo.

- É! O que você faz aqui? Algum problema?

- Não, só vim ver a Temari.

- Sua irmã está aqui? Ela está bem?

- Sim, sim. Ela trabalha aqui, numa equipe cirúrgica.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Pelo visto, vou passar o resto da noite aqui... - Gaara disse, olhando feio para Creevey, que não entendia nada, pois eles falavam em japonês entre si.

- Ah, não vai não! Você disse equipe cirúrgica, certo?

- É.

- Creevey, dá a lista do décimo primeiro andar.

- Ok, Drª! - O homem se aliviou e sorriu. Estava ficando tenso, pois não conseguia entender uma só palavra que ambos trocavam.

- Aqui está.

O recepcionista virou a tela do computador para Sakura, deixando-a buscar a lista.

- Ahá! Achei! Ela tá na primeira equipe. Vamos, sei onde encontrá-la.

Seguiram para o elevador, deixando o simpático recepcionista para trás.

Gaara achava estranho encontrar logo ela lá. Haviam feito o segundo grau juntos, mas ele se mudara para outro país dois anos depois e, assim, perderam o contato.

Ele se mostrava mais curioso em relação ao reencontro. Achava Sakura bobinha demais para sobreviver em Chicago. Então, resolveu abrir a boca.

- O Neji também veio?

As palavras em voz mansa cortaram o ar como uma navalha. O som daquele nome trouxe lembranças não muito boas a ela.

- Não - passou a olhar para o teto. Talvez a lâmpada do elevador justificasse os seus olhos lacrimejantes. - Sabe, terminamos mal e eu vim para cá logo depois.

- Hum... - ele engoliu mais a meia dúzia de perguntas que pretendia fazer, pois reparou na sua expressão.

Sakura parecia preste a explodir, tão vermelhas que estavam suas bochechas. Os olhos apertados deixavam escapar contra a luz o brilho de uma lágrima e ela trançava os dedos dentro das mãos, como se estivesse preste a socar alguém.

O elevador apitou e parou, abrindo as portas e indicando que haviam chego. A médica saiu e acenou para que ele a seguisse, porém, o caminho pareceu maior do que realmente era. A cada dois ou três minutos, um médico ou um residente vinha cumprimentá-la, elogiando os artigos em alguma revista médica e a parabenizando pelo sucesso sobre a cirurgia de coluna num rapaz que levara dois tiros na espinha e, mesmo assim, conseguira voltar a andar.

Gaara não era burro, mas preferiu ficar calado. Precisava confirmar com Temari o que, naquele momento, passou a desconfiar sobre a menina ao seu lado.

- Chegamos. Desculpe a demora, mas andei fazendo um certo barulho com uma cirurgia - Sakura se virou para sair.

Gaara a segurou. - Vem comigo. Preciso de opiniões.

- Tá... - Ela sabia que o ex colega de classe não era muito de explicações e o seguiu.

Ao entrarem na sala espaçosa e bem mais confortável que sua _coffe__room_, encontrou seis pessoas conversando animadamente. Uma delas se destacava pelo corpo de _feme_ _fatale_ e pelo corte de cabelo. Era quem mais alterava o tom de voz e era, certamente, a irmã mais velha de Gaara, um furacão loiro chamado Temari. Todos naquele andar já haviam tomado conhecimento do seu gênio.

Como eles entraram em silêncio quase que total, os demais participantes da conversa não os notaram. Pareciam discutir algo complicado e apenas Sakura parecia entender, pois Gaara, depois de alguns minutos prestando atenção, pareceu desistir de tentar compreender.

- Sabe, essa toxina não se elimina tão facilmente. Cristais de bário em grande quantidade entopem todas as veias e eu não vejo muita salvação - um dos médicos se gabou da conclusão.

- Estamos aqui para salvar o paciente, não para dizer que ele vai morrer, Peter.- era Romano quem falava, estúpido como sempre.

-Talvez uma filtragem mecânica do sangue com solução salina com Ph para neutralizar o bário possa melhorar as chances, não? - A voz de Sakura irrompeu pela sala, fazendo todos se voltarem para a jovem.

Temari, que parecia ser a mais nova ali, devia ter uns 28 anos.

A maioria deles abriu e fechou a boca algumas muitas vezes. Romano, o mais velho, o careca que examinara o seu desempenho na última cirurgia, sorriu.

- Ela está certa - ele disse, por fim, deixando os demais mais pasmos que pareciam estar há minutos.

- Gaara? - agora era Temari quem falava relativamente alto.

- Sim, preciso falar com você.

Temari se despediu do pessoal, levando o irmão e a médica consigo.

- Sabe, estou procurando alguns médicos competentes.

Temari automaticamente pegou o seu estetoscópio e começou a examinar o irmão. Ele a impediu, depois do susto que levou.

- Gaara, você nunca ficou doente.

- Não é para mim...

- Han...Ei, você é a menina que Romano não pára de falar, não? - Temari perguntou, olhando profundamente para Sakura.

- É?

- Ei, lembro-me de você! É a namorada do Nej..

- Não sou mais - Sakura a cortou, pois estava ficando farta daquilo.

- Haruno Sakura, não? Há! Mundo pequeno este, não acha?

- Ca-ham -Gaara chamou a atenção para si.

- Vamos para a minha sala e assim podemos conversar melhor! - a loira estava animada. Não via o irmão há algum tempo.

Alguns minutos passando por corredores e, os quais Gaara jurara já ter passado mais de dez vezes, chegaram num igual a todos os outros, com torno de vinte portas. Temari tomou a dianteira e abriu a quinta delas, dando passagem para os seus visitantes.

A sala era bem pessoal, com uma mesa grande perto de uma estande entupida de livros, dois sofás e uma pequena geladeira. Temari sentou-se no sofá e ambos a imitaram.

- Então, Gaa-chan, o que te traz aqui?

O ruivo entortou a cara. Não gostava de apelidos.

- Prometi a Sasuke que o ajudaria a refazer os exames e encontrar um tratamento para o seu problema.

- Hum... Bem, Sasuke está há bastante tempo naquela cadeira de rodas. Já não era em hora dele procurar uma segunda opinião, mas pode ser que não a encontre...

- Han...- Sakura se sentia tímida em falar, mas continuou. - O que exatamente este "Sazuke" tem?

Gaara e Temari a encararam de forma estranha. Ela percebeu estar entrando num campo perigoso.

O ruivo tratou de quebrar o silêncio.

- Sasuke sofreu um acidente. Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas desde os dezesseis anos que ele depende de uma cadeira de rodas.

- Talvez... eu... se eu... se eu pudesse dar uma olhada... Tem radiografias?

- Não que eu saiba - Gaara mudou o tom de voz. Agora falava mais baixo e duro, extremamente sério. - Mas você se acha capaz de ajudar?

- Creio que sim, Gaa-chan. Se for quem Romano diz ser, ela anda revolucionando as técnicas em cirurgia nervosa e espinhal... -Temari falou, antes que Sakura pudesse responder.

- Então, quando posso trazê-lo para você?

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Estavam jogando um amigo para que ela pesquisasse como se fosse um objeto, estavam depositando confiança demais nela e isso a assustava. A maioria não confiava muito pela aparência jovem e frágil que ela tinha, porém, havia lutado muito e conseguira um nome de respeito tão rápido que muitos velhos médicos não a viam com bons olhos. Freqüentemente era chamada de arrogante ou intrometida por alguns dinossauros do County General Hospital. Alguns até a mandavam voltar para as saias da mãe ou diziam que o lugar dela era na cozinha com facas, não numa mesa com bisturis.

De fato, quando entrava no centro cirúrgico, Sakura parecia mudar de personalidade. Era direta e decidida, não hesitava em momento algum. Ela sempre parecia saber a solução para tudo e, de fato, nunca errara. Até era sim um pouco arrogante, mas nada relevante ou brutal como era dito.

- Então, Drª? - Gaara repetia mais uma vez a pergunta, fazendo-a acordar dos seus devaneios.

Ela sorriu, bateu as mãos nas pernas. - Farei o que for preciso!

Temari sorria também. Aquele mundo que dividiam era dominado por homens arrogantes e machistas demais e uma mulher mostrando talento era a mesma coisa que afrontá-los diretamente, mexer com os brios orgulhosos de gente poderosa. Ela sabia pelo que a mulher de cabelo rosa passava e não seria nada mal ter uma companhia que não fosse careca ou tivesse barba. Afinal, se Romano a reconhecia, ela deveria ser realmente genial.

- Preciso ver a minha agenda. Tenho uma reunião com Romano, entretanto, na sexta-feira terei o dia livre. Talvez possamos nos encontrar para conversar com o seu amigo.

Gaara pensou, pensou e pensou. Sasuke ficaria assustado com a sua rapidez, até poderia reagir mal, mas Gaara estava de saco cheio. O Uchiha teria de conversar com ela na sexta, querendo ou não, nem que tivesse que tirar as rodinhas da cadeira e levá-lo amarrado.

-Bem, pode ser na sua casa? Ele não gosta de hospitais e só vai ser uma conversa, certo?

- Hum... é, tudo bem. Eu moro em Oak-park, na principal, número 3514, último andar.

- Ok, obrigado, Temari. Sasuke prefere ser mais discreto, então, obrigado por aceitar nos encontrar na sua casa, Sakura. Agora preciso voltar pra rádio. Estarei lá na sexta - Trocaram telefones, Gaara disse que ligaria e logo sumiu de vista.

- See ya, Gaa-chan! - acenava freneticamente a loira.

Temari e Sakura já haviam terminado os seus turnos no hospital. Depois de conversarem um pouco mais, decidiriam ir para o Moobd's tomar uns drinks. Era domingo e não precisariam voltar lá até segunda à noite.

Após atravessarem a rua congelada, escolheram uma mesa no coffe bar. O Moobds, além de ter o melhor café, era também um pub gostoso e aconchegante, com mesas encostadas nas paredes e sofázinhos vermelhos como acento, fora a junke box e umas quatro mesas de sinuca.

- Davie! Duas cervejas inglesas! - gritou a mais animada.

Davie era um cara de dar água na boca. Cabelos castanho escuros amarrados num rabo de cavalo médio, olhos muito azuis, um corpo perfeito e uma bunda de dar inveja em sambista. A barba estrategicamente mal feita e as sobrancelhas que pareciam desenhadas decoravam o rosto quadrado, dando um toque desleixado, mas sensual.

- O de sempre então, docinho? - O rapaz sorriu para Temari, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, exibindo os dentes brancos e as covinhas nas bochechas.

- Sim, amor! - Temari gargalhava gostoso.

"_Deus, ele está diabolicamente lindo hoje!" _pensava.

Sakura nunca havia notado o homem e se perguntava como Temari parecia ser bem íntima dele. O rapaz se virou, usava um avental preto com o nome da cafeteria sobre uma T-shirt branca com as mangas dobradas, um jeans arrebentado e calçava um addidas old school.

- É ele é demais, mas assim você vai secar o traseiro lindo dele - comentou a loira.

Sakura não havia reparado que olhava fixa e abobadamente para a bunda bonita de Davie, quando Temari comentou, fazendo-a sorrir e corar.

- Tudo bem, você não é a primeira e nem a última, mas acho que ele é gay. Nunca o vi com mulher alguma.

As duas desataram a rir, só parando de falar mais e mais besteiras sobre o bar-man quando ele voltou com um prato de cebolas fritas e dois copos generosos de cerveja doce.

Era fácil reparar a quantidade de médicos e enfermeiras que transitavam pelo Moobd's. O publico feminino era maior, supostamente devido ao rapaz, e, aos outros que serviam as mesas, o pub parecia um paraíso feminino se tratando do físico dos funcionários, todos homens.

Sakura cortou um pouco o assunto, já no quarto copo.

- Seu irmão trabalha numa rádio, certo? Ele é locutor?

- Hahahaha, não! Ele é economista, ótimo matemático, cuida das finanças da rádio do amigo. Ele é sócio, acho que o nome da rádio é XRT ou coisa parecida.

- Sério? Não pode ser! Temari, seu irmão conhece o REED!!

- Ele conhece quem?

- Reed, o locutor da noite! Quero tanto conhecê-lo! Ele parece ler os meus pensamentos!

- Fala sério, Sakura! Eu não sei quem é esse. Na verdade, nunca ouvi essa rádio, mas você só escutou a voz do cara!

-Pode ser, mas não tem ninguém tão interessante quanto ele! Nós torcemos para o mesmo time de hokey! - Sakura dizia isso como se traduzisse que o locutor fora feito sob medida para ela.

Temari não acreditava no que ouvia. Conhecera pouco da menina quando viviam em Tokyo, mas não tinha idéia de quão louca ela poderia ser.

- Você só pode estar brincando... Em todo caso, Gaara pode apresentá-la a esse tal de "_Reedo_"..

- Verdade? Haaa, acho que vou morrer! - Fora a paixonite, não mais secreta, a médica estava um tanto alta pelo efeito da cerveja, fazendo-a soar como uma menininha tresloucada pela chance de conhecer um ídolo.

Aquilo a fez esquecer-se da bunda trabalhada de Davie, de Neji e suas lembranças tristes, da reunião com Romano e de todo o resto. Nunca nem mesmo comentara com alguém sobre aquela fixação pelo locutor da madrugada, mas a bebida e o fato e não precisar falar inglês ajudavam a deixá-la com a língua um tanto solta.

Davie voltou com mais dois copos, sorrindo daquela maneira aberta que só ele. Temari pegou os copos e, sem cerimônias, apertou o traseiro do rapaz, que riu.

- Dessa forma eu apaixono, doutora...

- Que bom! - Ela ria mais.

- Ah, quase esqueci! Josh gostou da Drª sua amiga, mandou as bebidas por cortesia- Mais uma vez, ele partiu da mesa, não sem antes piscar para as meninas.

- Uii, arrebatando corações nativos, hein?

- Ah, que se dane, eu nem o conheço! E só tenho ouvidos para o Reed! Ele é demais!!!

- Até parece que você conhece esse cara de quem está falando! Você só ouviu a sua voz. Vai que ele é um gordo, careca, com bigode de porteiro?

- Duvido! Aposto que ele é tão bom quanto a voz.

A noite foi assim, risos de duas mulheres num bar que falavam sobre homens. Quando partiram, Sakura pegou um táxi. Não estava em condições de acertar a estação do metrô.

Ao chegar, se deu conta de que não passara mais que três horas no bar. Estava relativamente cedo.

Tomou um banho, ligou a calefação, alimentou Jo-jo e foi se deitar, ouvindo Reed sacanear alguém ou alguma banda. Todo o tipo de coisa noticiada por ele era cheia de um sarcasmo divertido e maldoso e só mudava o tom quando falava sobre Hokey e sobre o que sentia com determinada situação. Reed parecia só se levar a sério e essa prepotência criada para a personagem que ele encarnava o tornava cretinamente bom.

* * *

Lítio: é um substância quimica usada no tratamento de bipolaridade, age como um estabilizador emocional, é uma quimica muito forte. 

Epiferina: Estabilizador cardíaco, muito usado nas salas de emergências do seriado...

Foielle: Não faço a mínima que seja, mas é uma pinça cirúrgica. (eu sou viciada em E.R)

Agradeço as reviews, e espero que gostem do terceiro capítulo, sendo ele leve e tudo mais. A fic aborda um tema sério pelo lado psicológico, ou seja é complicado. Portanto se eu demorar é porque estou pesquisando sobre, e por essa e mais outras peço que não me matem...

**PS:** _Motoko,grazie davvero tante per il complimento, mi ritengo inmensamente felice, grazie per la divisione del suo breve tempo con me!_

_Tradução: Obrigado pelo elogio, que me deixou muito feliz, e por dividir seu curto tempo comigo! _

(treinando o italiano... XD )


	4. Cap IV  Você de novo não!

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... mas o Kakashi é meu e ninguém tasca! ò ó

Mais um cap pra vocês! Espero que gostem, está mais rápido entretanto tem mais palavrões! (risada má!)

Boa leitura, usem camisinha e não dirijam se beber...

* * *

Cap. IV - Você de novo não! 

O tilintar do telefone ecoava por todo apartamento, parava alguns segundos e voltava a tocar feito louco. Na quarta tentativa de ser atendido, Remus, injuriado, pois odiava sons repetitivos, e de pé sobre a cama, começou a soltar uma sucessão de latidos ritmados.

- Merda! Cala a boca, Remus!

Quem gritava agora era um recém desperto e muito mal humorado Sasuke, com os cabelos em total desordem e rosto amassado.

- Puta que pariu. Quem é o infeliz, filho de uma vaca que tá me ligando a essa hora da manhã?

O telefone ainda berrava sozinho na sala, fazendo o rapaz se pôr na cadeira e ir até o maldito aparelho, atendendo-o para apenas xingar quem o importunava.

- Kuso! Quem é!?

- Bom dia para você também, panaca! - Era Gaara. - Não me interrompa. Estou na porta do seu prédio a exatamente quarenta e quatro minutos tentando acordá-lo, porque o porteiro não me deixa subir.

- Foda-se! - desligou o telefone.

No térreo, Gaara passava a mão displicente pelo cabelo.

Sasuke era muito seu amigo e só por isso não caía na porrada com ele, no segundo que o encontrasse. Instantes depois, o interfone tocou na portaria e o homem de uniforme azul-marinho permitiu a Gaara passar pelos corredores de vidro e tomar o elevador.

A porta de madeira e metal escovado da cobertura estava completamente aberta, mostrando o cão de Sasuke na sala, dormindo no tapete branco felpudo. Gaara entrou e fechou a porta, chamou pelo amigo que, em resposta, disse estar tomando banho, então resolveu sentar-se num dos sofás. Tomando o controle remoto da TV, zanzou pelos canais.

Remus, que naturalmente ignorava totalmente qualquer pessoa, parecia morto, deitado de barriga para cima. Só o que o denunciava era a respiração pesada e a bocarra, cheia de dentes pontiagudos e brancos, escancarada e arfante.

Gaara já havia passado quatro ou cinco vezes os canais.

- Sasuke, estamos atrasados, merda!

- Não enche. To saindo...

E saiu, trajando camisa e calças sociais, sem gravata e com um inútil all star branco. Chamou o cachorro, pondo o enforcador prateado no pescoço do mesmo, sem prender uma guia.

- Ah, cacete, não me diga que vai levar a bola-de-pêlos!?

- Vou sim. Você sabe que ele é treinado para acompanhar um cadeirante e, se não reparou, uso quatro rodas para me locomover.

- Que seja, mas vai pô-lo no porta-malas. Ele enche tudo de pêlos... E mais parece um cão de guarda... com essa "carinha simpática".

Saíram logo do prédio e tomaram o caminho para a Oak park, chegando em quase vinte minutos num edifício baixo de uns quatro andares, de frente para o parque de área verde que dava o nome do lugar.

- É aqui. Ela mora no último andar e sim, antes que me pergunte, tem elevador.

Sakura tirava alguns biscoitos do forno. Jo-jo miava, hipnotizada pelo cheiro gostoso que tomava o apartamento, ambientado pela música instrumental que tocava na sala.

O sol entrava gostoso, junto da brisa do verão recém-nascido, pela varanda da sala, fazendo o sino-dos-ventos tilintar lentamente. O apartamento aconchegante se encontrava sempre claro e calmo e a harmonia era completa pelos móveis baixos em estilo oriental.

Jo-jo saiu da cozinha balançando o seu corpo fofo, subiu na mesinha da varanda e deitou-se para tomar sol perto das plantas e da rede.

Sakura, que havia deixado os biscoitos esfriarem na janela da cozinha, pegou um livro e deitou-se na rede, curtindo a calmaria do novo final de semana que se pronunciava. Sentia-se feliz demais. Havia sido promovida e tivera seu trabalho inteiramente reconhecido, encontrara um amigo na cidade estranha que aprendeu a chamar de lar e concluiu que, depois de dois anos, tudo estava melhorando.

O interfone tocou três vezes, quebrando o quase-silêncio do apartamento.

Sakura havia cochilado e, por isso, quase deu de cara no chão. Ao se levantar, limpou o moletom preto da Toudai e o short branco. Não se lembrava de ter convidado ninguém para vir àquela hora, portanto, talvez fosse um telegrama ou encomenda.

Atendeu o aparelho e ouviu a voz do porteiro.

- Sr. Haruno? Gaara está aqui em baixo e pede para subir. Posso liberar?

- Ah, claro! Como pude me esquecer? Pode deixar!

A médica pensou por alguns minutos. Deu-se conta de que estava completamente à vontade, porém, não tinha tempo de trocar de roupa, mas logo desencanou. Gaara era um amigo e não teria problemas em recebê-lo com "roupas de ficar em casa".

A campainha tocou e ela pôde perceber um barulho estranho, parecia um fungado na soleira da sua porta. Disse um "Já vai" e procurou as chaves, encontrando-as sobre o sofá.

Destrancou a porta e pretendia dizer um "olá" quando se deparou com o cão preto. Gaara pareceu querer dizer algo, mas ela logo bateu a porta novamente.

- Por Kami-sama! Tem um ANIMAL SELVAGEM NA MINHA PORTA!

Do outro lado, Gaara encarava Sasuke de forma nada amigável. Ele suspirou e disse um tanto alto para ela pudesse ouvir:

- Calma, Sakura. Ele é treinado... e... manso.

Gaara pensou que ela nunca mais abriria novamente a porta da sua casa, mas a médica apenas esperou se recuperar do susto e a abriu, lentamente.

- Bem, desculpe-me... É que não sabia que você tinha um cachorrão desses, Gaara-kun...

- Não é meu, é dele – Disse, saindo da frente do amigo.

Gaara entendeu o medo inicial de Sakura para com Remus, afinal, aquele bicho não parecia nada domesticável, mas não teve idéia da expressão que caiu sobre o rosto da amiga logo após ver Sasuke.

- AHHH, não! Até aqui você aparece - Disse ela, em tom de revolta.

- Gaara, devia me falar que a sua amiga era esta louca! Eu não vou ficar aqui nem mais um segundo.

Sasuke virou a cadeira, mas Gaara, num gesto rápido, pegou-o pelos puxadores da mesma.

- Eu não vou conversar com esse arrogante!

- Quem disse que eu quero falar com uma desvairada como você? Por mais que elas não funcionem, eu gosto das minhas pernas!

- Do que você me chamou, seu... seu...

- Calem a boca os dois, porra! – Gaara, enfurecido, brandiu em tom de comando, fazendo um silêncio sepulcral se instalar no hall de entrada do apartamento de Sakura.

Então, após alguns segundos apertando o cenho com os dedos, ele mesmo voltou a falar, calma e pausadamente, mostrando um bocado de irritação.

- Eu não perdi meu tempo e não vou perdê-lo agora. Sasuke, sim, você vai conversar com ela. Sei que Sakura é uma médica excepcional, caso contrário não teria trazido-o aqui. E Sakura, não, não importa o que você ache sobre ele. A partir de agora vocês são médico e paciente, então assumam tal postura. Vamos todos entrar e conversar como pessoas civilizadas, entendido?

Sasuke bufou, afinal, não tinha para onde "correr", e Sakura fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, como uma criança assustada. Gaara era o tipo de gente que nem o diabo iria querer perturbar.

E assim aconteceu. As visitas tomaram lugar na sala e Sakura foi pegar os biscoitos e suco para poderem dar início à conversa.

Quando a mulher se virou, Sasuke reparou no moletom preto que ela usava. Atrás estava escrito "Medicina - Toudai - Haruno Sakura - 1º Lugar" e quando ela sumiu no corredor, ele pensou em comentar alguma coisa com Gaara, entretanto, Remus tirou a sua atenção. Ele rosnava.

- Quieto, Remus – ordenou, comando que o cão pareceu ignorar.

- Ah, não! Um gato! - essa foi a vez de Gaara falar.

Jo-jo estava sobre a mesa da varanda, de pé e com as costas arqueadas, deixando todos os pêlos pretos do torso arrepiados. Ela emitia um som parecido com um chiado e mostrava as unhas e os dentes brancos. Estava apavorada com o visitante.

Sasuke pegou o cão pelo enforcador e o fez sentar. No momento, Sakura chegava com a bandeja de biscoitos.

- Jo-jo! - Ela abandonou a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro e pegou a gata no colo. - Você disse que o seu cão era treinado!

- E é. Sua gata é que está rosnando para ele!

- Vocês dois, nem comecem!

- Não, Gaara. Deixe-me levá-la para o meu quarto. Jo-jo não tem culpa da má educação que ele passou para o cão!

Sasuke pensou em dizer meia dúzia de impropérios para a médica, mas se calou ante o olhar assassino do amigo.

- Então, já temos biscoitos, suco... agora podemos começar? - Mais impaciente que nunca, Gaara havia mais uma vez se pronunciado.

Sakura deu meia volta na mesa, sentou-se no sofá e sobre as pernas, bufou e passou a encarar diretamente o Uchiha.

- Então, Sasuke, conte-me, qual foi o diagnóstico inicial?

Ela mudara realmente de postura em segundos, fazendo o rapaz entrevistado retroceder no encosto da cadeira. Ela ainda o encarava a espera de respostas e, uma vez que ele nada disse, Sakura continuou:

- Houve esfacelamento de alguma vértebra? Ou só compressão medular?

Sasuke abriu e fechou a boca, depois respirou profundamente.

- Não, o cirurgião que me atendeu disse haver uma compressão profunda. Se não me engano, foram seis vértebras da região...

- Tóraco-lombar - ela concluiu. - Lesão medular profunda, foi o que lhe disseram?

- Sim.

- Sasuke, pode tirar os sapatos e dobrar a barra da sua calça?

Ele mais uma vez se assustou. Ela parecia decidida demais para a moça petulante de meia hora atrás. Com lentidão, atendeu ao pedido.

Sakura pegou-lhe uma das pernas e pressionou o tendão sobreposto ao calcanhar.

- Se sentir algo, como uma dormência, formigamento, qualquer coisa, me avise - apenas ordenou, sem esperar respostas.

Pressionou-lhe os dedos dos pés, sem perceber que o deixava um tanto quanto constrangido com a sua imparcialidade. Continuando, baixou a perna dele e deu uma leve pancada no joelho, fazendo-o ressaltar num reflexo frouxo.

- Como pensei... - ela balbuciou. - Tem radiografias?

- Não mais. Joguei tudo fora...

- Toma algum medicamento?

Ele parou para pensar. Alguns segundos se passaram para decidir se anestésicos entravam na lista.

- Sim, um anestésico: Edidocaína.

- Para quê? Isso é muito forte...

- Tenho crises de dor.

- Descreva-me. Tem algum sintoma, alguma espécie de aviso quando essas "crises" acontecem?

Gaara até tentou prestar atenção, mas, depois de meia hora, passou a gostar muito dos biscoitos, que estavam realmente bons! Tinha uma queda secreta por biscoitos, ainda mais cookies de chocolate.

Sasuke explicava como ocorriam as crises já tão bem conhecidas por Gaara, que, por sua vez, sentia-se mortalmente entediado. A médica pediu para que ele passasse no hospital para realizar alguns exames, disse que suspeitava que parte da "lesão medular profunda" não seria irreversível e pretendia estudar o caso mais profundamente. Pediu para que Sasuke não tomasse mais as doses absurdas de anestésico e recomendou-lhe a fazer hidroterapia para não atrofiar a musculatura dos membros inferiores, disse que aquilo diminuiria as dores, juntamente com uma sessão de meia hora de alongamentos diários, que ela explicou na prática, usando ele próprio como modelo.

Nesse meio tempo, pediu para que Sasuke se deitasse no chão de bruços. Ela tocou-lhe a base da coluna, que tinha uma visível cicatriz. Procurava pontos sensíveis ao toque entre as vértebras, entre o tórax e a lombar e se impressionou com a reação do paciente. Ele sentia de leve todas as pressões aplicadas.

Por fim, Sakura disse que acupuntura também ajudaria muito, já que tivera a chance de aplicar esse tratamento enquanto cursava medicina no Japão, tendo resultados muito satisfatórios.

Sasuke, a cada minuto que passava, confiava mais na médica, que parecia não só se focar no problema, mas em toda a questão, dando um diagnóstico mais preciso e lhe explicando as coisas por inteiro. Fora que, nas mãos dela, o Uchiha se sentiu seguro. A cada toque, pressão ou alongamento, podia perceber a firmeza e competência da mulher. Ela sabia abranger todos os problemas que o prendiam na cadeira e não se focava no mesmo ponto, como todos os médicos faziam. Mas não gostou do tom de ordem com que ela se dirigia a ele. Sakura simplesmente mudou toda a sua rotina, da dieta alimentar até os afazeres diários.

Ele não disse nada. Não gostava de mudanças e de ter alguém ditando o que devia fazer com a sua vida, contudo, se sentiu inclinado a fazer o que era pedido. Não confiava nos médicos americanos, não depois de tudo o que havia passado.

Sakura não perguntou sobre o acidente e isso o deixou mais confortável, porém, ela mesma afirmara que pretendia seguir de perto toda a mudança, porque o moreno era um amigo importante de Gaara. Predispôs-se a acompanhá-lo em seus dias de folga, apenas porque Sasuke fez um pequeno berreiro sobre "ter médicos de mais por perto" e sobre "não conhecer nenhum acupunturista decente".

Resolveram que duas vezes por semana ela iria ministrar a sessão de agulhas nele e a reunião havia se dado por encerrada no início da noite.

Gaara ia junto com Sasuke em direção a porta, quando Sakura o chamou, deixando o moreno seguir para o elevador.

- Gaara, você trabalha numa rádio, não?

- Sim, por que a pergunta?

- Temari me falou que era a XRT...

- É sim... mas... o que tem isso?

- Você conhece os locutores, não é?

Gaara sacou o que viria a seguir. Ele havia reparado no pôster berrante do programa noturno da rádio "Good Night, Chicago Blues" pendurado na sala.

- Naturalmente...

- Er.. Você conhece Reed, então. Poderia... me fazer um favor?

- Sakura, posso arranjar um autógrafo se quiser...

- Não é isso! Jamais! É que, bem, torcemos pelo mesmo time de Hokey, eu fui à final do campeonato e... bem, sei que ele gosta de Andrews, o goleiro, e eu consegui a camisa dele. Queria que entregasse para o Reed...

- Ah, isso? - Gaara queria rir. A fã havia passado a tarde inteira com o ídolo sem saber. Não iria dizer-lhe isso agora. Sasuke odiava ser reconhecido por fãs loucas.

Sakura foi e voltou do quarto como um foguete, trazendo uma camisa grandona nas mãos. Era a camisa oficial do Chicago Steels, autografada pelo goleiro.

- Toma. Diz que foi uma amiga sua, pois eu não quero parecer fã louca. Ele parece ser bem discreto e não quero importuná-lo...

- Tá, eu entregarei a camisa. Bem, até mais, Sakura. Obrigado por hoje. Você não sabe como ajudou...

- Espero conseguir ajudar mais, Gaara. Temari é ótima e sei que consegui o melhor posto aqui em Chicago. Vou me esforçar para ajudar esse seu amigo, apesar dele ser um tanto mal educado.

O rapaz riu. Não dava mais para segurar, afinal, a amiga adorava Reed e parecia odiar Sasuke. Gaara saiu do apartamento e esperou o elevador junto de Sasuke. Só quando entraram foi que ele jogou sobre o amigo a camisa do time de Hokey.

- Que diabos é isso?

- Presente de uma fã. Você não vai acreditar...

Sasuke ergueu a camisa e arregalou os olhos. Ela era vermelha, preta e branca, com uma barra de ferro desenhada nas costas. Havia o número 00 em branco sob o nome "T. Andrews" autografado.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? - ele quase berrava ao sair do elevador. Uma coisa que realmente gostava era Hokey. Era maluco pelo Steels.

- Sakura mandou entregar para o Reed - Agora o ruivo tinha água nos olhos de tanto rir. – Sabe, vocês torcem pelo mesmo time de Hokey... E ela conseguiu a camisa da vitória da final interestadual...

Sasuke nada dizia, apenas contemplava a camisa como um tesouro único, de boca aberta.

- Mas creio que você não vá querê-la, não é? Afinal, foi a médica-maluca-desbocada e que fala sozinha que te deu – Disse, pegando de volta o presente.

- Devolva-me! Gaara, isso é um tesouro! Não me importa quem deu.

- Será que eu consigo uma boa grana se vender na internet?

- Eu vou te matar, cabeça-de-fósforo! Devolve essa porra! - Sasuke já ia partindo para cima de Gaara.

- Óoo, se chegar perto eu rasgo!

- Remus, pega!

Gaara largou a camisa sobre Sasuke e correu. O cachorrão nem chegou a se mexer e ele já estava dentro do carro. Essa foi a vez de Sasuke rir, contemplando o presente para "Reed". Remus não havia feito nada, porque o comando dado por Sasuke era para a bolinha do cachorro, que, por sua vez, não entendeu, pois não havia bolinha alguma.

Afinal, Sakura não era de todo ruim.

* * *

Se chegaram até aqui, deixem reviews! 

agradeço a todos os que leram e responderam minhas loucuras. Isso vai continuar. E muito obrigado Motokoooo!

Sabe gente, eu to gostando um bocado dessa fic, mas não prometo final feliz, muito menos casais acertados, porque é em primeiro lugar uma fic um tanto... "Hospitalar" e fora que tam muita fic com sasusaku, e tudo mais... O máximo que posso fazer é criar dois finais, se ficar coerente... (e a fic tá loooonge de acabar...)

"Obrigado pela atenção e opiniões, estamos sempre trabalhando para possuir o melhor atendimento ao cliente. Volte sempre!"


	5. cap V Nem sempre se pode ganhar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e se fosse o caso, (risadas) teria um pouco mais de sangue e sacanagem, brigas fundamentadas e mais médicos e Kakashi e Deidara seriam loucamente apaixonados por mim.

**Frase do dia:  
_"Se não gostou, me bate" _**

**_Crianças:_**_ Não façam sexo sem camisinha, não bebam se forem conduzir, aprendam que cantadas não funcionam e que aquele cara gatinho não tá olhando pra você, e sim pra uma folha de alface no seu dente, leiam bons livros, amem a natureza e protejam os animais... etc etc...e principalmente:_** Boa Leitura! **

* * *

**CapV. Nem sempre se pode ganhar**.

_A primeira noite de outono caía sobre Chicago._

Sakura irrompia pelas portas duplas do pronto-socorro sentindo o nariz congelado, pois a cidade, mesmo no outono, era muito fria, porém seca, diferente do inverno, fato que exigia uma indumentária de casacos pesados.

Ela simplesmente não perdera o hábito de entrar por ali, mesmo tendo outra entrada para a ala dos cirurgiões. Creevey acenou com a cabeça gorducha e sorridente, soltando um estalado beijo no ar, quando a jovem depositou sobre o balcão uma caixa média com rosquinhas açucaradas e bombas de chocolate.

- Boa noite, Creevy! Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Ahh, drª, tudo na mesma! Mas por que está aqui há essa hora?

- Tenho uma cirurgia hoje. Me biparam, pois um caso interessante para mim.

- Que bom! Não vou mais prendê-la aqui, pequena. Sorte na cirurgia!

- Só você mesmo para me animar, Creevyy! Obrigada.

Ela passou pela recepção e ganhou o corredor da ala norte.

Ultimamente as coisas estavam um tanto tensas. Romano havia demitido quatro médicos da sua equipe de nove pessoas e aquilo a deixava com mais trabalho. Não que fosse algo ruim, pelo contrário, pois ela amava estar ali, mas, diferente do P.S., a ala cirúrgica era muito monótona e, tirando Temari, ninguém pretendia ser ao menos cordial. O clima era de total competição e alguns médicos não se importariam em ser inescrupulosos para ganhar poder.

Temari a esperava na porta do seu escritório e, quando se avistaram, a loira apenas a abraçou.

- Ei, o que houve?

- Sakura, estão armando para mim! Querem me tirar da equipe! Tales Slugman. O ouvi dizer coisas sobre mim para Malvin.

- Calma.

- Não! Tiraram-me da seleção de hoje. Não vou operar.

- Ah, é? Isso não vai ficar assim! Vem, prepare-se. Eu tenho uma cirurgia agora e a quero como ajuda direta.

Temari, que antes batia o pé de nervosismo, arregalou os olhos.

Os dois médicos já tinham fama de por à tona os podres dos outros para poderem subir no conceito de Romano, porém, nas últimas semanas, Sakura estava sendo vista, com alguma razão, sobre as asas protetoras do cirurgião careca. Não por ser bonitinha, mas pela sua competência e sagacidade aguçadas. Até mesmo Slugmam e Malvin andavam a tratando como uma pequena princesa, coisa que ela repudiava e com todas as forças os afastava, ganhando em seguida a antipatia da dupla de picaretas.

-

Entraram por um segundo na sala da médica apenas para deixar os pertences, logo em seguida a trancando. Sakura seguiu para a ante-sala de operações, fez sua costumeira assepsia de mãos e braços, seguida por uma agora mais calma Temari.

Logo, a dupla irrompeu pela sala completamente branca, extremamente iluminada e fria, com cheiro de desinfetante hospitalar. Romano já a esperava, afinal ele era peça importante como anestesista.

- Boa noite, dr. Romano - disse Sakura de forma seca.

- Boa noite, drª... Já temos uma equipe completa... - Romano se referia a Temari.

- Preciso dela aqui. Tire qualquer um excedente, pois Temari será a minha ajudante direta hoje - Ela rebateu, sem emoção na voz.

Romano apenas concordou com a cabeça. Apesar disso, não gostara do tom de voz da mulher. Estava acostumado a escolher as equipes, mesmo que aquilo não fosse uma obrigação ou direito seu. Ninguém costumava contrariá-lo.

Ele sabia da mudança de postura da médica quando em ação, mas aquilo o deixava puto. Não tomava demais providências sobre o comportamento incômodo da doutora porque, de fato, não tinha furos ou desrespeitos vindos dela, fora que ele o próprio a julgava um gênio da cirurgia.

Sim, escolhia mesmo dentro da sua equipe um ou dois preferidos. Normalmente estes escolhidos se gabavam do posto, gozando do poder de escolher pacientes e horários, membros de equipe e seus ajudantes diretos (o médico ajudante do cirurgião principal, praticamente dividindo a operação com ele). Sakura não agia daquele modo, mesmo sabendo da preferência do chefe.

Ela deixava que as suas obrigações ditassem os seus horários, não recusava paciente algum e cumpria, quando não ultrapassava, sua carga horária no hospital. Gostava de pesquisar antes sobre as cirurgias e promover o seu próprio diagnóstico. Não que não confiasse nos médicos que os faziam, mas preferia confiar mais no seu taco, não deixando de comparar os resultados finais com os anteriores. Quando esbarrava com dúvidas, pedia opiniões aos mais experientes e estudava, até mesmo voltando aos livros.

Portanto, ela sabia ser auto-suficiente sem ser esnobe e Romano gostava e não gostava disso.

A tensão se encontrava naquela sala do décimo primeiro andar. A equipe se esbarrara com um caso raro de uma doença chamada vulgarmente de "ossos de cristal", cujo paciente sofria de uma perda excessiva de cálcio e seus ossos, em contra partida, ficavam frágeis e quebradiços como giz.

Não havia muito a ser feito pelo homem de meia idade inconsciente na mesa de operações. Ele excedera o tempo de vida médio de um portador daquele defeito genético e agora a sua espinha se esfarelava.

Sakura sabia que pessoas com aquela doença pareciam sacos de pele sem ossos por ela atingir e degradar primeiro as extremidades, deixando dedos, pés, mãos, braços e pernas sem sustentação óssea e, mais tarde, atingindo a caixa torácica e espinha medular, levando a morte entre quinze e trinta anos de vida.

Como médica, não desistiria de nenhum recurso para salvar a vida do homem, mas como humana pensava o quão ingrata poderia ser a vida sem poder ter contato físico com nada nem ninguém sob a ameaça de quebrar o corpo ou morrer.

Já se completavam seis horas de cirurgia.

Pela delicadeza da cirurgiã, a maioria dos ossos rompidos estava a salvo, porém sabia que, mesmo mantendo-o vivo ali, ele poderia sucumbir minutos após ser fechado.

Ela não desistiu. Terminou a cirurgia em oito horas e vinte e seis minutos.

Mesmo que o homem morresse, Temari agora estava com uma imagem melhor perante Romano, não pôr Sakura, mas sim pela sua atuação exemplar como braço direito na complicada situação.

-

Precisava de descanso. Sua cabeça resolvera parar de funcionar.

Aquela cirurgia fora uma _via_ _curcis_. O homem morreria dias mais ou dias menos,mesmo querendo negar, sabia ser um fato inegável.

Sentia-se apenas feliz por Temari. Romano, após o término dos trabalhos, tirara Malvin da equipe, deixando ambas aliviadas. A loira até a convidara para uma rodada de cerveja, cebolas fritas no Moobd's, e seus garçons de traseiro bonito, mas Sakura estava realmente no talo. Queria a sua cama.

Romano as liberara do hospital, então Sakura apenas se despediu de Temari, que mais uma vez agradeceu pela ajuda da amiga.

Entrou em sua sala e começou a arrumar a mochila. Encontrando uma barra de chocolate, comeu um quadradinho enquanto se esparramava no sofá, relaxando. Admitia-se como ótima médica, mas muito sentimental. Odiava casos perdidos, odiava perder pacientes, odiava não poder dar chances, odiava o inevitável, palavra que a fazia lembrar-se de Neji. E o chocolate a fazia se sentir melhor. Adquirira esse hábito com a sua antiga professora e madrinha, anos atrás, ainda na faculdade.

Decidiu descansar um pouco antes de ir, quando mais uma vez seu bip apitou agudo e frenético.

"Problemas." Pensou enquanto pegava o pequeno aparelho no bolso da calça.

"_UTI - portador; osteogênese imperfeita irreversível; coma cerebral; assinar óbito._" Leu na telinha verde. O homem da doença rara de fato morrera uma hora depois da cirurgia. Ela precisava assinar junto do responsável pela UTI o óbito do homem.

"Mau dia." Pensou, bufando ao se recompor e tomar o elevador para a unidade de tratamento intensivo.

-

Sakura só conseguiu sair de lá três horas mais tarde. Com o óbito vinham relatórios e relatórios significavam trabalho burocrático chato, perda de tempo e cansaço desnecessário, fora que, a pedidos, atendera mais dois pacientes.

Já era madrugada quando abandonou o local, mais ou menos meia noite e meia, e pelo menos teria o dia seguinte de folga.

Ou achava que teria...

Seu celular começou a tocar assim que chegou em casa, a deixando mais irritada do que nunca. Não queria acreditar que era mais um problema naquela madrugada de quarta-feira para ser resolvido, não queria voltar ao hospital. Mas trabalho é responsabilidade, então ela atendeu.

- Haruno falando.

- Você disse para eu parar com os remédios... O que eu faço agora? Tá doendo muito - a voz saía fraca pelos lábios cerrados, traindo a falsa calma imposta. Era Sasuke.

- Vou praí. Me dá o endereço.

- New West Michigan avenue, 5700, cobertura - ele trincou os dentes na última palavra.

Ao desligar, digitou apressada um número conhecido. Gaara talvez pudesse ajudá-la. Três tentativas e nada.

Sem pensar, pegou a maleta com o seu equipamento e desceu do prédio. Achando um taxi, tomou-o, dizendo-lhe o endereço memorizado. Tentou sem sucesso mais uma vez ligar para o amigo e deixou-lhe uma mensagem: Problemas com Sasuke, vá para a casa dele agora.

Foram exatos dez minutos até a portaria do prédio.

- Boa noite. Tenho um paciente a atender. Cobertura do sr. Uchiha

O porteiro olhava-a de cima a baixo, desconfiado. Interfonou para o apartamento dito, várias vezes e nada. Ele se desculpou, sem permitir o seu ingresso, foi quando Gaara apareceu, batendo bruto na mesinha onde o homem se encontrava.

- Vamos logo! Deixe-a subir, estou com ela! - gritou, fazendo-o estremecer.

Tomaram o elevador e, ao chegarem, Sakura ia perguntar como abririam a porta quando o ruivo tirou de um vaso de plantas uma chave e destrancou a porta, permitindo a sua passagem.

- Última porta à esquerda deste corredor.

A médica entendeu o recado. Entrando sem cerimônias, se deparou com um Remus acuado e rosnando.

- Ei, garoto, eu vim aqui para ajudar o seu dono. Agora seja legal e SAIA!

O cão recuou e ganiu. Sakura poderia ser o espelho do diabo quando queria e nessas horas não era inteligente ficar no seu caminho, até o cão percebeu isso.

Sasuke encontrava-se ofegante, de bruços no chão do quarto. Usava somente uma bermuda preta, o corpo completamente encharcado de suor. Aparentava choque, pois além de tudo estava mais branco que o normal.

Sakura pegou uma lanterninha de bolso e levantou-lhe as pálpebras examinando as pupilas, mirando o feixe de luz diretamente nelas. "Íris reativa, sem estado de choque, completo." Pensou, já chamando por Gaara, que veio rápido.

- Me ajude a colocá-lo na cama, depois me traga umas toalhas e uma garrafa de água gelada.

Pegaram o corpo rijo de Sasuke e depositaram na cama. Gaara deixou-os para atender ao pedido da médica, enquanto Sakura abria a maleta e, com o estetoscópio, checava os batimentos e freqüência pulmonar, seguindo pelo check da pressão. Além de dor, ele tinha febre, uma febre relativamente baixa, porém contínua, e aquilo a preocupava. Era o efeito da abstinência do anestésico que o rapaz tomava.

Preparou duas ampolas, dando leves petelecos nas seringas. Pegou um elástico e prendeu no braço direito dele, reparando em como era forte. Flexionou duas vezes a junta do cotovelo e bateu de leve na dobra interna, fazendo uma veia arroxeada subir, injetando a primeira das ampolas. A endropina evitaria o estado inicial de choque e, logo em seguida, injetando também a dopamina diluída, que algo realmente fraco para ele que se acostumara a uma droga tão forte. Sakura conhecia bem os resultados do efeito placebo e aquilo ajudaria.

-

Sasuke percebeu seu corpo ser erguido e não lutou contra. Estava se sentindo tonto e enjoado demais. Queria vomitar. Sentiu a médica lhe aplicando duas injeções e isso fê-lo relaxar, pois certamente era algum anestésico.

Ouviu passos e vozes, mas seu estado de semi-consciência não lhe permitiu identificar quem mais era até sentir as mãos dela segurando o seu rosto e levantando-lhe as pálpebras, deixando a luz invadir e zunir por dentro da sua cabeça.

- Vamos baixar a sua febre. Talvez sinta muito frio agora - ele a ouviu perfeitamente, concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

E foi de fato o que aconteceu: o choque térmico o fez ter espasmos, fazendo-o gemer grave. Ela o cobriu com mais uma toalha e derramou mais água, fazendo-o reagir.

O choque servira para diminuir o desconforto da abstinência. O corpo reagia, ignorando o efeito colateral da falta da droga. A endropina ajudava o coração a bombear mais sangue, agilizando o processo. Foram vinte minutos de desconforto, de gemidos entre dentes trincados e lágrimas escorrendo involuntariamente, até a dopamina começar a fazer efeito.

Sakura, com seus olhos treinados, reparou os músculos retesos se abrandando, a respiração ficando mais leve, os grunhidos virando leves suspiros e, por fim, o rosto contraído se transformando em uma expressão relaxada.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, num cafuné desajeitado, e permaneceu com a mão nele. Aquilo a havia deixado tensa demais. Sabia que a crise poderia ser intensa, mas o paciente era igualmente denso e isso não ajudava a relaxar.

Por fim aquilo terminara.

Sakura tirou a mãos dos cabelos suados dele e levantou-se.

- Não saia, por favor - pensara que ele havia dormido até tentar afastar-se, foi quando Sasuke a segurou pelo punho, assustando-a.

A voz do homem saia embargada, porém era firme. Nas palavras ele fazia um pedido, quase uma súplica, no tom de voz ele parecia ordenar, decadente e fenomenal como uma estrela em queda livre. então ela sentou-se novamente.

- Preciso de água e você precisa dormir.

- Não.

- Não o quê?

- Não me deixa sozinho.

Gaara via a cena encostado ao batente da porta, estranhando a reação incomum do amigo, talvez por culpa dos medicamentos, talvez não.

- Eu pego água pra você. São duas e meia ainda. Tentem dormir um pouco.

Sakura se assustou. Não havia percebido a presença do amigo ali, mas concordou em tentar descansar, pois estava exausta. Recostou-se à poltrona do quarto quando Gaara lhe entregou uma garrafinha de água mineral e disse estar indo para casa, ela fez que sim, mas Sasuke novamente a pediu para ficar.

A verdade era que, além da crise tê-lo abalado, e da abstinência ter dado um novo nível de mal estar a sua lista, tudo o que passava lhe remetia ao passado. Sentia falta de ser cuidado daquela forma atenciosa, que para ele subconscientemente já havia passado da relação médico-paciente, por tanto tempo que nas ultimas semanas passaram juntos nas cessões de acupuntura. Naquele momento não havia se dado conta, apenas não se sentia seguro sozinho, afirmava para si, mas era só isso.

-

Sakura acordou com os raios de sol atingindo de leve o seu rosto. Franziu o cenho, piscou umas três vezes e por fim abriu os olhos, se espreguiçando. O corpo reclamava da noite na poltrona, não era de fato a melhor forma de dormir. Ao se acostumar com a luz, lembrou-se de estar na casa de Sasuke. Procurou-o com os olhos pelo quarto e não o encontrou.

Levantando-se, caminhou a passos lentos pela casa sem ouvir ruído algum. Chamou-o e Remus apareceu primeiro, com as orelhas baixas e abanando a cauda, como um filhote manso. Sakura fez um cafuné na cabeça do canzarrão, que passou a segui-la, e chegou à sala e nada do paciente. Não podia deixar a casa sem medicá-lo.

Pegou no bolso do jaleco o seu celular e encontrou-o na agenda, apertou o botão verde e deixou chamar.

- Hum, quem é?

- Sasuke, onde você está? Não pode me deixar preocupada. Você teve uma crise séria ontem e sai sem avisar e...

-Dr.ª Haruno, estou no banho - ele a interrompeu.

Ele não viu, também não poderia, mas ela corou. Tentou falar duas ou três vezes, mas nada saía.

- Bem, sinta-se em casa, abra a geladeira e coma alguma coisa ou, se já terminou, pode ir embora.

Aquelas palavras ríspidas a irritaram. Como assim ir embora? Ela iria, iria sim, mas depois de lhe aplicar o resto dos medicamentos. Era uma profissional e ele saberia disso, se ainda não havia percebido.

Com a voz mudada para um tom muito irritado, disse: - Já vou mesmo, entretanto preciso terminar o seu tratamento. Não costumo deixar nada pela metade - antes que ele pudesse responder, Sakura desligou.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes. Ela era insolente por demais, mas era a mesma pessoa que o fazia melhorar, fazendo as crises aparecerem cada vez menos e fazendo-o crer que poderia ficar melhor, que poderia ser nova e completamente independente. Ela o fazia sentir-se novo, só que não havia se dado conta.

* * *

**Devo explicações...**

_Mais um cap demorado suado e sofrido de voice, sabe gente, peço sinceras apologias, de verdade, aconteceu algo realmente "divertido", concordem comigo, mães e Orkut não funcionam quando no pc da filha._

_Resumindo a ópera, minha mãe clicou em um link do seu scrap book que enviou um worm para MEU pc, e assim este bichinho COMEU minhas fanfics(dentre outras coisas importantes)... Voice já tinha mais cinco caps prontos... agora tem um e meio adiantado... é de chorar, entretanto creio conseguir reescrever tudo ha tempo..._

Motoko, que bom que está gostando dessa fic! Não canso de falar que as tuas me inspiram a desenhar (e muito!) e desejo ótimos resultados para esse ano! Tudo de bom pra ti e que consiga qualquer coisa que desejar, porque tu já és um gênio!!!

Bouna vutto! Até mais ver, se tiveram saco pra ler até aqui, não sejam caras-de-pau e deixem uma review...


	6. Cap VI 1,2,3!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, porém eu gosto de escrever sobre eles, se não gostou, se mate.

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Cap VI **-_Um passado, duas surpresas, três amigos. _

Sasuke havia acordado cedo no dia seguinte, e super disposto, coisa incomum, ligou para Gaara e ainda nem eram dez horas, marcou se encontrarem perto de Western para jogarem basket. Foi seguir com a vida, e até arrumou o quarto, estava um dia bonito, mesmo sendo outono e naquela cidade isso significava um bocado de frio e nuvens, o sol aparecia furando as nuvens deixando tudo um pouco mais ameno, Remus se divertia em ver Sasuke cantando junto com o rádio enquanto arrumava a mochila, tocava _**Should I stay or Should I go**_, The Clash, e ele berrava o refrão se remexendo na cadeira enquanto terminava de fazer as coisas, tomou um banho e seguiu para a cozinha, pensou em algo realmente gorduroso, mas se lembrou a ver um quadro grudado na geladeira com as coisas que podia comer, estava na tal dieta de desontoxicação...

-Ok, vamos ver o que podemos comer...

Passou os dedos pela lista vendo muitas frutas, cereais, saladas... nada que o agradasse muito, por fim escolheu uma salada de frutas com mel e aveia acompanhada de chá preto.  
Sasuke cortava as frutas com rapidez, e simetria, quando viu sobre a mesa o estetoscópio dela - cabeça de vento... - pensou enquanto analizava o instrumento, era parte de metal parte de algum material maleável, tinha um desenho de flor na extremidade que se colocava nos pacientes. nos "fones" havia o nome dela gravado com uma pequena inscrição em japonês - para minha garota. - estava escrito. Achou estranho ela nunca havia comentado de ter alguém, eles conversavam nas sessões de acunpuntura e ela nunca havia mencionado um namorado, falava sobre sua vida aqui e antes, no Japão, dos seus amigos, e de como conheciam Gaara, mas nunca de um marido ou namorado, companheiro que fosse. Se sentiu estranho, o dia não parecia mais tão alegre depois daquilo.  
-

-

Sakura acordou tarde, arrumou algo pra comer, havia combinado um cinema com Temari, já que estariam de folga pelo resto da semana. Jo jo veio balançando seu rabo felpudo até a dona, reclamou por comida, se esfregando nas pernas de Sakura que sorriu, pegou-a no colo.  
- Bom dia pra você também gorducha!  
A gata parecia entender e não gostar do adjetivo encostando a patinha miúda no nariz da dona, que ria mais, Sakura a pôs no chão e pegou o pacote de comida derrubando os pequenos grãos no pote cor-de-rosa.

- coma devagar. - afagou a cabeça da gata.

Seguiu para o banheiro, o dia estava se arrastando gostoso e leve, ligou o rádio do banheiro para cantar enquanto tomava um banho quente e relaxante, hoje seria um dia calmo e bom.  
Depois do almoço Temari chegou ao apartamento junto com Gaara que apenas disse um "oi" antes de se desculpar pela rápida "visita" porque tinha um jogo de basket marcado. As médicas seguiram para a cozinha enquanto fofocavam, Temari só sabia falar daquele cara da cafeteria, fazendo a amiga rir com os comentários sobre seu traseiro e como ele rebolava quando andava. Sakura apenas ria e fazaia alguns comentários, até que Temari chegou num assunto um tanto delicado para a amiga.

-Hey, e você? Não tem ninguém que remexa o traseiro pra ti?

-Ha... Não né? eu trabalho de mais naquele hospital, além do mais preciso mandar dinheiro pra um projeto lá na minha cidade...

-dês de quando você não faz sexo? Dês de que veio pra cá? Não acredito! - Temari arregalou os olhos

-aham... -estava ficando vermelha.

- Sakura! você precisa relaxar! Sabe um pouco de ação! Você não é mais criança e trabalha bastante, mas precisa de tempo pra você, não ia fazer mal ficar com alguém, ter uma vida sexual ativa é saudável!!!! Não sei como você aguenta!

- Gaara tá solteiro... -Disse como quem não quer nada

- Temari! ele é meu amigo!

- ué, nada que um encontro não resolva...- a loira começava a rir.

-Nem pense nisso sua loira maluca!

- Sakura, eu to te devendo um favor, dos grandes, você salvou minha carreira! Não custa nada tentar, meu irmão é um cara legal! Meio caladão, estranho mas é do bem! E vocês fariam um belo casal!

- Temari! Não pira! Você sabe de quem eu gosto!

- Ahhhh! não me diga que está falando do locutor da tal rádio!? Você só escutou a VOZ dele! como saber se não é um louco ou um cara careca e sem dentes!?

- Eu sei que não é! o Reed é especial! eu me sinto em casa com ele, ele faz chicago ficar melhor pra mim... Ele me ajudou, sem saber, a superar meu ultimo ano no Japão! A superar o Neji...

-Afinal você nunca me contou isso direito... O que esse cara fez de tão mal pra ti?

-Ah Tema-chan... cê quer mesmo ouvir essa história?

- Se você puder contar tudo bem.

-Cê tem razão... Não adianta eu falar nele sem explicar... Bem, quando entrei pra Toudai conheci meus melhores amigos, pelo seu irmão... Que encontrei por acaso lá, e dentre esses estava Neji, ele fazia Biologia e faziamos algumas grades juntos, daí começamos a conversar mais, ele era meio calado e muito estudioso, sempre nos encontrávamos na biblioteca ou no gramado do campus pra almoçar, eu tava no primeiro período e ele no terceiro, e nisso ficamos muito amigos, ele passou a falar mais e ser super gentil comigo... nos ajudávamos com os trabalhos e teses...

-Mas como ele era?

-hum, Neji é super branquelo e tem um cabelo que dava inveja, grande e negro, era um cara realmente bonito, sabe? A prima dele Hinata...

-Hinata Hyuuga???

-É! como sabe?

- Ah! nós estudávamos no mesmo colégio! E era vizinha dela! Mundo pequeno!

-Espera vou no quarto pegar umas fotos!

Sakura saiu do quarto com uma caixa preta de chapéu, daquelas redondas, sentou-se ao lado da amiga e abriu a tampa, lá estava todo um passado que queria esquecer, pelo menos em parte, fazia alguns anos que aquela caixa não era aberta, e Sakura se sentiu como a culpada por abrir o baú de pandora.  
Temari pegou a primeira foto de muitas, elas estavam fora de ordem cronológica, na imagem se via quatro garotinhas com aparentemente sete ou oito anos, Sakura estava visivelmente no meio, cabelos curtos na altura dos ombros, um sorriso puro, as outras, Temari pode reconhecer como Hinata e Ino, a quarta delas ela não conhecia.

-Quem é essa?

-Ha, uma... amiga. creio que não a conheceu, se chama Tenten, logo depois desta foto ela partiu para a China. - falou fraquejando, coisa que não passou despercebida.  
Temari pegou desta vez um punhado de fotos, e nelas pessoas conhecidas apareciam em vários momentos, parques a céu aberto, muitos festivais, praias, acampamentos, o campus da Toudai...

- Hum, suponho que este seja o tal do Neji. Me lembro dele quando era mais novo, um bocado arrogante.  
Sakura nada falou, e Temari passou para mais um bolo de fotos.

- Yaaa olha o Gaa-kun!- Sakura riu, sua amiga segurava uma foto do irmão e da amiga em um templo.

- Sim é ele! estávamos em Honshu, num templo foi no ano novo, foi antes de ele sumir.

As duas viam as fotos e falavam de pessoas que conheciam em comum, enquanto tomavam chá. Temari fazia graça de algumas fotos, e perguntava algumas coisas sobre outras, encontrou um ultimo punhado delas e pegou passando-as.

-Essa menina se parece com aquela outra que foi pra China, é a mesma Tenten?

-Hai... é ela mesmo. Voltou quando eu estava termiando a faculdade.  
Na foto se via três pessoas, Neji, Tenten e Sakura. A menina de coques segurava no pescoço do rapaz dando um beijo estalado na bochecha direita dele, que por sua vez abraçava Sakura com o queixo apoiado em sua cabeça.

- Me diz uma coisa... O que foi que essa menina fez, para que toda vez que tu olhas o rosto dela fazer essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou?

- ah! deixa isso pra lá, Tema... é passado.

- Sakura, melhor falar do que guardar isso pra você pro resto da vida...

Suspirou cançada, falar dele ainda doía de mais, mas falar dela, sua amiga de infâcia doía mais ainda, aquilo afogava o rosto alvo da mulher em lágrimas contidas, e tristeza, então começou a falar de leve, quase como se fizesse um monólogo, uma divagação sobre algo que não viveu.

-Sabe, nós ficamos noivos no ultimo período da faculdade... Foi ele quem insistiu, sinceramente eu não sabia se queria, mas não sabia negar nada para ele, então aceitei, e foi nessa época que veio o convite para estudar fora, fazer carreira aqui em Chicago. Estava certa de não aceitar... Ele não aceitaria vir para os EUA, e sabia do fundo da alma que eu não saberia viver sem ele,o convite ficaria em aberto até o dia da formatura... Eu queria tanto que ele viesse comigo, eu queria mesmo vir pra cá e aprender mais, entretanto ele não aceitaria vir para um país estranho sem um emprego garantido,Neji já trabalhava para o governo como biólogo, um emprego estável e bom. Mas eu queria tanto aquela chance que não tive coragem de dizer nem que sim nem que não, então apenas não respondi. Uma semana antes da formatura tomei coragem e fui contar pra ele sobre essa oportunidade, fui até o prédio que ele trabalhava, era horário de almoço, sabia onde o encontraria, e foi assim que eu os vi...

- então sua amiga... - Temari perdeu a fala, ficou boquiaberta.  
Sakura já tinha o rosto avermelhado pela força que fazia para não chorar, algumas lágrimas escapavam eventualmente, porém ela insistia em não deixa-las cair livres, quando sentiu o abraço apertado da amiga envolvendo-a. Temari sabia o que a outra sentia, mesmo sem passar pelo mesmo, apenas sabia.

- E você? nada fez?

-Fiz sim, quando ele me viu, veio atrás de mim, peguei um táxi e sumi da vista dele. Na madrugada seguinte eu estava desembarcando aqui. -Disse enquanto se escondia no abraço.

-Por Deus, Sakura! Você nem sabia como chegar em um hotel, sorte sua falar bem inglês!

-é... Me lembro todos os dias desse dia. Me lembro da musica que tocava no aeroporto, e da primeira vez que ouvi a voz do Reed... Ele parecia contar minha vida entre cada música, quando falava.

-Mas e depois disso, você nunca mais soube dele?

- Não... perdi contato com todos meus amigos, só Tsunade, minha professora da faculdade sabe onde estou. Sabe, eu mando um dinheiro pra ela todo mês pra um projeto que fiz de uma clínica de acunpuntura comunitária em uma área pobre. Ela assumiu o projeto quando fui embora, fiquei sabendo que agora está maior, começamos em um quartinho emprestado na pensão de uma senhora, agora temos uma casa onde funciona a clínica e fiquei sabendo que virou referência para estudantes de medicina da Toudai, todos querem estagiar lá, que agora também patrocina parte do projeto.

- Que bom! Ora vamos anime-se! você tem um projeto de sucesso! Uma professora sensacional! Eu a conheci, tive aulas com ela também, mas digamos que não nos dávamos tão bem quanto vocês... Aliás, está fazendo sucesso aqui também, vejo seu nome hora ou outra nas revistas de medicina!! Parece que tem dom pra lidar com pessoas difíceis... Até Romano gosta de você!

Sakura riu, era engraçado, fora julgada fraca e incapaz de ser bem sucedida, entretanto sempre surpreendeu com seus resultados... pensou naquela velha máxima: "Sorte no jogo, azar no amor" - Riu mais uma vez de si ao constatar como era sua vida, médica bem sucedida, salário que a deixara em posição confortável permitindo alguns luxos, nome reconhecido pela comunidade médica, talento... Contudo, era só. Tinha amigos, e uma vida traquila, mas depois de Neji, ninguém mais passara pela sua vida de forma marcante. O amor se tornara algo distante, quase como um animal fantástico e alado que fugira pelos céus cinzas de Chicago, vindo de um conto de fadas para nunca mais aparecer, e deixara um vazio.  
Parou de chorar, enxugou o rosto nas costas das mãos, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a amiga.

-Estou melhor, obrigada loira. - Um sorriso sagaz brotava em sua boca.

Temari achou estranho a mudança repentina porém nada disse, se estava todo bem, que ficasse tudo bem. Ambas levantaram e foram se arrumar, já era noite e iriam ao cinema, um filme previamente escolhido, chamva-se "O Labirinto do fauno" um filme espanhol, cujo as críticas falavam bem, pretendiam após o filme sair para algum bar, dariam um pouco de agitação aqueles dias de folga quase no fim, faltavam apenas dois dias para voltar a ativa...

-

-

Entardecia na quadra em Oak park, onde duas figuras suavam ostencivamente, uma delas com uma bola de basket nas mãos, sem camisa, apesar do frio, preparando um arremeço, a bola fora lançada e sem tocar nos aros passou por eles, marcando mais uma cesta.

- Por hoje está bom...

- também acho, to morto...

- Qual foi a de hoje hein, Sasuke? - indagou Gaara.

- Nada.

- Sei, nada, você atropelou meus pés umas vinte vezes, ficou o resto do jogo de cara fechada, xingando, ainda me deu uma baita bolada quando perguntei da Sakura...

- Não é nada, acoredei assim...

- hun, o.k. Vamos tomar uma cerveja, hoje tem show na Empty Bottle.

- Beatles?

- Sim.

- Ok, mas preciso tomar um banho.

- Vem eu te levo, vim de carro.

Chegaram em vinte minutos, Sasuke entrou logo no banheiro após soltar Remus que segiu para o tapete branco e felpudo da sala e dormiu, Gaara pegou uma muda de roupa na mochila e seguiu para o outro banheiro.

Sasuke encheu a banheira com água quente e entrou nela, começou esfregando as pernas massageando os músculos, lembrou-se dela, Sakura havia ensinado aquela massagem para melhorar a circulação, não entendia porque faze-lo já que não sentia nada da cintura pra baixo, mas seguia as ordens da médica à risca, passou a se ensaboar, e ao terminar lavou os cabelos e ligou o chuveiro da banheira se enxaguando, destampou a mesma e deixou que a água fosse embora pelo ralo, apoiou as mão nos corrimões para sentar-se na borda quando a planta de seus pés tocaram o chão, sentiu um formigamento estranho, uma sensação incômoda que não sentia ha tempos, sentiu o chão gelado sob os pés! O choque térmico da pele que saía da água quente para tocar o chão gelado, se assustou, arregalando os olhos, com isso se desequilibrou e caiu de costas no chão.

- Ouch!

Gaara havia saído do banho a algum tempo e ouviu o som de algo pesado se espatifando no chão, foi até o outro banheiro e bateu na porta.

-Sasuke!? Tá tudo bem aí!?!

Não houve respostas, esperou mais alguns segundos e voltou a bater na porta, repetindo a pergunta, quando ouviu algo realmente estranho, seria aquele som uma gargalhada?

Sasuke ficou de barriga pra cima olhando o teto e sentindo o chão frio sob suas costas, toda suas costas, aquilo era realmente bom... não o chão, este se encontrava realmente gelado, e fazia sua bunda, coxas, e pernas formigarem. Mas sentir na pele o frio era algo surrealmente bom depois de tantos anos de ausência, tocou-se com os dedos até o baixo ventre e sentiu as próprias mãos no sexo, foi então que começou a rir, gargalhou alto, mesmo sentindo pouco, sentia-se, segurou os joelhos com as duas mãos e se pôs sentado.

- Tá tudo bem Gaara! Tá tudo ÓTIMO! - Respondeu, ainda entre risos, quando percebeu sua porta sendo espancada e a voz do amigo econando através dela.

Não quis arriscar, puxou a cadeira de rodas pra si, travou as rodas e deu um impulso, sentou-se nela, e novamente sentiu algo diferente, o peso das suas pernas sobre os pés. Ficou estasiado, era um formigamento que lhe permitia sentir o corpo vivo novamente, apenas um formigamento, mas era um bom sinal.

cobriu-se com uma toalha e abriu a porta, um sorriso aberto no rosto, Gaara nada entendeu, Sasuke nada disse, seguiu para o quarto afim de pôr uma roupa. Logo estavam no carro novamente, Sasuke ainda tinha no rosto um sorriso estampado e a todo momento coçava os joelhos, Gaara não aguentando mais, começou quebrando o silêncio.

- Que diabos foi aquele barulho no banheiro?

- Ah! nada não, eu caí da banheira... - Gargalhou ao contar da queda.

- E isso é motivo pra rir, porque você caiu?

- Caí porque senti o chão gelado nos pés quando saí da banheira!

- Só por isso!?

Silêncio, uma frada brusca com o carro.

- Sentiu oque?! - Gaara quase gritava.

- O chão! Gaara! eu senti a porra do chão!!!

- Como!? Tá de brincadeira comigo!? Fala seu viado! eu vou te encher de porrada! Fala!

-Tou bem merda! Tou ótimo! Cara meus joelhos estão coçando!

- Já ligou pra ela pra falar isso? -Gaara falava de Sakura.

- Não, não! Vamos beber! segunda feira eu tenho hora marcada com ela daí eu conto, eu conto!!!

Os dois começaram a rir, os carros trás buzinando, a blazer do ruivo ocupava a passagem, mas quem ali naquele carro se importava com isso? Era uma novidade boa de mais, provava que o novo tratamento surtia efeito, deixava claro que havia uma chance, e dava mais que sensções física para Sasuke, dalí aparecia uma real esperança.

-

-

O filme havia terminado e as duas amigas saíam comentando sobre, Temari com um saco de mm's e Sakura com um copo grande de suco de laranja.

-Então, cê gosta de Beatles?

- Claro!

-Então! Gaara disse-me outra vez que tem um pub com sinuca e boa cerveja por aqui por perto, chamado Empty Bottle, e todo sábado tem bandas de Old Rock. Tá afim?

Sakura levantou os braços animada e soltou uma sonora exclamação, se sentia mil vezes mais nova depois dessa tarde, havia expurgado quase todo seu passado de si, e agora queria um pouco de agito, talvez pudesse conhecer algum cara interessante, sair daquele marasmo e se divertir.  
Lembrou-se do celular desligado no bolso do casaco e pegou-o, ao liga-lo havia uma mensagem, abriu e pôs-se a ler.

Parecia que tudo naquele dia resolvera dar certo! Hinata e sua mestra Tsnade estavam a caminho de Chicago, chegariam daqui a dois dias exatamente, as 14 horas! O hospital comunitário havia ganho um prêmio da ONU, e as três teriam de ir à premiação! Temari ficou estasiada com aquilo deu um pulo e abraçou a amiga, e passaram a caminhar abraçadas gargalhando como duas bêbadas.

- Então temos um ENORME motivo pra comemorar!!! Sakura! Hoje vamos tomar aquele porre! - Gritava a amiga pondo os braços atrás da cabeça.

Riram mais, afinal se fosse preciso repassar mais uma vez a caixa velha de fotos e cheias de lembranças para ter um dia tão bom, certamente o faria todos os dias.

* * *

Então, aí está, mais um cap, emocionante para os viciados em E.R, entretanto sem muito entrosamento do casal. Prometo mais surpresas no proximo cap, que este sim será _**Hot! **_

Mudança radical está passando pela ultima fase de repostamento e logo haverá mais caps novos, obrigado de todo meu cuore Hotoko, t u és parte importantíssima e necessária pra isso acontecer, espero que nossa parceria dure por bons anos.

Obrigado pelas reviews, obrigado mais uma vez **Motoko li**, pelo trabalho sensacional!

**Faça um ficwirter feliz deixe suas reviews!**


	7. Cap VII Empty Bottle

**Olá cambada, mais um capítulo para vocês, comentem, opniões são importantes e bem vindas.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, contudo, já deixo claro que quem encostar no Kakashi e no Deidara, terá os olhos sumariamente arrancados pelas minhas piças dentadas, e todo meu material cirurgico a disposição. : )_

**Tenham um bom fim de semana, usem camisinha, não usem drogas, e principalmente, Boa leitura**.

* * *

**Cap. VII - Empty Bottle! - Um hóspede indesejado.**

Gaara saiu do carro e ajudou o amigo.

O estacionamento privativo estava vazio.

Subiram a rampa que dava acesso à rua e viram a pequena entrada do Pub. O letreiro era verde em neon e algumas letras piscavam. A entrada apinhada de gente não permitia a vista da porta feita de madeira de navio, nem das duas grandes janelas de vidro.

O Empty Bottle era um verdadeiro pub Irlandês no meio da grandiosa Chicago. A fachada do local omitia as proporções internas: o lugar era formidável, dois andares com mesas de canto, sofás, sinuca, táboas de dardos nas paredes, uma grande Junk Box. Nas paredes havia fotos de bandas e músicos famosos, todos acompanhados dos donos do local.

O segundo andar tinha uma espécie de palco com um piano negro, um microfone e outros instrumentos em suportes. De frente para o palco, poltronas ocupavam o espaço com mesas quadradas. Havia a cima do segundo andar um mezanino onde ficavam os "vip" da casa. Empty Bottle era o típico pé sujo-chique, o mais movimentado da cidade.

Eles entraram pelos fundos.

Carl Weizer, dono do local veio recebê-los, sorrindo. Era grande, gordo, ruivo, irlandês, baços tatuados e vestia um avental verde com um enorme trevo dentro de uma garrafa vazia na frente, símbolo do local. Ele parecia fazer parte do cenário.

O aroma amadeirado e a leve bruma dos cigarros acesos misturado ao cheiro de bebida davam todo um clima pessoal ao local. Pesado, porém envolvente e gostoso.

Nas sextas-feiras o segundo andar do Empty ficava cheio, culpa de uma banda chamada Black Bird, cover de Beatles e de outras bandas da época.

Gaara entregou um cartão para o dono do pub, que os guiou até a área vip. Os três homens conversavam sorridentes quando uma mesa foi oferecida.

Weizer se despediu, pedindo desculpas, pois naquela noite estavam lotados e logo veio uma garota atendê-los.

- Bem vindo de volta, Gaara , Sasuke - ela fez uma pequena reverência.

- Como andam as coisas, Kally?

- Tudo ótimo, ruivo. E aí, o de sempre? - Kally sorriu.

- Sim, sim.

- Sem gelo então. E o seu amigo aí? - Se referia a Sasuke, piscando um olho, que era cliente assíduo, porém não tanto quanto Gaara.

- Uma cerveja alemã grande.

- Okay! - Ela se virou e desceu. – Billy! Uma Germanny grande e um Irish Cawboy! - a ouviram gritar.

A banda ainda se preparava no palco, afinando instrumentos e passando o som.

Chad Finnigan, baterista e vocalista, conhecia Sasuke, pois havia tocado nos estúdios da XRT no começo da rádio. Ele acenou para a dupla e sorriu, falou algo com a banda, que riu e acenou de volta.

- Hey, Reed! Vê se lembra disso! – Chad falou no microfone.

Sasuke sorriu.

Chad fora um louco a vida toda. Era um amigo estranho e fora ele quem apelidara Sasuke de Reed. O cara tinha a irritante mania de não chamar ninguém pelo nome de batismo. Ele mesmo não se chamava Chad.

Era um cara repetitivo e aborrecido, do tipo que não dá pra discutir. Porém quando gostava da pessoa, apenas gostava, apelidava e tudo o mais. Era ótimo, divertido, daqueles que faz todos caírem na risada o tempo todo.

A banda começou a tocar. Acordes distorcidos ecoavam estridentes pelo local.

Chad bebia de um cantil de metal enquanto preparava a voz – provavelmente Whisky quente -. Pigarreou e começou a cantar os primeiros versos, ritmando perfeitamente com o som.

- Its been a hard day night! I'v work like a dog!

Hard day night – dos Beatles era uma musica perfeita. Entrava nos ouvidos de Sasuke como um orgasmo. Tudo se fazia dele quando aquela musica tocava e, por Deus!, como a Black Bird a tocava maravilhosamente bem!

Sasuke ensaiava uma bateria imaginária, batendo os indicadores na mesa num transe total, olhos fechados, boca entreaberta cantarolando, sem deixar o som sair, acompanhava cada verso. Amava tocar bateria, uma paixão adquirida na adolescência e quebrada no fim dela, culpa da paralisia das pernas.

Por instinto de tocar, sentiu o pé bater no pedal imaginário. Sorriu. Era um espasmo. Seu corpo lembrava bem como era terrivelmente delicioso tocar e respondia a isso.

Kally, a garçonete, chegara com as bebidas e uma porção de tira-gosto, cortesia da casa. Deixou as coisas na mesa, desejou uma boa noite e passou a mão de leve pelo rosto do ruivo, esse que não deixou de corresponder, deslizando a mão sob o avental apertado. Ela sorriu e sentou-se no colo de Gaara, que a puxou mais pra perto, colando o queixo no ombro da menina.

Ele disse, rouco:

- Você é esperta, mas muito nova, Kally – mordeu de leve a sua orelha. – Seu pai, o dono daqui, não iria gostar nada, nada disso.

E se levantou, fazendo-a levantar também.

Ela sorriu. Investia no cara há algum tempo, porém sabia não ter chances. Gaara era sensual, firme, do tipo que não recua um milímetro, e arca com as conseqüências. Deixara claro que com ela, nada teria.

O ruivo seguiu para o banheiro.

Kally sorriu inutilmente para Sasuke, já que este mantinha os olhos fechados, tocando a sua bateria imaginária, e logo, ajeitando o avental, saiu dali.

A música acabou, fazendo-o despertar do seu pequeno mundo particular.

Sasuke se viu sozinho na mesa e, para ele, estava tudo bem.

O salão abaixo ainda se encontrava fechado para o público geral.

A banda voltara a passar o som quando ele viu uma dupla entrando na platéia. Uma mulher de vestido preto justo de alças, costas nuas, um coque displicente prendendo os cabelos, salto alto e um sorriso estarrecedor, esse conjunto de perfeitas pernas segurava um copo de cerveja grande nas mãos enquanto falava com a loira ao lado. O ambiente se encaixava a ela com perfeição, pele alva contrastada na semi-escuridão do local. Os músicos babavam por ela quando, num acordo silencioso, tocaram uma música agitada. Ela não se segurou: puxou a amiga e foi dançar.

Gaara chegou do banheiro e tocou o ombro do amigo.

- Tudo bem aí?

- Hã? Ah, sim.

O ruivo olhou na direção em que Sasuke olhava: uma bela mulher e... Sua irmã!

- Hey! Aquela é Temari! - reconheceu pelo jeito do cabelo estar amarrado em quatro maria-chiquinhas.

- Não sabia que sua irmã dançava assim tão... - o Uchiha disse entre risos.

- Termine essa frase e será a última... Vou descer para falar com ela...

- Boa sorte.

Gaara desceu as escadas, apressado. Seguiu na direção onde as duas mulheres dançavam e pegou uma delas pelo braço.

- Heey!

- Sou eu, Temari!

- Gaa-kun!?

A outra se aproximou, sorrindo.

- Gaara! - e abraçou-o, colando os corpos.

Sentiu o calor dela, que antes dançava, colar no seu corpo, o cheiro, os seios e quadris, não viu quem era, mas reconheceu a voz.

- Sakura?

- Hai! - Ela disse, estalando um beijo desajeitado, no canto da boca, no rosto do rapaz.

Ele gostou daquilo. Sakura era quente. Nunca tiveram nada além de amizade, nada que não pudesse mudar. Quando mais novos eram grudados, quase um par, porém, por falta de iniciativa dele, nada aconteceu.

- Hey, gata, você se divertindo?

- Claro! Vem dançar com a gente! - disse ela, pegando-o pelo braço.

Sasuke assistia tudo. Gaara, afinal, também conhecia a outra mulher. Sorte dele, pois ela era realmente gostosa. O equipamento de iluminação do local a deixava com tons arroxeados de cabelo, fazendo com que o Uchiha não interligasse a mulher com a sua médica.

A banda começou tocar Twist and Shout e aquela foi a deixa. Temari se sentara, observando a banda e o local, enquanto Gaara girava Sakura pelas mãos e a prendia de costas para ele, num abraço apertado.

A mulher sentiu todo o corpo masculino contra as suas costas. Ele havia passado de leve o nariz pelo seu pescoço e agora respirava acelerado no ouvido dela.

"_I wanna shake you Babyyyy_" Berrava Chad de trás na bateria enquanto o casal rodava pelo salão. Dançavam feito loucos, as mãos dadas.

"_Well, shake it up baby _

_Twist and shout_

_Come on, come on, come, come on baby now_"

Ele a girou para si mais uma vez, fazendo o vestido subir um pouco, até roçar o quadril com o dela.

_"Come on and work it on out_

_Well work it on out, honey_

_You know you look so good_

_You know you got me goin' _

_Just like I know you would"_

O lugar foi aberto e o público entrava, lotando as mesas. Alguns casais iam dançar e a maioria apenas observava a banda e o belo par.

_"Well, shake it up baby _

_Twist and shout_

_Come on, come on, come, come on baby _

_Come on and work it on out_

_You know you twist, little girl_

_You know you twist so fine_

_Come on and twist a little closer"_

Ele a ergueu pela cintura e a puxou para mais perto, fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas em seu tronco, soltando as mãos das suas e prendendo-lhe o pescoço.

Sakura estava vibrante. O corpo quente, um pouco úmido, refletia a luz colorida do palco. Ofegante e presa contra ele, encostou a testa na de Gaara e sorriu.

"**_And let me know that you're mine, woo_**" Gaara cantou em seus ouvidos.

(E me deixe saber que você é minha)

Por deus! Ele era bom! Nunca havia se imaginado nessa situação com o seu amigo, ainda mais sendo Gaara. O havia chamado para dançar apenas para tirar uma com a cara dele, imaginando o quão duro e desajeitado seria dançando. Jamais imaginou que Gaara dançava de forma tão... Ardente!

Sentia a respiração forte dele contra as suas pernas. Lembrou-se estar vestida com uma roupa nada adequada para aquela posição, ainda mais em público. Tentou descer quando Gaara a impediu, segurando forte as coxas femininas.

- Tsc. Cansei de brincar. Agora vem aqui.

Temari estava boquiaberta. Seu irmão agarrando a sua melhor amiga dentro do Empty Bottle! Apesar de tudo, se sentiu satisfeita. Os dois eram ótimos, porém sozinhos, e nada os impedia.

O choque foi maior quando a música ainda tocava, nos versos finais. Gaara prendeu Sakura num beijo lascivo, quase animal. O público foi ao delírio, não se sabia se pela música que acabara de forma fenomenal ou pelo show particular do casal que dançou maravilhosamente bem e que agora estavam sumidos.

Separaram-se. Ela, vermelha de vergonha, ainda mantinha-se abraçada a ele, porém com os pés no chão. Escondia o rosto no peito de Gaara, que investia contra o seu pescoço sem se importar com os demais à volta.

- Hey, hey, calma, ruivo.

- Hum. Ok, rosa.

- Vamos voltar para a mesa. Sua irmã e...

- Aposto que ela não se importa, mas se é o que deseja – Gaara falava, ainda traçando caminhos pelo pescoço da médica.

- Bem, tenho que ir. Amanhã eu tenho um compromisso importante - Sua consciência voltava com força, lembrando-lhe de que a sua mestra e amiga chegariam hoje cedo.

Gaara também caiu em si quando se lembrou que ELA era louca por Sasuke, sem saber, mas era. Soltou uma das mãos e bateu na própria testa.

- Ok, ok. Se quiser eu te deixo em casa.

- Não! Er... Vou com a Temari. Ela dormirá lá em casa hoje!

- Sakura, desculpe... Fiquei fora de mim. Você é estonteante, mas não gosto de trair os meus amigos.

Ele deu as costas e saiu, deixando-a sem entender nada. Não estava, ao seu ponto de vista, traindo ninguém. Era solteira e, se fosse mais a fundo, Gaara nunca fora com a cara de Neji. Então trair a quem? Resolveu que era uma questão complicada demais para alguém semi bêbado responder, então chegou em Temari, avisando que já precisavam partir.

Gaara subiu no mezanino, dando de cara com Sasuke. Aquilo o incomodou. Quando o amigo abriu um sorriso e soltou boa "Boa escolha", ele se sentiu pior. Não entendeu no começo, até o Uchiha começar a falar.

- Hey, quem era aquela amiga da sua irmã? Cê não perde tempo!

O ruivo fremiu quando percebeu que ele não havia reconhecido a médica e preferiu deixar por isso mesmo.

- Uma amiga do trabalho dela. Vamos, minha bebida esquentou. Vou lá embaixo pegar mais. Tá afim?

- Mais uma dose! Sabe, Hanna e umas amigas estão por aqui. Talvez eu as chame para subir.

- Hanna? A menina do petshop?

- Essa mesmo. Ela é bem bonita e...

- Não vai me dizer que você já dormiu com ela?

- Por que não?

- Sasuke... você é uma piranha!

Os dois riram. Gaara saiu da mesa, pensando no que fizera. Mas o que os olhos não vêem... Porém não era algo que se repetiria.

Já havia reparado há algum tempo como o amigo falava quase que constantemente da médica e, bem, Sakura amava sem precedentes Reed que, por conseguinte, era Sasuke. Uma verdadeira situação de desencontros formados pela desinformação.

Era um fio que os separava, mas a pedido de Sasuke, Reed era uma personagem, uma voz, e não deveria tomar forma real ao ser revelado. Por isso, um não sabia quem o outro era e não ficariam juntos sem que um deslize acontecesse.

Assim a noite continuou. Os dois se divertiram com meia dúzia de tietes, até cansarem e partirem para casa, vendo o sol nascer por trás dos prédios da gélida Chicago enquanto duas médicas acordavam e se preparavam para sair, não para o hospital, mas sim ao aeroporto.

Sakura acordou primeiro. Foi até a geladeira e viu um papel pregado por Temari: "Estar no O'Hare às 14h em ponto. Buscar Tsunade e equipe. Portão nove, desembarque internacional." Olhou no relógio, que ainda marcava dez e meia, tomou café e se pôs a arrumar a casa.

Jo-jo miava, pedindo atenção, e lembrou-se do dia em que a encontrou, tão pequena e arrepiada, quase sumindo na imensidão branca das calçadas nevadas perto do hospital.

Sorriu. A gata fora por muito tempo um escapismo para a solidão que sentia, junto do seu locutor amado. Pegou-a no colo e tocou o seu nariz no focinho preto.

- Humm, sabe, Jo-jo, hoje é um dia muito importante! Você vai conhecer a minha mestra!

- Meow? - Ela virava a cabeça em total desentendimento.

- Sim! Você vai conhecer a Tsunade! E, bem, acho que vocês vão gostar uma da outra!

Ela miou mais uma vez e pôs a patinha branca no rosto da dona. Sempre mostrou um carinho muito grande pela mulher que havia salvado a sua vida.

Fechou os olhos, ficando com aquela expressão típica risonha dos gatos e lambeu com a língua áspera a testa de Sakura, que a pôs no chão para continuar com os seus afazeres.

Enquanto Sakura varria e passava pano no chão de taboa corrida, a gata passeava atrás dela como uma sobra de carência, divertindo a dona com palhaçadas e miados. Foi quando avistou Temari coçando os olhos em contentamento com o barulho do rádio ligado, sempre na XRT.

- Ohayou, Temari!

- Ohayou... Que horas são?

- Bem, vejamos... são meio dia e vinte!

- Então vou tomar um banho e saímos para almoçar, depois seguimos para o aeroporto...

Temari ajudou-a com o resto da arrumação, preparando os dois quartos de hóspedes do espaçoso apartamento. Depois de um rápido desjejum e um banho, pegaram um táxi até O'Hare, o aeroporto, e nesse embalo o relógio já marcava uma e meia. Chegaram exatamente na hora de encontrá-las.

Duas da tarde. Uma voz feminina anunciava a chegada do vôo Japão – EUA – Chicago por todo o salão de desembarque. Algumas pessoas se aglomeravam nas gigantescas vidraças para ver os aviões em movimento, crianças com os seus pais, executivos e famílias inteiras abarrotadas de malas e alguns poucos no portão de desembarque seguravam pequenas placas em japonês escritas toscamente. Havia na cidade uma pequena comunidade nipônica, porém Sakura escolhera não viver no tal bairro. Temari e seu irmão vivam lá e era sim um lugar agradável, mas não a proposta de vida que a Haruno queria.

Fora parar em Chicago justamente para apagar lembranças e o bairro exageradamente ambientado não ajudava.

O vôo 357 acabara de pousar e as duas amigas se postaram no portão nove, onde deveriam encontrar passageiros.

Esperaram vinte minutos até Sakura ver uma cabeleira loura em duas marias-chiquinhas, trajando um jaleco verde com o brasão do hospital. Tsunade usava aquilo como farda e por isso fora fácil encontrá-la.

- Aqui, Tsunade-shisou!

- Sakura? SARUKA!

Aluna e mestra se abraçaram.

- Shisou! E onde está a Hinata-san?

- Vem logo atrás. Hisashi por pouco não manda a guarda imperial para escoltar a primogênita!

Tsunade falava de seu marido e pai da amiga. Trocando cartas por um longo período com a mestra a deixara atenta sobre aqueles pequenos acontecimentos.

Hinata apareceu, segurando uma pequena maleta azul-clara, e logo atrás, para o total descontentamento de Sakura, vinha Neji, carregando o resto das malas.

Temari olhou para a amiga e voltou os olhos para o homem, confirmando silenciosamente que era o mesmo das fotos.

Hinata trajava um grosso casaco de grife, óculos escuros enormes e estava diferente da infância. Agora mantinha os cabelos longos e um corpo cheio de curvas.

- Sakura, que saudades!

- Hinata... - Ela disse, olhando feio para o acompanhante da Hyuuga.

- Bem, preparamos uma recepção no apartamento de Sakura. Então vamos? - Temari tentava quebrar o clima de chumbo que se surgiu quando a amiga encarou o homem que até agora não havia dado um pio.

Neji pôs as malas na ampla sala de taboa corrida.

As quatro mulheres conversavam e pareciam ignorá-lo por completo.

"Melhor assim." Pensou.

Temari era tagarela e agitava mais a conversa com Hinata enquanto Tsunade e Sakura, ambas com olhos marejados, não desgrudavam uma da outra, contando detalhes e mais detalhes sobre quase tudo e principalmente falando sobre o hospital.

Jo-jo olhava interrogativa para aquele pequeno tumulto num apartamento que sempre fora tão silencioso, passando pelas pernas de Sakura.

- Ah, Shisou! Essa é a minha companheira de quarto – riu-se. - Jo-jo, minha gata. Vou fazer um chá e preparar alguma coisa. Devem estar cansadas da viagem e com fome.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Só preciso descansar um pouco, fora isso estou ótima - falava a loira mais velha.

Hinata pediu licença a Temari e puxou Sakura para um canto mais afastado na cozinha.

- Sakura-san, desculpe-me... Meu pai ordenou e...

- Não se preocupe, Hina-chan. Não vou mentir e dizer que fico feliz com isso, porém conheço bem a sua família, mais do que gostaria.

- Oh, sim, desculpe-me. Se quiser, posso pedir para o Neji-nee-san procurar um hotel...

- Não será necessário. Tenho bastante espaço aqui, só não prometo ser gentil com o seu primo - ela ria.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, Sakura-san - Hinata sorriu, tímida.

- Só uma coisa, Hina-chan...

- Hai?

- Não precisa de tanta formalidade, okay? - disse, piscando um olho.

- Ahh, claro!

Tsunade entrou na cozinha, sorrindo e com a gata preta no colo.

- Hey, Chicago é bem bonita, mas tem vida noturna nesse lugar?

- Oh! Claro! - Sakura riu. Algumas coisas jamais mudariam. – Mas, shisou, prefere algo mais tradicional ou moderno?

- Sakura, se está em Roma, faça como os romanos!

- Temari, vou ligar para o seu irmão. Acho que ele poderá nos dar alguma dica.

-Sakura, você não perde tempo! -

Sakura fez uma careta meio de vergonha, meio risonha, pegou o celular e discou um numero rápido.

Neji a observava, comparando a jovem de suas lembranças com a mulher que via andar pra lá e pra cá no apartamento, falando e sorrindo. Parecia estar bem.

Fora junto com a prima a pedido de seu tio, porém a sua curiosidade de reencontrar aquela com quem quase se casou falava alto e, quando a viu, se surpreendeu com a bela mulher em que Sakura havia se tornado.

- Perdeu algo por aqui, Neji? - Perguntou ríspida.

Ele a observava e não percebeu quando ela desligou o telefone e o viu de olhos presos a si. Só se deu conta quando a primeira frase que a mulher lhe dirigiu tocou os seus ouvidos.

- Não.

A médica não se deu o trabalho de responder ou perguntar mais nada, apenas saiu de perto, dizendo para Temari que Gaara chegaria para levá-las até um bar em dez minutos.

As quatro dividiram os dois banheiros, se arrumando para a saída com Gaara. Trocavam de roupa, tagarelavam e se maquiavam quando o interfone tocou. Elas estavam ocupadas, então Neji o atendeu.

- Senhorita, o senhor Sabaku está na portaria.

- Mande-o subir - a voz de Neji fez o porteiro parar para pensar.

- Sim, senhor. Desculpe-me.

- Nada.

- As chaves da porta estão sobre a mesinha da sala! - Sakura gritou.

Ele se levantou e destrancou a porta. De início não entendeu quando um cão preto passou, sério, sendo acompanhado de um homem em uma cadeira de rodas e depois apareceu de um ruivo muito mal encarado com um kanji na testa.

- Que diabos..

- Olá, Gaara-kun! - Sakura o interrompeu. – Neji veio para acompanhar a Hinata.

Sakura vestia um jeans com botas de neve marrons, t-shirt de uma banda de rock e um sobretudo combinando com as botas. O cabelo em um rabo de cavalo curto deixava a franja solta, caindo sobre o rosto. Estava casual, porém bela.

Ela se abaixou e pegou as orelhas do grande cão, afagando-o.

- Oláaa, Remus! Como está esse garotão, hein? Hein? - Ele correspondia ao carinho, arfando e abanando a cauda que mais parecia uma vassoura.

- Sasuke, quanto tempo! Não apareceu e nem deu notícias! Como vão as coisas? Novidades?

Definitivamente ela estava animada, feliz como nunca haviam visto.

- Sim. Podemos conversar?

- Claro, venha até o meu quarto. Ainda não terminei de me arrumar.

Neji fechou a cara quando ficou a sós com Gaara. Conhecia-o bem da faculdade, porém não se falavam tanto.

- Neji, hun? Veio procurar alguma coisa em Chicago?

- Apenas acompanhando a Hinata-sama.

- Bem, vamos parar de enrolação. Como ela reagiu?

Gaara sabia de quase tudo, então não gostou nada, nada, quando viu o Hyuuga.

Enquanto conversavam na sala, no quarto de Sakura as coisas estavam mais amenas.

- Sente-se aqui e vamos ver os seus reflexos.

- Hey, doutora, hoje eu não vim como paciente... mas tenho algo a te contar.

No tempo que passavam em tratamento, Remus acabou se dando bem com Jo-jo e Sasuke passou a ser mais sociável com a médica.

- Hum, então conte!

- Sabe, é normal que eu sinta, você sabe, é...

- Está sentindo algo? Dor?

- Não, não! É que há dois dias eu estava saindo do banho e caí de costas no chão e, bem, senti o chão gelado e desde esse dia...

- Sasuke, feche os olhos.

- Quê?

- Apenas feche os olhos - e assim ele o fez.

- AI!

Sakura havia beliscado o seu joelho. Mesmo por cima da calça, Sasuke reagiu. Ela abriu um largo sorriso e o abraçou.

- Isso é ótimo, é realmente ótimo!

O Uchiha estava sem graça. A mulher praticamente se jogara em sua cadeira, apertando-o num abraço de urso. Sentia as gargalhadas dela baterem quentes em seu pescoço, juntamente com o cheiro bom do perfume feminino.

- Semana que vem você vai para o hospital comigo. Vou mudar a sua dieta e fazer alguns exames. Vamos começar a outra fase da fisioterapia!

- Hey, hey , calma! Primeiro saia de cima de mim. Você é pesadinha, sabe... - ele dizia, rindo.

- Está me chamando de gorda, sr. Uchiha?

- Jamais, doutora. Eu sou louco e não burro. Não quero perder as minhas pernas!

Ela sentou-se na cama e ambos desataram a rir com as mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra, até que foram interrompidos por um esgar.

- Caham... - era Gaara na porta. – Sinto interromper o casal, mas estamos de saída e amanhã voltamos ao trabalho, né, Sasuke? Portanto essa será a nossa última noite de farras... e não quero perder mais tempo aqui.

Eles se olharam. Ela vermelha de tanto sorrir - ou envergonhada da indireta de Gaara - e ele com aquele sorriso sacana. Segurou mais forte as mãos pequenas da mulher quando ela tentou desvencilhar-se dele.

- Só mais uma coisa.

- Sim... - Sakura ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

O moreno se aproximou muito dela, quase colando os narizes, porém soltou uma das mãos da médica e pegou a mochila que estava na cama, ao lado dela, logo se afastando. Abrindo-a, tirou um embrulho de papel e entregou-lhe.

- Esqueceu isso na minha casa - falou ao pé de seu ouvido.

Ela abriu o pacote e tirou o seu estetoscópio de lá, soltando a respiração que nem havia percebido prender num suspiro profundo.

-Obrigada. - Sorria com o rosto vermelho e a respiração em descompasso.

* * *

**N/a**: _Se chegaram até aqui, deixem reviews, sou uma estudante ocupada, e todas as quartas e sextas passo o dia num necrotério. Então se dão valor ao meu feliz esforço de escrever no meu tempo livre, comentem. - Comemorando! Veterinários comandam! Yeah! Art is a BANG! _

_Conselho do dia : Falta de vitamina B causa atrofia mental em fetos e neonatos. Se peidar, ponha a culpa no cachorro, se não tiver um, azar o seu. _

**Agora a parte séria**: Para quem lê a fic, e gosta das personagens **Jo-jo** e **Remus**, pensem em quantos animais abandonados sofrem em abrigos do governo ou nas ruas, eles precisam do seu carinho e amor, é nossa culpa deixar nossos animais se reproduzirem sem controle, causando a superpopulação deles, consequentemente aumentando o numero de animais abandonadoss sofrendo violência e as causas do abandono, como fome e frio. Se já tem um pet em casa, castre-o, ele será mais saudável e feliz, se não tem, adote, **Não **compre, **não** contribua com a industria dos vendedores de almas!

Lanço a campanha aqui: **Animal não é brinquedo, sende dor, frio e medo! Adote um amigo peludo!**

**Homenagem aos meus cães, gata, ratos e pássaro. **


	8. capVIII É como estar engasgado

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, porém o Kakashi e o Deidara são meus, se triscar neles eu taco fogo em vocês! ò-ó

_Não usem drogas e não dirijam bêbados, olha o que aconteceu com Sasuke, tá numa cadeira de rodas. E Gaara tem uma tatoo mega sexy na testa, mas isso é outro caso XD..._

_**Boa leitura.**_

**Cap VIII – É como estar engasgado.**

- É aqui. Chama-se Spliker, é um bar tradicional de Chicago. Esse lugar transpira toda a música daqui - dizia Gaara como quem apresentava algo raro, belo e inigualável.

Diferente do conhecido Empty Bottle, o Splikers era o reduto da música da cidade. Tudo de novo passava por lá, assim como todas as bandas famosas provindas de Illinóis retornavam para tocar mais uma vez em um dos pequenos palcos baixos e apertados do lugar. 

Naquela noite, o "bar" era mais arrumado e sociável, diferente dos tempos em que o Punk reinava ali. A música não havia mudado tanto, mas tinham uma playlist mais variada. E Gaara parecia estar em seu habitat natural. Ele parecia normal com a sua tatuagem na testa no meio de tanta gente "esquisita".

Entraram pela pequena porta e desceram as escadas. Tudo ali acontecia debaixo da terra e um sistema um bocado moderno de ventilação mantinha o lugar habitável. 

Discos de vinil pregados nas paredes com fotos e quadros, mesas de madeira com cadeiras largas e um enorme balcão de madeira vermelha com bancos redondos formavam o habitat tão querido pelo ruivo. 

Ficariam ali por um tempo e passariam para mais um bar e continuariam assim até apresentar a vida noturna de Illinóis para Tsunade.

Neji torceu o nariz quando entrou no underground. Hinata o olhou quando decidiu que queria dançar, como se pedisse permissão, porém ele nada fez. Estava observando outra mulher que dançava loucamente junto de Temari. 

A Hyuuga não esperou mais quando Gaara a pegou pelo braço e soltou um belo sorriso.

- Deixe os aleijados aí e vamos dançar, pequena.

- Oh! Não fale assim, Gaara-san! Sasuke-san pode se sentir...

- Ah, Hinata, não se preocupe comigo. Esse cabeça-de-fósforo vai ter o que merece quando eu puder chutar a bunda dele e será logo, logo – Falou o Uchiha, rindo.

O outro riu. 

Sasuke e Gaara tinham uma amizade estranha, se sacaneando e pregando peças constantemente um no outro. Aquilo de forma alguma ofendia qualquer um deles, porém pasmava quem observasse o punk sacaneando o cadeirante e isso fazia com que os dois rissem mais e mais. 

Neji passou os olhos pelo local mais uma vez até ser interrompido bruscamente pelo moreno. Só os dois se encontravam na mesa.

- Hey, cabeludo? Por que olha tanto para ela?

O Hyuuga olhou e piscou algumas vezes. Pensou que não fosse com ele até Sasuke chamá-lo de novo de "cabeludo".

- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que você a olha...

- Ah, vamos, diga. Até parece que vocês não se conhecem. Sei pouco dela, mas sei quando ela não gosta de alguém.

- Fomos noivos - disse Neji como se explicasse que comeu torradas no café da manhã.

Sasuke parou a respiração por alguns segundos. Ouvira bem o que ele disse mesmo com a música extremamente alta. "_Foram, não são mais_" pensou. Aquela pequena informação havia lhe pesado e não gostou do que sentiu. Depois de se acertar com o temperamento da médica, ele a alugava quase o tempo todo, ligando e perguntando o que poderia ou não fazer ou se poderia tomar algum anestésico (ligou inúmeras vezes para perguntar isso), fora que passavam três dias da semana juntos, pois era ela quem ministrava as sessões de acupuntura e gerenciava a sua fisioterapia no hospital. Ademais, havia alguns encontros ocasionados pelo "acaso". 

Quase sem querer se conheceram, ela quebrando o silêncio e ele vez ou outra perguntando algo.

Sasuke pegou mais uma dose se whisky e tomou um gole grande, olhando fixamente para Neji.

- Então... como se conheceram?

- Na faculdade - Neji bebericava de um copo grande com um líquido escuro parecido com Coca-cola.

- No Japão? Então tem bastante tempo.

- É, tem sim. Ela está diferente.

- Se está eu não sei. Eu a conheci aqui mesmo, em Chicago.

- Pelo visto ela nunca falou nada para você, não?

- E o que ela deveria contar? É minha médica. Até onde sei sou eu quem tem que dizer as coisas a ela.

- A relação de vocês não parece ser de médico/paciente, vi quando entregou o estetoscópio dela. Dei a ela de presente quando montou o hospital em uma favela de Kanto.

Aquele pequeno jogo de "quem sabe mais sobre a Haruno" estava irritando um bocado Sasuke, afinal o ex-noivo parecia saber muito mais que ele e devia mesmo, então resolveu ser direto.

Sem parecer se importar.

- E por que não estão mais juntos? - mais um gole, agora curto.

- Eu a estava traindo com a sua melhor amiga - o Hyuuga novamente falava como se fosse normal, comum e óbvio.

Os dois não se olhavam, apenas encaravam a mulher dançando.

- Pelo visto ainda gosta dela.

- Não gosto, porém ela me atrai.

- Bela forma de dizer que quer comer alguém.

- Não é o que pensa, Uchiha.

- Não tente machucá-la, Hyuuga.

Quando Neji abriu a boca para rebater, o assunto da silenciosa briga chegou, um pouco molhada de suor, sorrindo, cabelos desordenados pelos movimentos do seu rebolar.

Sakura se jogou com as pernas abertas e braços para trás do encosto da cadeira. Ainda sorrindo, suspirou. 

- Ei, o que está bebendo? Estou com sede - disse, já pegando o copo de Sasuke.

- Doutora, acho que isso não matará a sua sede.

Ela cheirou o conteúdo do copo, sorrindo mais.

- Whisky californiano, sem gelo nem água. É a sua cara beber isso, Cawboy. 

Deu dois goles e se levantou.

- Bem, vamos partir para outro bar que Gaara-kun disse ser bem diferente. Tudo bem?

- Ok - Responderam.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos de Sasuke.

- Vou chamá-los. Gaara vai surtar quando ver a irmã se engalfinhando com aquele motoqueiro mal encarado - Riu-se e sumiu na pequena multidão sem ter idéia de como o clima estava pesado entre os dois.

Neji não fez mais que um coçar de garganta quando ignorado pela mulher. Logo saíam do meio do povo, ela e Gaara que segurava Temari e Hinata, com o rosto vermelho, pelas mãos e, por fim, Tsunade foi arrastada do balcão.

Entraram no carro e novamente o espírito de "guia turístico" de Gaara entrou em ação.

- Essa avenida é conhecida como "Trip-milk avenue" pelo povo daqui. É onde residem os melhores saloons, bares e snookers. Poucas casas noturnas boas não se encontram aqui. Uma delas é o Empty Bottle, mas não vamos lá hoje. Virando aqui, chegamos a outro bar muito peculiar. É de um brasileiro.

O atípico boteco pé-sujo carioca, em Chicago, se encontrava destoante da paisagem, com um belo letreiro verde e amarelo escrito "The Gringo's bar". Basicamente era uma velha casa com portas de rolagem, mesinhas quadradas de ferro com anúncios de cerveja e comidas típicas do país. A decoração interna era propositalmente cafoninha, com araras de madeira penduradas e paredes floridas, fotos de sambistas e instrumentos de percussão pendurados nas paredes completavam o cenário tropical.

Um sistema de som bem aplicado tocava quase todas as bandas e grupos de samba e rock brasileiros, com tevês mostrando videoclipes e shows, um balcão médio e meia dúzia de atendentes vestindo camisas de futebol com os seus nomes atrás. 

Perto do balcão, uma placa daquelas que vemos em qualquer bar beira de estrada, escrita com giz, oferecendo de feijoada mineira até churrasquinho de gato. 

Assim que escolheram uma mesa na apinhada varanda do "bar", um homem bronzeado, sorridente e bem bonito chegou para atendê-los. 

- O que temos para beber aqui? - leram o cardápio, porém os nomes eram "estranhos" demais.

- Para os homens, temos a pedida da casa: caipirinha ou cachaça verde. Para as meninas, temos batidas variadas de frutas tropicais e alguns tipos de cerveja brasileira.

Gaara sorriu com a confusão mental dos amigos. Conhecia o bar bem, afinal, ele conhecia praticamente todas as boas da noite de Chicago, fora que tivera um pequeno affair com uma brasileira que o ensinou algumas muitas coisas sobre culturas, comidas e bebidas de seu país.

O ruivo pigarreou e falou em um português desengonçado:

- Dois caipirinhas e batidas de morango, maracujá e pêssego e uma dose grande de cachaça. 

- Sim, senhor. Algum aperitivo?

- Frango passarinho.

- Ok, já trago os pedidos. Com licença.

Todos olhavam esquisito para o ruivo, que riu mais uma vez. Não explicaria porque sabia português e nem como parecia conhecer algumas coisas do país.

Sakura segurou o riso por mais cinco segundos até explodir em gargalhadas.

- Gaara-kun! Não sabia que você era poliglota! 

- Deve ter aprendido com alguma mulher, não é, cabeça-de-fósforo?

- Ah, não enche, sr. Quatro rodas.

- Gaara, o que é cachaça? - Perguntou Tsunade.

- Justamente o que pedi para você. É uma bebida de cana, forte e pura.

Todos estavam um bocado altos pelo efeito do álcool, exceto Gaara que estava dirigindo. Escolheram não mudar de bar e Tsunade levou 10 garrafas da tal Cachaça. 

Quando saíram de lá, já era quatro da manhã e o ruivo guiava o carro lentamente. Hinata,no carona, e Tsunade, entre Neji e Sasuke, dormiam. Neji olhava pela janela e Sasuke e Sakura se encaravam, lado a lado, um pouco espremidos no banco traseiro.

- Chegamos à sua casa, Sakura - anunciou o ruivo.

O grupo saiu da Blazer lentamente. 

Sakura se debruçou no banco da frente e beijou o rosto do amigo, voltou e olhou para Sasuke. Ele parecia tão bem com o rosto avermelhado pelo leve estado de embriaguez, olhando mareado para ela. Aproximou-se para beijar-lhe a face como havia feito com Gaara, apoiando uma das mãos na cabeça dele, quando Sasuke virou o rosto e a prendeu num beijo com gosto de limão e vodka, azedo, quente e doce. 

Sakura prendeu os dedos entre os cabelos arrepiados, puxando-os levemente e exigiu passagem pela boca do homem, que atendeu rápido, passando a mão atrás das orelhas, contornando-a até parar com na cintura, elevando um pouco a camisa preta da mulher.

Respirou com a boca colada à dela ainda, murmurando um "Boa noite".

- Garanhão, precisamos ir - Gaara quebrava o momento slow-motion que pairava entre eles. 

Sakura saiu do carro, recebendo olhares cansados que esperavam a dona do apartamento lhes dar acesso. 

- Perdi um brinco - mentiu para justificar a demora.

Despediu-se de Temari, que tomou o banco da frente do carro, e entrou no prédio. Sua cabeça dava mil voltas. De repente lembrou-se: "Hoje à noite será a premiação"

- 

- **Dia seguinte -**

- Oh, meu deus! O que vou vestir!?

- Sakura, se acalme! Este vestido está ótimo!

- Afinal é uma reunião para premiar, porém não é a entrega do Oscar!

- Você tem razão, mas... Não quero aparecer lá como uma louca.

- Nem meu namorado se pareceria louco com esse vestido. Está simplesmente lindo. - Dizia Hinata sorridente.

- É, está perfeito! Agora vamos, se não nos atrasaremos.

Neji ficaria em casa, afinal não era um dos convidados. Apenas observava a movimentação louca da casa, com aquelas três mulheres hiperativas por suas ânsias.

Até que cochilou na varanda e, quando se deu conta, tudo estava no mais perfeito silêncio. 

O rapaz espreguiçou-se na poltrona. Com um belo impulso, levantou.

- Elas já deviam ter saído há alguns minutos - pensou, embriagado e andando pela casa.

Jo jo o passou pela sala e o olhou, levantou o rabo felpudo juntamente com a cabeça, esnobando-o e sumiu pelo corredor. 

Neji fez uma careta para a gata que já não estava lá e seguiu para a mesa da sala. Sakura havia esquecido a sua câmera. Então resolveu dar uma olhada nas fotos e não se surpreendeu quando a imagem de Sasuke se repetia ao lado da médica, sorrindo, em bares, parques e principalmente no hospital.

Grunhiu, mal-encarado. 

Não queria ir para ter com Sakura, porém o seu tio exigira que acompanhasse e protegesse a prima, que de nada precisava ser protegida. Hinata já não era mais a guria tímida e quieta, não depois de começar um relacionamento quase circense com Naruto, um ex-garoto de rua que fora adotado pelos pais de Sakura e agora fazia residência no hospital comunitário.

Extremamente psicótico com comida e mulheres, era barulhento, atrapalhado e divertido, porém duro. Quando o namoro começou, o pai de Hinata quase se enforcou com os próprios cabelos, mas agora com eles noivos nada poderia impedi-los.

-

-

As três mulheres estavam no enorme prédio da ONU. Apresentaram seus convites e foram levadas para o salão principal. Tudo lá era referente à humanidade, reportagens e fotos polêmicas cobriam as paredes de forma intencional, mas limpo e extremamente organizado.

Sakura e Tsunade entreolhavam-se constantemente, não acreditando que receberiam apoio estrangeiro por algo que nem o governo de seu país natal dera importância. Algo que julgavam pequeno e pessoal tomara proporções mundiais, se tornando hora ou outra motivo de matérias e reportagens nos meios de comunicação voltados para a área médica e social.

O salão era redondo e enorme, como quase tudo ali. Comportava cadeiras acolchoadas azuis, todas voltadas para o fundo do lugar, onde havia um telão e um palco. Evidentemente estava lotado e as mulheres foram encaminhadas para uma área restrita bem na primeira fileira.

Laila Freivalds, presidente da assembléia geral da organização, tomou conta do palco, sorrindo junto de uma equipe de coordenadores e embaixadores.

- "Estamos aqui, nesta noite estrelada de Chicago, para parabenizar cinco pessoas e suas equipes e projetos sociais de surpreendente comoção em toda humanidade. Como atual presidente da assembléia geral da ONU, desejo-lhes uma ótima noite porque, afinal, se chegaram aqui é porque merecem. 

"O mundo passa por momentos de descrença e perda de fé. Humanos torturando e matando a própria espécie, crianças, mulheres e adultos mutilados pelo esquecimento. Guerras e destruição do meio ambiente crescentes, nos fazendo perder a credibilidade em nossos governos, países e famílias.

"Porém, pois sempre há um porém, devemos ressaltar as coisas boas que acontecem também pelas mãos humanas e hoje é esse dia.

"Temos aqui cinco projetos que se tornaram pontos de referência em suas respectivas áreas em todo o mundo, projetos não-governamentais que, com grande sucesso, conseguiram chegar mais além e cresceram, fazendo trabalho árduo em meios e áreas esquecidas. São cinco países, culturas, línguas e crenças diferentes, que no fim fazem o mesmo: protegem e amam a nossa espécie e nossa casa, a Terra!"

Um homem corpulento com o seu microfone começou a falar:

- Por favor, subam ao palco na ordem de chamada: Mathew O'Rille e sua equipe do projeto "Re-florest"de Minessota - EUA; Andréa Marques e sua equipe do projeto "Oceano vivo" da Bahia – Brasil; Haama Sadém e equipe do projeto "HIV genoma" - Camboja – África; Vivian e Pedro Careñas e equipe do projeto "Contra a extinção da fauna" - Buenos Aires – Argentina e por fim, porém não mais importante, Haruno Sakura e equipe do projeto "Hospital comunitário de acupuntura", Kanto – Japão.

Cada equipe falou um pouco do seu trabalho, recebendo uma estatueta com o símbolo da ONU e um cheque de apoio financeiro. A cerimônia foi demorada e, no fim, foi anunciada uma votação que escolheria qual projeto teria apoio integral da organização. Apenas os diretores de área votariam. O resultado sairia depois do coquetel promovido no local. 

Hinata e Tsunade estavam radiantes e Sakura quase que à beira de um enfarte, ainda mais quando alguns políticos e outros médicos famosos vieram ao seu encontro discutir sobre as matérias publicadas por ela sobre sistema nervoso central e paraplegias. 

Gaguejando no começo, logo se soltou e passou apresentar as suas idéias, que eram visivelmente bem aceitas pelo grupo de ouvintes. 

A votação fora rápida e por três votos o projeto da médica não havia ganhado o patrocínio, porém isso não a decepcionou. O prêmio de reconhecimento já era bom o bastante. 

O cheque entregue junto ajudaria e muito o seu hospital, que sempre se sustentara com parcos recursos. E no coquetel fizera ótimos contatos com gente interessada da sua área.

No fim, as três agradeceram e se despediram do grupo no qual mantinham uma conversa e tomaram um táxi para Oak park. O relógio de rua marcava duas e quinze da manhã. Estavam cansadas.

Assim que saltaram do carro, o celular de Sakura tocou. Pela música, era do hospital ou alguma emergência.

- Sim?

- Sakura? Aqui é o Gaara!

- Aconteceu algo com o Sasuke?

- Sim, por favor, venha logo. Ele não acorda. Encontrei-o no chão, longe da cadeira... Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura, apareça aqui agora!

- Gaara, apenas monitore os batimentos dele! Logo estarei aí!

Desligou o telefone e entrou novamente no táxi. Jogou as chaves para Hinata e ordenou que entrassem, pois mais tarde ligaria. 

- Por favor, Western, 3400, e rápido!

- Sim, senhora!

O trajeto de vinte minutos fora feito em dez. 

Sakura pagou o motorista e correu para o saguão do prédio. O porteiro já a conhecia e permitiu o seu ingresso aos elevadores sem perguntas. 

"Dez minutos é o suficiente para declarar morte cerebral por falta de oxigênio", esse maldito pensamento não saía da sua cabeça. Xingava-se mentalmente. 

Não poderia deixá-lo morrer depois de conquistar um avanço considerável sobre o caso de Sasuke.

Quando percebeu estava dentro da sala de estar do apartamento do rapaz, chamou por Gaara, que veio rápido, com Remus latindo em desespero.

- Gaara, você não mexeu nele, certo?

- Não!

- Ótimo. Onde ele está?

- No corredor. Está respirando, porém o pulso está fraco...

Ela correu até ele, já levando alguns travesseiros que estavam pela sala, colocando-o sob a cabeça do rapaz. Puxou o inseparável estetoscópio da bolsa, posicionando a base no peito dele sob a camiseta preta. Provavelmente a pressão estava baixa, os batimentos lentos, mesmo assim estava mais aliviada.

Pediu à Gaara que dobrasse as pernas da calça de Sasuke e assim começou um pequeno exame. Virou-o de bruços com o rosto para o lado e tocou a extensão da coluna. Tudo aparentemente normal. Ele tinha reflexos.

Aquilo a intrigava. A cadeira estava no quarto e ele no corredor... Não, ele não seria idiota de tentar andar sem a sua permissão. 

Com a ajuda do ruivo, levou-o para a cama.

- Está tudo bem, Gaara. Ele apenas desmaiou, ainda não sei por quê. Se quiser descansar, tudo bem. Ficarei aqui por hora.

- Vou beber uma água. Qualquer coisa, estarei na sala tirando um cochilo.

Remus parecia ter se acalmado com a presença da médica. Agora estava deitado aos pés da cama, com os olhos cor de mel fixos nela, que passava a mão pelos cabelos de seu dono.

- Droga, Sasuke, que diabos você andou aprontando? - resmungou, baixinho.

Ele apenas dormia. A cada cinco minutos ela verificava os seus batimentos com as mãos sobre o peito masculino. A pressão estava baixa, nada com que se preocupar. Talvez fosse pelo frio do chão, pensou. Colocou-o na cama, cobrindo-o e logo viu melhoras.

Meia hora depois, ela sucumbiu e, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke, adormeceu. 

Gaara entrou no quarto e a viu, serena, dormir, encolhida ao lado do amigo que respirava pesado e calmo. Pegou a outra ponta do grosso edredom para cobri-la quando reparou no vestido de gala que a amiga usava. Tinha as pernas expostas e um belo decote. 

Por fim, cobriu-a e saiu do quarto.

Sakura não sonhava, mas sentia uma enorme angústia pela possibilidade de perdê-lo. Era como estar engasgada e não conseguir respirar, era o sentimento de impotência pelo que poderia ter ocorrido. 

* * *

Bom dia meu povo, peço mil desculpas pela demora, porém fiquei sem internet esses dias, e era para este cap ser postado ontem... Obrigado Motoko! Espero que esteja se dando bem na faculdade. E sim o intuito deste cap é deixa-los curiosos. (risada maléfica). Mas o fim está relativamente próximo...

**Notícias animais:** Fiz uma campanha de adoção na faculdade, e vejam só, mais de 200 animais, entre cães e gatos foram adotados! Que coisa linda né gente?

Se amam seus pets, castre-os, ele será mais feliz, saudável e viverá mais, será mais calmo e alguns deles vão perder aquele cheirinho hormonal que exalam quando no cio. Um animal castrado tem 50 menos chances de desenvolver tumores e doenças relacionadas ao aparelho reprodutor.** Quem ama cuida.**


	9. Cap IX Dois gatos fugidos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, nem o seriado E.R nem a maravilhosa cidade de Chicago.

Desculpem-me o atraso, porém as provas da faculdade são prioridade, amo ler suas reviews, sinto enorme alegria quando elogiam a fic e pedem por mais. E por isso prefiro exclarecer o porque do atraso. Fora isso aquela mesma minha ladainha de sempre.

**Crianças: Este capítulo, aqui, abaixo contém cenas de sexo explícito e palavreado relativamente pesado. Se não se sentir confortável com o assunto não leia.**

Usem camisinha, não usem drogas e não aceite nada de estranhos.

**Boa Leitura! **

* * *

**Cap - IX - Dois gatos e uma cobra na fria madrugada de Chicago.**

Dia anterior. Apartamento de Sakura.

- Oh, oque será que aconteceu?

- Não sei... Alguma emergência certamente.

Tsunade e Hinata subiram pelo elevador conversando, entraram no corredor ainda discutindo o que poderia ser, certamente Sasuke estava envolvido, pois ouviram o nome dele ser dito ao telefone, porém será que estava bem?

Ao entrarem no apartamento Neji ainda acordado as olhou interrogativo, Hinata já conhecia bem o gênio do primo e tratou de ignora-lo e partir para seu quarto, enquanto Tsunade desavisada permaneceu na sala arrumando algumas coisas, queria espera-la e Neji pareceu entender que algo havia ocorrido.

- Tsunade san, onde está Sakura?

- Houve uma emergência e ela está sem as chaves de casa.

- Pode ir dormir se quiser, me parece cansada, eu irei espera-la.

- Oh, obrigado Neji, realmente não sei que horas ela pode chegar aqui.

- Não se preocupe, não dormirei mais. Boa noite Tsunade-sama.

- Boa noite.

E assim Tsunade se retirou, deixando Neji ainda de pé olhando fixo para o corredor que dava para o hall de entrada.

Dia seguinte - Apartamento de Sasuke.

Gaara ainda dormia no sofá meio torto, Remus já acordado rondava pela casa procurando por alguém que lhe alimentasse, diferente de um dia normal ele não latiu para acordar Sasuke, apenas desceu da cama, sem antes de dar uma boa olhada no dono e na mulher que dormia junto à ele, e seguiu para sala, dando de cara com Gaara que dormia com as pernas para fora do sofá e a cabeça para o lado, completamente expremido. Remus cutucou com a ponta do focinho gelado a bochecha de Gaara, o fazendo pular e o cão recuar. Se olharam por segundos, Gaara respirou fundo e remus levantou mais a cabeça, ok teriam que conviver amigavelmente.

Remus andou até a cozinha e voltou correndo com um pote vermelho na boca, - Ok, você quer comer, certo? Isso me parece uma trégua. - olhando fixo e pela primeira vez, balançando o rabo preto e grande para o ruivo. Definitivamente aquilo era um "SIM" e então Gaara pegou o pote e o encheu, deixando-o na área atrás da cozinha, voltando para o quarto onde os dois dormiam viu estar tudo relativamente bem então resolveu ir embora.

O quarto de Sasuke tinha grandes janelas na lateral, porém pareciam nunca terem sido abertas, suas percianas constantemente fechadas não permitia perceber se era dia ou noite, o unico barulho vinha contínuo do ar condicionado e a unica fonte de luz era do relógio do rádio. Sakura havia tido um sono sem sonhos e acordou umas duas ou três vezes para apenas constatar que ele estava bem, e agora mais uma vez fazia o mesmo. A mão pousada constantemente sobre o peito, por baixo da camisa preta, sentia sua respiração pesada, Sasuke se mexia muito dormindo e só parou quando, instintivamente, ela pousou a mão sobre ele. Sem querer ela descobriu que ele tinha sonanbulismo, pois havia tentado levantar mais umas duas vezes durante a noite, e isso a fez pensar, ele havia caído longe da cadeira, ou havia andado ou voado até lá. A segunda de fato não era uma opção, e isso a fez sorrir pela primeira vez em tantas horas de vigília.

Já sem medo ou muitos pudores deitou-se ao lado dele, recostando a cabeça no vão de seus braços e dormiu, agora mais leve e tranquila.

Algumas horas mais tarde Sasuke acordou sem entender nada, com sua médica dormindo ao seu lado e Remus ainda em silêncio, e o relógio marcava onze e meia.

Sentiu seu estômago roncar, olhou para o teto do quarto, e suspirou, não se lembrava de ter bebido para perder a memória, porém lá estava ela, linda, num vestido verde escuro, presa a ele, com uma mão espalmada sobre seu peito, sob sua camiseta preta e uma das pernas sobre as dele, ela parecia uma criança abraçando um urso enquanto dormia, completamente despenteada e com a boca naturalmente vermelha ligeiramente aberta. Serena.

Talvez acorda-la seria uma boa idéia, talvez não, porém enquanto decidia-se a observava e sentia o peso e o calor dela sobre suas pernas. Poder sentir frio, calor, dor, cósegas, coceira e qualquer outra coisa que nos passa despercebido, para ele era um milagre. E como se pela primeira vez esperimentasse algo, o efeito era forte, o prazer de senti-la assim era gostoso de mais. E era tudo culpa dela.

Olhou á volta procurando sua cadeira, com cuidado desgrudou-se da médica e sentou na cama, ela dormia pesado e se remexeu um pouco, porém logo voltou à habitual tranquilidade. Apoiou os pés no chão, sentindo-o frio, fez careta e ainda pondo força nos braços se levantou e deixou-se cair na cadeira de rodas, Sasuke nunca se deixou atrofiar e apesar de sentir novamente havia perdido a prática de como era andar, afinal foram anos dependendo de rodas. Porém havia feito avanços consideráveis, claro, escondido de Sakura, sempre que podia firmava com força os pés no chão, e já conseguia ficar em pé por alguns minutos.

Por fim rodou até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira pegando a garrafa de suco de laranja, Remus agora o observava, tudo estava muito estranho, Sakura dormindo ao seu lado, Remus calado e agora, o aparelho celular de Gaara sobre a mesa da cozinha, afinal que diabos havia acontecido?

Tomou seu desjejum e um banho, pôs comida para o cão, porém ele não comeu, guardou o celular de Gaara na mochila da cadeira e voltou ao quarto, já vestido e pronto, precisava ir para a rádio.

Voltou ao quarto e sentou-se na cama, a viu dormindo, a noite dela havia sido quase toda em claro, ele não sabia. Abaixou-se perto de Sakura e tocou a lateral de seu rosto, sentindo sua respiração chicotear, suave e quente eu seu rosto.

- Sakura, acorde... - ele sussurrou.

Ela resmungou algo e por reflexo passou o braço a volta do pescoço dele, puxando-o para baixo, espalmando a bochecha dele contra seu peito. Sasuke fremiu, cheirou o colo da médica - cheiro de mulher - levantou o rosto e baijou seu queixo.

- Acorde, Sakura... - falava baixo parecendo não querer surtir efeito algum sobre ela.

- Estou acordada. - ela resmungava entre o sono e a lucidez.

- Não, não está... se continuar me prendendo assim não vou me controlar.

- Então não se controle. - descendo uma das mãos para as costas e outra nos cabelos negros.

Se ela estivesse realmente dormindo... aquilo era um problema para ele, contudo ela parecia tão certa do que fazia. Sasuke suspirou mais de uma vez, tentando segurar-se, droga, ela sabia que ele estava voltando ao normal, provoca-lo assim era cruel.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, demorando um bocado, tragando o cheiro dela e sua textura, quando abriu novamente os olhos, ela o encarava, com olhos maternais e tenros. Sasuke pensou que ela o soltaria de susto, entretanto ela o apertou mais contra si, pela respiração acelerada, ela chorava, contida e insegura. Afinal o que havia acontecido? Ele não conseguia falar, ela o precionava contra si, e pode sentir o quanto ela encaixava-se nele. Iria esperar que ela dissesse algo.

- Droga, Sasuke, não faça mais isso comigo... eu fiquei apavorada. Pensei que ia te perder. - ela falava lenta e entrecortada por pequenos soluços.

Perder? agora sim sua cabeça dava um nó, não se lembrava de nada de noite passada, apenas que esperava Gaara para sair e acabou dormindo, depois disso, tudo era um breu.

-Sakura? O que aconteceu?

- Não se lembra?

- Talvez eu gostasse e saber porque acordei ao seu lado...

- você... Gaara ligou e então eu cheguei e você estava no chão do corredor, foi isso.

- Muito exclarecedor. Bem, então eu estava no corredor desmaiado, é isso? - ele mantinha a calma, mesmo com ela afundando-o em si.

- É, isso. Então pegamos você, que estava gelado, pensei ser sua pressão, pensei que você pudesse ter tido uma crise e então tomado aquele anestésico. Por fim Gaara me ajudou a coloca-lo na cama e, oh coitado, dormiu no sofá, e eu fiquei aqui, não poderia sair do seu lado, não sabia o que estava acontecendo!

Ela cuspiu toda a informação de uma só vez.

-Mas estou bem, só senti sono e fui dormir e quando acordei você estava comigo.

- Porque você não acordou quando o carregamos?

- Não sei!

- Oh, Sasuke, teremos que monitorar seu sono, a unica explicação para termos lhe encontrado no corredor, ha uns cinco metros de sua cadeira, é que você andou enquanto dormia.

- Andei...Sakura, você disse que andei? - Ele levantou-se do abraço de urso dela, a olhando fixo, vidrado, como um gato que observa sua presa.

- Sasuke, eu não brincari - Ele havia a cortado com um beijo.

Ele sorria prendendo o lábio inferior dela entre os seus, que se dane que fosse dormindo, acordado ou bêbado, havia andado e isso era bom de mais, mesmo que não se lembrasse. A gargalhada dele entrava na boca da médica como um licor, fazendo-a rir também.

-

-

Neji havia adormecido no sofá, acordara algumas vezes e ligava para ela, que não respondia, talvez estivesse em alguma cirurgia, ou talvez assinando o óbito de um certo paraplégico marrento. Fechou a cara ao lembrar-se dos dois juntos, a história do brinco perdido não desceu goela a baixo, Neji era tudo, menos burro. Ligou mais uma vez e ouviu a voz da médica - Olá aqui é Haruno Sakura, no momento não posso lhe atender, deixe seu recado após o sinal. -

- Caixa postal... merda.

- Algum problema Neji-san?

- Hun, não Hinata sama.

- Então vamos tomar café, vejo que Sakura ainda não chegou, sinceramente espero que esteja tudo bem com Sasuke kun...

- Eu também espero, sabe eles formam um casal bonito - Tsunade aparecera atrás de Hinata no corredor.

Neji havia ficado calado, em sua real situação não podia falar nada, havia trocado, literalmente, Sakura por Tenten, essa ultima saíra do país para completar seu mestrado e havia pedido "um tempo na relação" e agora estava se sentindo literalmente trocado pelo mestrado de Tenten. Pensava que era o destino o culpado e que merecia isso, contudo não parou para pensar quando a viu no aeroporto, e constatou que talvez pudesse "relembrar" os velhos tempos. Ledo engano, vendo-a solteira sentiu direito de posse sobre a médica, mas então se deparou com uma visão maior da mulher que teve, Sakura estava mais decidida, esperta e poderosa do que antes. E mesmo sentindo que a fazia reagir de alguma forma, ela apenas se acostumou com sua presença e manteve-se seguindo, tratando-o como um desconhecido.

Se sentir passado para trás na vida de alguém que viva aos seus pés furou os olhos do seu ego, só que a natureza de Neji não era boa perdedora.

- Talvez eu deva busca-la.

- Não se meta na vida dela Neji.

- É, creio que Tenten não irá gostar de saber disso.

- Não se metam, não tenho nada mais com ninguém, e mesmo se estivesse com Tenten, ela mesmo pediu para terminarmos enquanto ela está na França.

- E isso não lhe dá o direito de perturbar a vida de Sakura! Neji, interfira meio dedo na vida dela e verá do que sou capaz! - Tsunade era uma leoa cuidando de sua cria.

- Afinal Neji, você não tem carteira de motorista válida aqui.

Novamente sem armas, novamente calado, se perguntava porque foi parar em um país estranho no apartamento de sua ex noiva.

-

-

O telefone tocou mais de uma vez, sendo ignorado, Remus deitado na sala apenas tentava dormir, os barulhos provindos do quarto o impediam.

Dentro do aposento escuro dois corpos se moviam lenta e sincronizadamente. Algo acontecia ali.

Desde que ele a beijara ela começou um jogo de provocações, excitando-o com palavras ronronadas ao ouvido dele, e tocando, lambendo e arranhando-o de leve. Ele entrou sem pensar na brincadeira e ela descobriu que ele era um ótimo jogador também. Pagaria para ver até onde ele iria com ela, desde o beijo no carro Sakura não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, acordou no meio da madrugada pensando nisso, quando tomou um banho para se arrumar antes da premiação tocou-se pensando nele.

Sabia que ele era seu paciente e este tipo de relação era mal vista e proibída, porém até mesmo antes do beijo inicial, ela se via com saudades quando ele não ligava para perguntar alguma coisa ou confirmar o dia das sessões de acupuntura. Ela o queria e não pensava em Reed quando estava com ele.

As coisas esquentaram rápido, ela havia subido nele e o provocava mordendo os lábios e roçando o corpo no dele, as mãos da médica pareciam precisas em encontrar onde mais o deixava atordoado, e ele não ficava atrás quando a reconpença era ouvi-a gemer baixo.

Sasuke voltou a si quando percebeu por onde iam.

- Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? Você tem certeza de que eu sou o quê você quer? Não haverá volta depois desta noite. Não sou um homem fácil. Não irei dividir você com ninguém. - Ela tinha uma necessidade louca de senti-lo enfiado dentro dela, quente de desejo.

Sasuke estudou os olhos dela, as janelas da alma. A respiração dela se tornou irregular. Ele observou a mão dela mover lentamente por toda a extensão do peito dele. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele quando a mão dela acariciou gentilmente o volume na calça dele.

- Eu não consigo imaginar estar com mais ninguém, Sasuke. - Ela era dele, apenas dizendo isso confirmara.

Os beijos dele marcaram a alma dela. Eles se abraçaram bem apertado, a boca de Sasuke deixando uma trilha de beijos ao longo da pele quente da médica. Ele abriu o vestido dela. O tecido caiu como uma poça sobre ele, ela estava sentada sobre as pernas dele. deixando-a somente com uma calcinha pequena e uma cinta-liga. Ela se v debruçou sobre ele para tirar a colcha que cobria a cama. Sasuke moveu suas mãos segurando a cintura dela, puxando-a contra sua ereção rija. Os dedos dele deslizaram para baixo do material fino da calcinha dela, brincando com os pêlos do sexo dela.

Sakura gemia enquanto ela perdia as forças das pernas. Ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, que agora estava sentado com as pernas dela a sua volta.Sakura podia sentir o membro dele contra si. Ela desejava senti-lo dentro dela. Sentia um estranha sensação de que ele sempre fora o que mais procurava.

Ela se abaixou para beijá-lo, o corpo dela moldado ao dele. Um braço nas costas dela puxava-a contra ele, enquanto que o outro deslizava entre os corpos deles para provocar o sexo dela sobre a calcinha. Sakura tentava se mover o mais próximo daqueles dedos. A sensação da camisa preta de algodão contrastava com a pele alva dela.

Ela lentamente puxou a camisa dele, que levantou os braços para ajudar, do modo que estava sentada sobre ele, podia senti-lo latejar sob si, observou o peito de Sasuke, subir e descer controladamente, subiu para ver os olhos a encarando sérios, ele era perfeito.

Sakura o empurrou para que ele deitasse e ajeitou os quadris, fazendo com que roçassem um noutro.

- Está sentindo isso? - ela perguntou sacana.

Ele gemeu gutural, com as mãos presas na cintura dela empurrando-a para baixo, contra si, simulando enterrar-se nela. A calcinha e seu short atrapalhavam.

Ela o provocou mais quando começou os movimentos circulares com os quadris, ele segurou os seios dela, estimulando-os com os polegares, quando sentiu a corrente de ar tomar seu corpo. Ela ha via levantado.

De pé com ele entre suas pernas ela começou a dançar lentamente, como se houvesse musica, com as mãos nos quadris, formava um circulo no ar, rebolava mansa, como uma gata, soltou as cintas e retirou-as com a meia calça lentamente. Os olhos dele brilhavam, a cada centímetro de pele que a meia calça mostrava ao ser retirada, ela sorria diferente, o mais sacana possível, e terminou de despir-se lentamente para tortura-lo mais. Ao terminar ficou de quatro, entre as pernas dele, e arranhou leve a parte interna das coxas de Sasuke, que fechou os olhos e gemeu.

Subiu novamente as mãos até os quadris dele e marcou um beijo quente em seu umbigo, descendo o short e trilhando lambidas e mordidas até descobrir o pênis, ereto, quente e pulsante dele.

- Responda-me Sasuke.

- sim... - ele resmungou ao sentir que ela se afastou.

- Está sentindo isso?

- O que, doutora?

- Minha boca, Sasuke.

- Sinto sim, doutora Haruno.

Ela beijou a glande fazendo-o tremer.

- Devo presumir que seu tratamento está surtindo efeitos então.

- Efeitos? Oh! Sim! - ele gemeu, ela havia o engolido por inteiro. - muitos... efeitos!

Ela mesmo não aguentava mais brincar tanto, queria consumir-se tanto quanto ele, com a boca nele, ela ergueu a cabeça lentamente sugando, passando a língua quente pela extenção do corpo do pênis. Sasuke apenas viu estrelas quando ela aumentou a velocidade e pressão e voltou à terra quando ela parou antes que ele gozasse.

- Por deus! Sakura, se for para me torturar mais, me mate logo.

Ela nada disse, apenas subiu o corpo até ele, e o encarou.

- Eu acho que te amo. - ela disse muito baixo.

Ele a beijou profundamente calmo quando ela separou-se dele mais uma vez para terminar a frase.

- Mas tenho certeza que te quero. - e então foi a vez dela beija-lo com paixão e vivacidade.

Enquanto as línguas dançavam ela fez com que ele a penetrasse de uma só vez. Sasuke gemeu dentro da boca de Sakura quando sentiu seu membro deslizar contra as paredes molhadas dela. A médica era apertada, quente e o envolvia perfeitamente.

- Me guia - ela disse e fechou os olhos, sentando-se com mais força sobre ele.

-

-

Gaara não havia recebido notícias dos dois desde a parte da manhã, agora o relógio de seu laptop marcava seis e quarenta da noite e Sasuke devia chegar as oito. Estava preocupado.

Ligara para Temari para saber se ela havia aparecido no hospital, porém recebeu uma negativa da irmã, e de Tsunade quando ligou para a casa da médica. Os celulares de ambos e o telefone do apartamento de Sasuke ninguém atendia. Gaara se viu angustiado.

Tudo indicava que eles não haviam saído do apartamento do locutor, contudo sem notícias o fazia pensar no pior.

Mal sabia ele que ambos voltaram a dormir depois de descobrir que pertenciam um ao outro.

-

-

Ela dormia com a cabeça no ombro dele, que por sua vez a cariciava os cabelos rosa claros dela, observando-a mais uma vez, cair no mundo dos sonhos, durante o dia os celulares e telefone da casa não pararam de tocar, dessa vez isso não o aborreceu, aquele tilintar dos aparelhos parecia música ao seus ouvidos. Olhou o relógio do rádio que marcava sete e dez da noite, espancou-se mentalmente, deveria chegar á rádio as oito para preparar o programa da madrugada, porém apenas não queria sair dali, queria poder te-la por qualquer lugar, e proibi-la de usar roupas em sua presença, queria sentir a respiração dela falhar quando a fizesse gozar, e ouvir ela gemer seu nome. Quando ela fez aquela declaração quis dizer o mesmo, mas ela não deu à ele espaço... Sempre fora péssimo com expressar-se e não seria diferente agora, queria dizer o mesmo tão espontâneo e sexy como ela fazia, só que as palavras não fluíam assim de sua boca como seus beijos sobre a pele dela.

Mesmo assim a rádio era como um filho, e precisava de sua atenção para que crescesse com força, então mais uma vez desvencilhando-se dela, sentou na cama e levantou lentamente, apoiando-se na cabeceira, empurrou a cadeira com a mão livre pra que ela se afastasse 3 ou 4 passos dele e segurando-se nas paredes, ameaçou o primeiro passo, que aconteceu lento e trêmulo e quando o firmou no chão deu mais um, e mais outro, mesmo apoiando-se nas paredes e cômoda sentiu-se satisfeito, ao jogar-se na cadeira completamente nu.

Tomou um banho e vestiu-se, alimentou Remus e voltou ao quarto, ela ainda dormia, pegou um bloco de papel e uma caneta na gaveta da cômoda.

"_Se não precisar ir para o hospital amanhã, me espere na cama._

_Volto de manhã, preciso ir para a rádio. _

_Amor, Reed._

**_X X X_**"

Ele não percebeu como assinou o bilhete, era de praxe assinar assim tudo, até seus documentos. Ligou para Gaara busca-lo e partiu assim que o amigo chegou na portaria do prédio, levando Remus consigo.

Sasuke não tinha idéia de como ela reagiria, apenas havia se esquecido que sua médica era apaixonada pelo locutor da madrugada, porque agora ela era apenas Sakura, sua Sakura e ele não se sentia um personagem e sim somente um homem chamado Sasuke.

* * *

**N/a:** **_Galeraaa mais um cap saíndo e muitas surpresas para o próximo! Fiz uma Sakura mais occ, cheia de atitude e sexyappeal, gosto da personagem assim, no poder! _**

**_Fora isso adotei um gatinho novo, ele é pretinho e é um doce, chama-se Darth Vader. Os bichos do meu zoo estão aceitanto-o bem, e logo logo ele será membro permanete na equipe!_**

Motoko li, o que devo dizer... MUITO OBRIGADA! Você é sensacional! Paciente com meus atrasos e tudo mais! Desculpem as outras betas mas a minha é a MELHOR!

Babem pobres mortais!

"_Após o sinal deixe sua review na caixa azul à esquerda em sua tela, clicando em "Go". peeeeepppp"_

* * *


	10. Cap X Fazendo tudo igual, mesmo longe

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, não pretendo ganhar nada com essa fanfic, porém os personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sem-coração.

**Crianças:** não bebam se forem dirigir, usem camisinha, acredite o menor dos problemas é ter um filho, não usem drogas, elas fazem você virar seus pais.

E por fim,** Boa leitura.**

* * *

Cap 10. Sem mentiras, sem passado, mesmo separados fazemos tudo junto.

Casa vazia. O som do vento batendo nas janelas, impiedoso e constante, quente e frio ao mesmo tempo, o gosto que a chuva dava naquele lar, o corpo dela provava, a despertava, lento, pesado e doce. A vontade era ficar ali, ocultada entre os panos da cama, sentindo o cheiro fusionado dos dois. Contudo a vida não pára quando se encontra um cais, a tempestade lá fora não a faria parar. Ela apenas não podia e por isso, e por consciência, levantou-se de uma vez.

Olhou à sua volta. Não era o seu quarto, nem a sua casa, porém sentiu falta de sons. Apenas o vento não satisfazia os seus ouvidos.

Ligou a luz e abriu as janelas, deixando o vento cortante e gelado entrar, mas não se encolheu. Ele a deixara quente por dentro, o suficiente para dias assim. E pela primeira vez em um ano ou dois a luz fraca do sol entrou no quarto de Sasuke.

Sakura viu quadros nas paredes, com fotos e reportagens, gente famosa ao lado dele, sorrindo. Ele não, não sorria.

Olhou mais uma vez pelo quarto e, no canto oposto à porta, havia uma bateria da Pearl vermelho-vinho esmaltada e nova, porém com marcas de uso. Sem se dar conta de sua nudez, andou pelo cômodo, vendo os slogans das matérias em que ele aparecia sem ler realmente tudo. Eram muitas.

Contudo não pôde parar e abrir bem os olhos para um banner de mais ou menos 1,50m x 60 cm enquadrado na parede em frente à cama:

"XRT - 93. Good Night Chicago Blues

Reed's Greatest Hits!"

E havia outro poster tão grande quanto do Chicago Steels, oposto em outra parede. Ele não parecia só um fã.

Sentou-se na cama, pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro. Tomou um banho, voltou ao quarto para fechar as persianas quando viu o papel sobre o criado-mudo. Pegou-o sorrindo e, ao ler, o sorriso foi se desfazendo. Gelou, olhou novamente as paredes. Às vezes poderia ser realmente lerda. Sasuke era ELE.

Não teve outra reação a não ser sair correndo dali e ir para casa. Precisava pensar. Lembrou-se do episódio da camisa. Talvez ele soubesse e, se sim... sentiu-se usada.

Reed não faria aquilo com ela.

Tomou um táxi até Oak Park. Quando chegou, pagou ao motorista e não esperou o troco. Chegou em casa resfolegando e corada e correu todos os andares pelas escadas. Neji a viu entrar e foi ao seu encontro. Ela apenas desviou e seguiu para o quarto. Trocou de roupa ainda pensando naquilo e, quando se deitou, ainda tinha o bilhete dele - ou de Reed - apertado nas mãos.

Três bips. Mais três, Sakura acordou e pegou o pager - "Emergência - CC 3 - acidente de carro - 10 minutos aqui". Tsunade e Hinata não entenderam como chegara até o seu apartamento. Apenas explicou que havia um problema no hospital.

Neji a barrou na porta.

- Ei, por que está correndo de mim?

- Neji, pelo amor de Deus, saia da minha frente!

- Me responda!

- Não te devo explicações da minha vida!

- Você dormiu com ele, não foi?

- Se é isso que quer saber... Dormi e agora, por favor, SUMA!

Sakura pegou o estetoscópio na mesa da sala e saiu correndo. "Dane-se Neji, Dane-se ele!"

Estava extremamente errada. Queria chegar logo e travestir-se da médica eficiente e feroz que era.

Romano a esperava, furioso. Ela não estava atrasada, contudo ele apenas a queria exibir como um troféu para outros médicos que estavam ali para avaliar o desempenho do Counting General Hospital of Chicago.

Creevy apenas viu um maço de cabelos rosa borrarem-lhe a visão sem o típico "bom dia" que ela lhe dava. Algo estava realmente ruim. Sakura subiu pelo elevador e nem reparou na maca e nos outros médicos mais novos com uma senhora, dividindo o elevador com ela. Um dos novatos abriu a boca para perguntar-lhe algo e, percebendo a sua intenção, Sakura apenas lançou um olhar furioso, o bastante para o outro médico se calar.

Chegou à ala cirúrgica já despindo o jaleco e fazendo a assepsia dos braços e mãos. Vestiu o pijama verde de procedimentos cirúrgicos e olhou a equipe. Temari, Romano, Josh e outros auxiliares.

No vidro de observação, outros médicos tão velhos quanto o hospital em que trabalhava a observavam, atônitos. O comunicador entre a sala de cirurgia e a sala atrás do vidro foi acionado e uma risada cretina foi ouvida.

- Romano, esta é a sua carta na manga? Essa menina mal saiu dos cueiros...

E mais uma voz

- Aposto que mal sabe o que faz... - o outro velho desdenhava.

Temari olhou assustada. Romano a fitou como quem dizia "não responda e trabalhe". Joshua não a conhecia, mas ao visualizar o rosto da médica, abismou-se. Sakura tinha estampado na feição puro ódio. O dia havia começado bem, contudo depois do que descobriu, queria enfiar os bisturis no crânio de cada um daqueles velhos e quem mais atravessasse o seu caminho.

Ignorando o olhar de Romano, ela respondeu.

- Ora, calem-se, dinossauros! Quem trabalha aqui sou eu. Se não gostam do que vêem, desçam e venham sujar as mãos!

Todos congelaram, porém a mulher em fúria agiu com naturalidade.

- Vamos! Mexam-se! Joshua, quero o quadro geral! Temari, verifique o estado cardiovascular. Romano, não fique parado, termine de aplicar a anestesia!

- Quadro geral instável, pressão da T5 até T 12, exames posteriores sem resultado de sensibilidade, outra lesão na lombar nos forames intravertebrais, vazamento de medula em 0,01 para 10.000 ml.

- Temos um grande vazamento, portanto vamos começar por ele. Fórceps aqui, um bisturi Nº 4.

Sakura pegou o bisturi e abriu as costas do paciente acima das nádegas e começou a cirurgia, sendo assistida pelos outros médicos desdenhosos. Aquela era uma cirurgia complicada. O invólucro medular era fino demais e qualquer erro poderia causar, além de paralisia, a morte do paciente.

Ela espaçou com o fórceps as vértebras e encontrou o vazamento. Uma lente de aumento lhe foi posta à frente do rosto e viu, menor que um furo de alfinete, a medula amarela vazando.

- Preciso de material coagulante do paciente aqui! Retirem de alguma cartilagem!

Temari pegou um bisturi e abriu uma incisão no cotovelo do paciente. Com uma seringa retirou um pouco de sangue e cortou um pedaço da cartilagem. Romano tratou de ajudar, fechando o corte enquanto a loira passava o material para a amiga, que fez um enxerto.

- Joshua, fique de olho aqui. Não temos muito tempo!

Pegou as radiografias e olhou uma e mais uma vez. O vazamento estava estancado. Agora precisava avaliar se era ou não operável a pressão intravertebral torácica do paciente. Por fim, descobriu que teria de arriscar.

- Romano, temos algum parente por perto?

- Sim, temos. Afinal que diabos você quer saber com isso?

- As radiografias não deixam margem. Operável é, contudo não prometo sucesso. Temos esfacelamento ósseo entre a T6 e T7, fragmentos intravertebrais. Estamos no escuro.

Romano acionou outro interfone.

- Preciso de um parente do sobrevivente do acidente de hoje mais cedo.

A enfermeira que o atendeu respondeu positivamente, porém assustada. Falar com Romano não era algo bom para qualquer funcionário, a não ser que obtivesse sucesso sobre a ordem do médico.

A equipe cirúrgica estabilizou o paciente por exatos dez minutos até o interfone tocar novamente, só que dessa vez da central para a sala de cirurgia.

- Dr. Romano, a mulher do paciente se encontra aqui. Posso deixá-la subir?

- Mande-a subir, Joshua. Leve-a até o observatório - Sakura atropelou a fala do médico careca, que só fez em resposta uma careta.

Mais dois minutos e a mulher estava lá, com rosto inchado e olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Temari ligou o interfone que fazia ligação com o observatório.

- Dra., ele vai sobreviver?

- Veremos, contudo preciso que você autorize a cirurgia. Um desses velhos ao seu lado pode explicar o que está acontecendo - a Haruno falava, curta e grossa.

Enquanto um dos "dinossauros" explicava para a ela o que havia ocorrido, Sakura bufava.

- Hey, rosinha, que diabos deu em você? - Temari resmungou baixo.

- Depois te conto - ela sussurrou - Que diabos de demora é essa?

Falou mais alto, sendo seguida pela voz da mulher respondendo que acabara de assinar os papéis e sabia do risco.

Ela sorriu por dentro. Agora poderia começar a fazer o que sabia e relaxar.

Ainda era madrugada quando a cirurgia terminou. Resultados só seriam comprovados após o paciente ter acordado, porém certamente o homem precisaria de sessões de fisioterapia, estas previamente prescritas pela médica.

Após jogar o pijama cirúrgico no lixo, Sakura, deu de cara com os médicos que assistiram a cirurgia.

- Drª., apesar de seu linguajar e gênio, temos que concordar que Romano tem em mãos um diamante.

- Se permitir a estes velhos dinossauros, como diz, pedirem desculpas, estaremos agradecidos.

- Não é nada, afinal acostumei-me com esse tipo de tratamento por parte de outros colegas, digamos... mais experientes - reiterou Sakura.

- Nos sentimos gratos, entretanto tenho uma dúvida.

- Sim, diga.

- Não acha que o Counting General um reduto, digamos, um tanto pequeno para tanta genialidade, srtª?

- Poderíamos providenciar a sua estadia em um hospital especializado...

- Não preciso ouvir mais, não agora. Se me derem licença, preciso ir para casa. Aqui está o meu telefone. Discutirei isso com sua equipe mais tarde, com maior prazer. Tenho um paciente à espera.

- Oh, claro. Ligaremos amanhã então, à tarde. Adeus, Drª Haruno.

Sakura leu rápido o jaleco do senhor que falava com ela.

- Adeus. Dr. Burtlle.

Subiu pelas escadas. Mais dois lances. Precisava pensar. Sentou-se na escadaria, remexeu a bolsa e pegou um velho maço de cigarros. Acedeu um e tragou. Recorria àquilo quando não sabia mais para onde correr. Raros os momentos em que algo ficava tão ruim que sentia vontade de largar tudo para o alto e sumir e agora se sentia assim. Queria ligar para Sasuke e descontar toda a sua frustração, também entendia o direito do homem em não falar tudo sobre si, até que se deu conta de que escutava a voz dele pelas paredes. Creevey havia estacionado a rádio interna do hospital na XRT.

"_Hoje é um dia especial, sinto que posso sair correndo descalço pela neve. Sim__,__ meus caros, a neve que cai hoje me faz sorrir como uma garota nua dançando sobre a minha cama__.__"_

A voz de Reed foi cortada pelo som de "Goin' Mobile - The Who". Ela baixou a cabeça entre as pernas e chorou.

Sasuke puxou as pernas e as jogou sobre a mesa de canais do seu estúdio. Com baquetas nas mãos, surrava o tampo de madeira sorrindo. Tudo estava perfeito demais, tudo calmo demais, mas pela primeira vez em alguns anos se deixou levar.

Gaara terminara o seu trabalho no laptop e seguiu para o estúdio zero. Viu a luz vermelha escrevendo "_On_ _air_" sobre a porta dupla de vidro. Ignorou-a e, empurrando as vidraças e seguindo pela segunda dupla de portas, abriu sem cerimônia alguma.

Gaara fez um sinal conhecido entre os radialistas com o indicador para cima apontando duas vezes, perguntando se seria transmitido se falasse. Sasuke fez que não com a cabeça e então o ruivo pôde falar.

- Sua galinha paraplégica! Que diabos deu em você? Não pude ao menos pegar o meu celular!

Sasuke soltou um riso que logo se tornou uma gargalhada. Gaara parou de esbravejar e o olhou estranho.

- Aaah, cara, hoje a noite tá sensacional, não! - continuou rindo.

- Sasuke... que diabos você andou injetando?

Ele riu mais. O Sabeku se preocupou.

- Tomei nada, cara, nada... Eu só estou feliz pra cacete...

- Isso eu estou vendo, mas...

- É ela, ela é a culpada de tudo isso. Se eu pudesse acorrentava o pé dela no meu.

Foi então que o ruivo entendeu. Algo mais havia acontecido. Antes de sair do apartamento do amigo foi checar se estava tudo bem com os dois e a viu presa ao corpo dele. Não negou a si que sentiu ciúmes, porém a atração que sentiam um pelo outro não passava disso. Sentiu-se também feliz. Completava um ano que havia reencontrado Sakura em Chicago e só agora a via sorrir tão livre.

Sasuke anunciava a última musica do seu programa na rádio quando saiu do estúdio e decidiu ligar para a sua médica. Não foram poucas as tentativas, porém sempre caía na caixa postal. Deu a sua hora e pegou carona com Gaara.

- Cara, estou ligando para ela, mas não me atende...

- Sasuke, eu não sei se te contei, mas a Sakura... bem, ela é apaixonada pelo Reed. Você ao menos contou a ela...

- Putaquepariu! Foi ela quem me deu a camisa do Chicago Steels?

- É... foi... E, se bem a conheço, se ela descobriu que ele é você... vai se sentir traída...

- Cabeça de fósforo... fiz a maior merda da minha vida...

- Quê?

- Transamos hoje. Tive que vir para a rádio e deixei um bilhete.

- Não me diga que assinou com o seu codinome?

- Assinei...

- Meu amigo, você está na forca. Não espere que ela te atenda, acho que... Nunca mais. Ela tem todo um problema com aceitar omissões e traições... Sabe, o Neji...

- Sim, sei. O ex-noivo dela.

- Esse mesmo. Pelo visto você sabe da história.

- Por alto.

- O suficiente para saber que com ela tem de jogar aberto... cara, você deu uma mancada e tanto.

-

-

A porta do apartamento bateu firme, sendo seguida pelo barulho de trancas sendo giradas. Um miado manhoso de Jo-jo, entre as suas pernas, passeando. Saudades. Bolsa jogada na mesa de centro, corpo jogado no sofá, pés sobre a mesinha, estilo oriental, um suspiro, dois resmungos. Porque era assim antes dele e pelo visto continuaria assim. Sentir-se mais só do que antes, sem o rádio ligado, sem sons, sem ele falando desde antes disso tudo, diretamente para ela. Sentiu-se tola. Ela nunca fora única. A doce ilusão do sentir-se especial vinha sempre acompanhada com o amargo da descoberta. Por que os homens mentiam? Seria ela? Ou todos eram assim? Deveria esquecer e continuar? Deveria manter-se como sempre e não aceitar?

Temari havia errado feio. Reed não era nem gordo nem careca e definitivamente não tinha bigode-de-porteiro. Era lindo em toda sua constituição, porém feio por dentro, pensava ela. Ta vez seria melhor que fosse feio por fora?

Sentiu o sofá afundar do seu lado, um braço passar pelos seus ombros, um beijo no pescoço. Tão dentro de seus pensamentos que se deixou levar, até lembrar-se de que estava em casa e ele, Neji, era o único homem ali. Empurrou-o.

- Que diabos é isso, Neji?

- Saudades.

- Não minhas. Se quiser passar uma noite vá a algum bordel.

- Sakura, não há nada de errado nisso.

- Sim, há. Eu não te amo.

- Mas já amou...

- Deixe de ser pedante, homem! Suma agora da minha frente se não quiser pagar um hotel nos seus últimos dias em Chicago!

Sakura levantou-se, pegou a bolsa, remexeu, segurou o estetoscópio e jogou-o sobre o homem.

- E leve isso para longe de mim - disse, entrando pelo corredor e trancando a porta do seu quarto.

Olhou o celular. Cinco, dez, quinze, vinte ligações dele. Deveria retornar? Definitivamente não agora. Entrou em seu closet, pegou uma camisa grande o bastante, calcinha e seguiu para o banheiro. Banhou-se por mais de uma hora. Queria lavá-lo de si e pela primeira vez no dia permitiu-se chorar.

Quando saiu, visualizou a cama e lá se jogou. Só teria de trabalhar no meio da semana. Tinha ainda dois dias de puro ócio.

Dormiu pesado, sem sonhar, agarrada ao travesseiro como um náufrago que agarra a taboa de salvamento.

E não via o dia raiar.

-

-

Destrancou a porta de casa. Remus estava em crises. Havia ficado em casa o dia todo, porém hoje não sairiam.

Sasuke tinha os olhos perdidos, uma expressão cansada. Pôs comida para o cão negro, que percebeu logo o estado de espírito do dono e pôs-se a comer em silêncio.

O homem em sua cadeira de rodas se guiou para o banheiro. Um banho rápido antes de jogar-se na cama, que mais tarde descobriria ainda guardar o cheiro dela. Cheiro de lábios vermelhos de tanta pressão nos beijos trocados, cheiro de cabelos úmidos pelo ato em que se consumiam como viciados. Não ousou trocar os lençóis. Queria ela por perto, queria redimir o seu erro, queria trazê-la para junto de si até os corpos se misturarem.

Queria, porém sabia que agora não era o melhor momento. O sol subia esplêndido por trás dos prédios até atingir as suas janelas, estranhamente descobertas pelas usuais persianas. Ela mudara tudo na sua vida. Até a luz agora entrava pelo cômodo da casa por culpa dela.

Reparou que o seu bilhete não estava mais lá, viu a camisa do Steels jogada sobre a cama, viu os quadros com reportagens sobre a rádio, fotos e banners que guardava. E viu como tudo ficava com uma cor diferente com os primeiros raios da manhã invadindo a sua vida, vendo o dia renascer.

* * *

**N/A: **_Olá meu povo, odeio admitir, porém estava sem paciência e criatividade alguma nos ultimos tempos, agora creio que tudo voltou ao normal, preciso agradecer sempre à minha Beta-reader, que desculpe-me as outras, é a melhor do mundo. Geninho você é sensacional!  
Demorei porque tenho uma vida, a faculdade andou comendo meu lindo courinho com sal e limão, o estágio, vai muito bem obrigado, fazendo cirurgias! e A-M-A-N-D-O! Mas o coração anda à perigo, não ganhei um chocolate no dia-dos-amarrados! vê se pode? To de mau! XD_

**O cap tá curtinho, mas tá bom, coisas vão se esclarecendo e a fic chega à reta final, espero que gostem, dependendo do meu humor não prometo final feliz! (risada malévola!)**

**_Só pra deixar lembrado, castrem seus animais, eles serão mais saudáveis, calmos e felizes._**


	11. Chapter 11

Motoko primeiro você, sempre, Super perdões pelo sumiço, uau, a vida tá louca, residente sofre as pencas.

A Sakura que o diga, mas estou de volta com força, ânimo e inspiração totalus!

E Povo que comenta, Mil e uma desculpas!

Prometo escrever melhor, maior e mais bonito. XD  
Só passei pra dizer que Never, jamais, não abandonei a fanfic.

E voltei a escrever. Logo mais mando cap pra minha beta - espero que vc aceite-me de volta Moto u-u', e que assim revisado a fic será postada.

bjos galera, Câmbio - Desligo.


End file.
